


[FR] Leviathan

by SayNevermore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Français | French, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum se rend à Altissia sur le plus beau paquebot construit par le Lucis, pour y épouser Lunafreya Nox Fleuret et mettre fin à la guerre.Prompto Argentum embarque pour Altissia sur le plus beau paquebot construit par le Lucis, pour y percer en tant que photographe.Aucun des deux ne s'attendait à l'autre.Le Titanic!AU que personne n'avait demandé.





	1. L'Hydréenne

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971169) by [SayNevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore)



> Pourquoi est-ce que j'écris ça ? Eh bien, dans Titanic et dans FFXV ça parle de mariage, de bateaux et de voitures de luxe pour baiser dedans alors j'allais pas laisser passer l'occasion.  
> J'ai apporté quelques modifications à l'histoire du jeu pour rendre les événements plus cohérents, vous découvrirez ça au fur et à mesure.  
> Bonne lecture !

Le ciel était d’un bleu insolent et, flambant neuve au milieu du port principal d'Insomnia, l'Hydréenne semblait vouloir rivaliser de grandeur avec le rempart. Noctis embrassa du regard la coque massive, les quatre étages de hublots, les trois ponts aux balustrades délicatement ouvragées et brillant de toute la force de leur vernis anti-rouille. Ses yeux suivirent la ligne argentée des énormes capteurs solaires qui s'embrasaient sous la lumière du jour. Le paquebot avait été fabriqué spécialement pour lui, pour son voyage, en un temps record pour le travail qu'il représentait. Chaque centimètre carré de décoration avait été soigneusement réfléchi pour refléter toute l'étendue des arts et de la culture du Lucis, et on disait que ses moteurs mélangeaient toutes sortes de technologies de pointe qui réduisaient le mouvement de la houle à presque rien. Noctis avait entendu chaque personne autour de lui répéter le même laïus au moins une fois, toujours le même, comme s'ils l'avaient lu sur une brochure promotionnelle. A bien y réfléchir, c'était sûrement le cas. 

Il l'imagina pendant une seconde se fracasser contre l'épaisse porte qui devait s'ouvrir sur la mer, et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

"Ouais ben, je vois pas pourquoi tout le monde en fait une telle histoire. C'est juste un gros bateau."

"Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi difficile à impressionner ou est-ce qu'il fait semblant d'être perpétuellement blasé ?"

La voix doucereuse de Ravus dans son dos lui fit se hérisser les cheveux sur la nuque. Depuis l'annonce de la signature du traité, Ravus avait occupé une cambre dans l'enceinte de la citadelle au lieu d'être logé dans les ailes éloignées comme le reste de la délégation de Niflheim, ou de rentrer au pays comme le chancelier, les soldats et l'empereur. Il avait supervisé lui-même l'avancée des travaux et l'organisation du voyage, comme s'il possédait le moindre talent dans ces deux domaines. Son habitude à se glisser sans un bruit pour lâcher un commentaire sarcastique était la seule raison pour laquelle Noctis avait hâte de se trouver sur l'Hydréenne, et que celle-ci se soit suffisamment éloignées des côtes pour qu'il puisse jeter son futur beau-frère à la mer sans risquer qu'on retrouve son corps sur la plage. 

Futur beau-frère... rien qu'y penser le faisait frémir. 

S'il avait gardé un contact amical et plutôt complice avec Luna, la perspective de ce mariage, de se retrouver à la merci de Ravus et de la moitié du gouvernement Nif, ne l'enchantait guère. Tout son entourage immédiat pouvait bien vanter les mérites et innovations de l'Hydréenne, lui rappeler qu'il avait été construit spécialement pour le conduire jusqu'à Altissia, comme son ambassadeur personnel d'acier et de bois ; pour le jeune prince du Lucis, il était une jolie cage de transport dans lequel on l'amenait directement jusqu'à l'arène de combat.

Il avait vérifié : il y avait des combats d'animaux organisés dans le Colisée d'Altissia. 

 

"Loqi, vous vous occupez de nos affaires ?" 

Ah oui, parce qu’en plus du reste, Ravus avait amené son chien domestique avec lui. L'intéressé secoue frénétiquement sa tête blonde et s'empressa de rameuter des gardes pour l'aider à transporter l'énorme quantité de bagages. Personne n'avait explicitement dit que le voyage était un aller simple mais Noctis pouvait le déduire simplement en voyant les valises.

Et, oui, comme si tout le reste ne suffisait pas, la sécurité à bord était assurée par des Nifs. 

Aucun aspect de ce voyage ne l’enchantait, et pourtant on attendait de lui qu'il se montre enthousiaste. Ravus le premier réussissait un subtil mélange entre détester Noctis parce qu'il devait épouser sa soeur, et détester Noctis parce qu'il ne semblait pas suffisamment heureux d'épouser sa soeur. 

Peut-être que c'était lui qui allait se jeter par-dessus bord avant la fin du voyage. 

“Bien, dit Ignis en se plaçant subtilement entre Noctis et Ravus comme il en avait pris l'habitude pour tuer dans l'oeuf toute velléité de conflit entre eux. Si les bagages et les voitures sont entre de bonnes mains, pourrions nous peut-être avancer et rejoindre les chambres?"

Ils traversèrent des couloirs moquettés dans lesquels tous les bruits étaient étouffés et des escaliers avec des rampes dorées, et la décoration donnait à Noctis une vague envie de s’enfoncer deux doigts dans la gorge. Ca n’avait rien du style sombre et aiguisé du Lucis, c’était une débauche de lumières tamisées et de motifs beiges délicats qui ne pouvaient venir que de Tenebrae. Le dernier étage était un peu moins kitsch, mais c’était à peine rassurant à ce stade.

Ignis poussa la porte de la suite et rangea immédiatement la carte magnétique dans la poche de sa veste. Noctis suivit le mouvement du coin de l'oeil. Il y avait seulement deux exemplaires et Ravus gardait le second, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait aller nulle part seul sans demander la permission. Personne ne risquait de le dire mais c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Il était emprisonné sur ce bateau, une très jolie cage hi-tech, au beau milieu des mers, pour l'amener jusqu'à son mariage sans risquer de le voir s'enfuir. Comme s’il pouvait aller où que ce soit.

Il s'avança entre les canapés aux coussins brodés et les tables basses en bois vernis, tentant de garder une attitude désinvolte et ignorante. Derrière lui, les domestiques commencèrent à envahir l'espace pour y déposer valises et cartons. 

"Deux chambres séparées dans cette partie," expliqua Ignis derrière lui également. "Ce sera pour toi et moi. Ravus et Cor pourront prendre la suite de l'autre côté du couloir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Noctis se tourna juste pour voir Ravus, bras croisés sur le seuil de la porte, hocher brièvement la tête. Cor semblait observer les alentours. Il devait être déjà en train de repérer les issues et l'agencement des lieux au cas où quelqu'un essayerait de sauter par la gigantesque fenêtre pour attenter à la vie du prince. Ignis aurait certainement pu dire si les vitres étaient blindées ou non, mais Noctis était presque certain qu'elles l'étaient effectivement. 

"Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que je reste avec le prince ?" demanda finalement Cor, et la question était si prévisible que Noctis dut se retenir de ne pas rouler des yeux. "Je suis chargé de sa sécurité..."

"Oh," répondit Ignis en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, "Noctis sera parfaitement en sécurité avec moi, je vous remercie, Cor."

"Oui, Cor, voyons," interrompit Ravus. "Vous savez très bien que ces deux là ne peuvent pas se lâcher d'une semelle. Vous seriez cruel de priver Ignis de son seul but dans l'existence."

Noctis se retourna entièrement. Ravus avait passé son temps à bouder ou à lui envoyer de petites piques que Noctis s'était fait un malin plaisir à ignorer - garder une expression neutre et vaguement ennuyée était l'une de ses spécialités, après tout - mais s'il commençait à attaquer Ignis, ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Ignis était probablement plus enthousiaste à l'idée de ce mariage que toutes les personnes réunies actuellement dans cette pièce.

C'était d'ailleurs incroyable, que Ravus soit aussi désagréable alors que c'était sa soeur que l'on mariait, et son royaume qui avait eu le plus d'embrouilles avec l'empire de Nifflheim depuis le début de la guerre. Détestait-il Noctis au point de lui préférer encore des années de batailles ? 

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas dormir avec moi, Ravus ?" proposa-t-il d'un ton qu'il rendit volontairement séducteur. "Comme ça, tu pourrais me regarder toute la nuit pour surveiller que je n'essaie pas de me jeter par-dessus bord, et Ignis et Cor pourraient être tranquilles pour s'occuper de tous les trucs de grandes personnes..."

Sur sa gauche, Ignis sembla secouer la tête, mais il était trop occupé à lever un sourcil suggestif à Ravus pour s'en préoccuper. Ce dernier serra les dents autour de son sourire, et fit un pas en arrière.

"Faites comme vous voulez, peu importe."

*

Prompto n'arrivait pas à y croire. 

Le temps s'était arrêté autour de lui. La baie de Galdina, avec son hôtel de luxe et son large pont en bois, n'existait plus. Le brouhaha enthousiaste des conversations se mêlait au bruissement des vagues et se transformait en un bourdonnement sourd dans ses oreilles. Le soleil dans son dos, l'incroyable quantité de monde sur la plage, il oubliait tout. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à l'exception de la table de fortune, improvisée à partir d'un caisson vide, sur laquelle les joueurs déposaient leurs cartes. Il les fixait avec tant d'intensité qu'elles lui paraissaient presque toucher le bois au ralenti. 

C'était Gladio qui savait jouer au poker. Il lui avait enseigné les bases et appris à évaluer ses chances de réussite, à apprécier les risques, à garder une expression neutre. Evidemment, Prompto, sa prudence toute relative et ses multiples tics n'étaient pas exactement le cocktail idéal pour en faire un bon élève. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de suivre ce que faisait Gladio et prier pour que ça passe. Il ne joignait la partie que si les enjeux étaient raisonnables. La seule raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici, entre son ami et un type qui ne cessait de s'éponger le front, c'était parce que leur nouvelle rencontre avait insisté qu'il leur fallait un nombre pair. Il avait joué prudemment pendant les cinq précédents tours, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire passer toutes ses économies là-dedans. 

Mais là... oh, là. Gladio ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à sa jambe qui s'agitait frénétiquement, et Prompto devait faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas lui sourire tout de suite. Il allait adorer ça. 

C'était son tour.

"Très bien les gars," fit-il en sentant son sourire s'étaler sur son visage. "C'est l'heure de vérité. Lequel d'entre nous va voir sa vie changer à jamais ? Allez-y, à vous l'honneur." 

Gladio le fixait d'un air mauvais alors qu'il jetait ses cartes sur la table, à la vue de tous. Rien. Il y avait tout son argent sur la table - il en avait prêté à Prompto avant de commencer à jouer. Le blond lui adressa son sourire en espérant qu'il comprendrait. Evidemment, Gladio n'avait aucune confiance en ses capacités. Prompto ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. 

Le gars à sa gauche, qui répondait au nom de Sven et parlait avec un très fort accent d’Accordo, lâcha aussi ses cartes. Rien non plus. Prompto leva ses cartes pour essayer de dissimuler son expression de triomphe, même si tout le monde avait pu la remarquer à présent. Il observait son adversaire d'en face depuis le début de la partie. Une goutte de sueur s'était lentement formée sur sa tempe, un peu en dessous de l'implantation de ses cheveux bruns, et avait finalement roulé le long de sa joue alors que les sommes s'élevaient de plus en plus. Mais il était celui qui avait suivi le plus longtemps. Il devait avoir une sacrée confiance en ses cartes. Ou alors, il cherchait à l'impressionner. 

Il montra ses cartes.

"Oh, deux paires," commenta Prompto en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il put entendre Gladio inspirer entre ses dents. C'était trop bon ; il se tourna vers lui en essayant de paraître désolé mais il était sur le point d'éclater de rire et ça devait forcément se remarquer.

"Gladio je te présente mes excuses," dit-il d'une petite voix. 

"Je te jure," grogna l'autre, "si tu me dis maintenant que..."

"Je crois que tu vas devoir dire au revoir à Iris pour un bon moment."

Gladio se mit à secouer la tête très lentement, ce qui pouvait vouloir dire que Prompto allait se faire très bientôt botter les fesses, ou embrasser. D'un geste cérémonieux, il jeta ses cartes sur la table et se leva d'un même mouvement.

"Flush ! On part pour Altissia mon pote !"

Et alors que Gladio laissait l'information imprégner complètement son cerveau il commença à récupérer les pièces et les deux billets en papier brillant qui trônaient au milieu de la table... et fut coupé en plein élan par la main de son adversaire de gauche, qui le saisit par le col. 

"Hé, ho !" fit Gladio en se levant à son tour. Sa carrure imposante bloqua soudainement le soleil sur le visage de Prompto. "Il a gagné, c'est comme ça. Fallait pas mettre tes billets en jeu si tu voulais pas les perdre."

Le type sembla considérer la question pendant deux secondes, ce qui était beaucoup trop. Prompto leva un sourcil blond. Personne de sensé ne songeait jamais à défier Gladio.

Finalement, ses yeux se baissèrent vers sa veste ouverte, ses muscles clairement définis, l'énorme cicatrice qui entaillait son torse, et il relâcha Prompto avec une petite poussée qui le fit vaciller sur ses talons avant de réussir à les planter dans le sable fin. L'autre tourna un regard mauvais vers son compagnon de jeu.

"Je t'avais dit de pas les mettre en jeu !"

Et pendant qu'ils commençaient à se disputer, Prompto sentit une main ferme le saisir par l'arrière du col de sa veste sans manches et le traîner vers le restaurant et le quai bondé. 

 

C'était à croire que la moitié du royaume s'était déplacée jusqu'à Galdina pour assister au départ de l'Hydréenne. Pourtant, l'énorme paquebot avait été construit sur les chantiers navals d'Insomnia et depuis des mois déjà, les curieux étaient invités à venir assister à sa conception en temps réel, et puis il y avait eu son inauguration sur le port militaire de la capitale, où la population d'Insomnia avait pu voir le prince embarquer et le bateau passer le rempart. Mais l’embarquement des touristes, dans les ponts inférieurs du bateau, se faisait depuis la baie de Galdina, plus accessible pour l’ensemble des régions du Lucis. 

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'on part pour Altissia !" s'écria Prompto en levant les bras au ciel. "C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !"

"J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait pas pouvoir retourner à Lestallum !" rétorqua Gladio en lui tapant le bras avec les billets. "Bon sang ! Me refais jamais un coup pareil !"

"Oh, allez, Gladio ! On part en croisière ! Je vais pouvoir devenir un véritable artiste maintenant !"

"Commence par devenir un artiste qui ramène à manger sur la table..."

"Tu crois qu'on pourra voir la princesse ? Tu crois que je pourrai prendre des photos de la princesse ?"

"Sûrement pas comme celles qui se trouvent dans ton port-folio !"

"Eh oh ! Toutes mes photos sont parfaitement respectables."

Gladio se contenta de rire d’un air entendu, mais Prompto ne chercha pas à se défendre plus longtemps. Gladio savait exactement quel genre de photos il prenait, puisqu’il l’accompagnait presque partout. Et puis il y avait tant de possibilités qui s’ouvraient à présent à lui – pas le temps de s’occuper de ce qu’il avait pu faire avant. C’était le futur qui importait à présent. 

Trouver la chambre correspondant au ticket ne fut pas si difficile – même si les couloirs à cet étage étaient étroits. Les lits seraient probablement peu confortables sur la longue durée, mais Prompto n’arrivait pas à s’en soucier pour le moment. Le soleil commençait à décliner quand le bateau prit le large. Il se dirigeait vers une nouvelle vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, nos tourtereaux sont partis en voyage! J'espère que le concept vous plait et que vous voulez en voir plus, en attendant vous pouvez me raconter votre vie dans les commentaires ou me retrouver sur [https://domesticfluffsimulator.tumblr.com/]() (principalement en anglais)  
> Prenez soin de vous!


	2. La débâcle

En quelques jours seulement, Prompto avait sympathisé avec la moitié des voyageurs de seconde classe et quelques machinistes – et il avait même retrouvé au moins un visage connu parmi la mare des techniciens. Gladio avait vite renoncé à suivre ses déplacements, mais il finissait toujours par le trouver sur le pont vers la fin d'après-midi, occupé à s'abreuver des embruns et à prendre des photos du soleil descendant vers l'horizon. C’était encore là qu’il était, assis au bord d’un transat en plastique recouvert de coussins bleu foncé, en compagnie de deux autres personnes dont l’une portait un pantalon de combinaison ignifugée.

“T’empêche pas les honnêtes gens de faire leur travail, j’espère,” lança Gladio en s’approchant du groupe.

Le visage de Prompto s’éclaira instantanément.

“Mais non, c’est Holly! Je m’attendais pas à la trouver ici.”

“Et moi donc!” renchérit la jeune femme en se tournant vers Gladio. “Je vous ai vus squatter la station service à la sortie de Lestallum pendant des mois parce que vous pouviez pas vous payer à manger ailleurs. Comment vous avez réussi à embarquer ?”

“C’est grâce à moi !” annonça fièrement Prompto.

“Ouais, les dieux étaient avec Prompto ce jour-là. Et toi tu bosses sur les moteurs ? Qui a réussi à te sortir de la centrale ?”

“Un gars du roi lui-même, figure-toi ! Ils sont venus me chercher pour que je leur fasse profiter de mes excellentes compétences en dégagement d’énergie… si ce bijou flottant arrive à évacuer la chaleur de ses turbines, c’est grâce à moi ! Du coup, ils m’ont offert le voyage en prime. J’allais pas cracher dessus.”

“Ils ont vraiment voulu impressionner l’empire avec cet engin,” soupira Prompto d’un air rêveur. “Holly m’expliquait comment fonctionne le système de refroidissement et…”

“On devrait t’en installer un aussi,” coupa Gladio avant que Prompto ne se lance dans une redite des explications qu’il venait d’entendre. “Tu vas finir par surchauffer si tu t’excites comme ça tout le temps.”

S’il n’avait jamais vu les photos que le gamin prenait, s’il n’avait jamais servi de modèle pour certaines d’entre elles, Gladio l’aurait certainement poussé vers la mécanique. C’était bien mieux payé que d’être un artiste et il s’y serait senti chez lui. Mais il le suivait partout depuis des années maintenant, et s’il y avait une chose qu’il était prêt à défendre corps et âme, c’était qu’il serait criminel de tenir Prompto à l’écart d’un appareil photo. Tant pis si ça impliquait de se nourrir de sandwiches et de paquets de chips achetés à la station service. 

“Gladio!” protesta Prompto.

“Laisse le gosse s’amuser,” rit Holly. “Ca fait plaisir de voir quelqu’un qui s’intéresse à ce que je fais. Les huiles m’ont placé sur le projet mais n’en ont rien à foutre de ce que je fais tant que je le fais bien.”

“Faut pas leur demander de mettre le nez dans les affaires des gens,” appuya la troisième personne, qui n’avait pas encore parlé.

Gladio se tourna vers l’homme assis à côté de Prompto, et avisa le foulard autour de son cou, d’où dépassaient des plaques en métal. Il lui tendit une main.

“Et toi ? Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ? Comment tu t’appelles ?”

“Dave,” répondit l’autre en lui serrant la main.

“Dave. Auburnbrie ? Du clan des chasseurs ?”

“Lui-même. On s’est déjà rencontrés ?”

“Non, mais j’ai bossé pas mal avec des gars à toi, autour de Vesperpool. Quand ces morbols ont commencé à envahir la mangrove. Ravi de te rencontrer.”

“Oh, ouais, c’était du sacré boulot. Eh bien, je dois rencontrer les gars d’Accordo pour discuter du même problème chez eux, ils m’ont payé une partie du voyage. Si t’es passé par le QG t’as dû croiser ma famille. Ma grand-mère tient le fort pendant que je profite de la croisière.”

“Ouais, je me rappelle d’elle. Avec tout mon respect, c’est incroyable qu’elle tienne encore si bien la forme. Quel âge elle a, maintenant ? Elle connaissait mon grand-père.”

“Je commence à soupçonner qu’elle a trouvé le moyen de tromper la biologie,” rit Dave. “Mais tu m’as pas donné ton nom ?”

“Gladiolus. Amicitia.”

“Amic… woah ! Comme l’ancien bouclier du roi ?”

“Son fils.”

“Qu’est-ce que tu fiches avec nous alors, tu devrais pas être avec les riches sur le pont du haut ?”

“Pfff, Gladio a rien de ces politiciens,” ricana Holly. “Et j’ai vu les photos que Prompto a prises de ton tatouage, ça te vaudrait un sacré scandale, dis donc ! Tu m’étonnes qu’ils veulent pas de lui...”

“Arrêtez tous de dire que mes photos sont scandaleuses !” protesta Prompto. “Y a que Gladio qui a toujours l’air de sortir d’un film porno, mais en même temps comment tu veux faire avec tout ça, là...”

Il fit un grand geste en direction de ses muscles abdominaux qui fit éclater Holly de rire. Gladio haussa un sourcil qui disait tout ce qu’il pensait, et reporta son attention sur Dave.

“J’ai quitté la maison à dix-neuf ans pour me débrouiller par mes propres moyens. Mon père m’aurait aidé si j’avais demandé mais je préfère m’en sortir tout seul tant que je peux. Il approuve mes activités de toute façon, et il est d’accord avec moi sur le fait qu’on doit pouvoir mettre les mains dans le cambouis, surtout après la débâcle que ça a été à l’époque à Cavaugh…”

“Incroyable. Je suis assez honoré quand même d’être assis là en présence du fils Amicitia. Ma famille a toujours été loyale aux Lucis Caelum et à la cour d’Insomnia, même après Cavaugh et Galahd.”

“Ca fait plaisir à entendre. Mais pour autant que je sache, Cor Leonis fait du bon boulot à la place de mon père, c’est à lui que tu peux payer tes respects.”

“Il est sur le bateau aussi, d’ailleurs,” ajouta Holly. “Il est même juste là, en fait. Avec le prince.”

Se tournant légèrement, elle pointa discrètement du doigt le pont supérieur, précisément les deux hommes appuyés à la rambarde en train de discuter de manière animée. En tout cas, l’un des deux - le plus jeune - agitait nerveusement les bras autour de lui, pendant que l’autre restait raide à côté.

“C’est lui le prince ?” fit Prompto. “Il est... même pas en costume, c’est… assez décevant.”

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il leva son appareil dans sa direction et pressa le déclencheur. Gladio laissa échapper un rire. 

“Et voilà. On va en entendre parler pendant tout le voyage, maintenant.”

“Mais arrêtez ! Cette réputation que vous me faites...”

*

Ignis frappa à la porte de la chambre et, même si le geste était supposé apaiser Noctis, il lui mit les nerfs en pelote. La suite avait une clé magnétique mais les pièces à l’intérieur n’avaient même pas de serrure. Quel genre d’intimité pouvait-il espérer avoir ici, et pourquoi Ignis s’amuserait-il à prétendre qu’il pouvait en avoir ?

“Entre.”

Il entendit le cliquetis de la poignée et le froissement léger des vêtements d’Ignis qui se glissait à l’intérieur. Noctis avait laissé les rideaux tirés devant la fenêtre et la pièce baignait dans une semi-pénombre. Il avait passé une demi-heure ou presque à faire semblant d’arranger ses affaires dans les placards. En réalité, il faisait simplement les cent pas en déplaçant parfois un t-shirt, et son mauvais genou commençait à le lancer mais il ne pouvait pas s’asseoir et juste attendre qu’on vienne le chercher.

Bien sûr qu’ils allaient venir le chercher. Personne ne peut juste dire à Cor Leonis d’aller se faire foutre sans qu’on vienne le chercher à un moment.

Et, pour commencer, il n’aurait pas dit ça si Cor Leonis n’était pas déjà venu le chercher après qu’il se soit disputé avec Ravus à propos du gâteau de mariage. 

Il n’avait rien à faire du gâteau de mariage et, vu la tête que faisait Ravus, lui non plus ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il s’occupe de ça avec lui, maintenant ? Ignis gérait ce genre de trucs. Ignis était doué pour savoir si les fraises se mariaient bien avec le choix de vin.

“Nous descendons dîner dans une heure,” commença Ignis. “Tu seras prêt ?”

Ce n’était pas une vraie question, c’était juste le genre d’ordres qu’Ignis donnait. 

“Bien sûr,” soupira Noctis. “Tu pourras m’aider à attacher l'attelle ?”

“Ca te fait mal ? Tu devrais t’asseoir, si tu es fatigué…”

“Ca ira avec l’attelle.”

Il vit du coin de l’oeil Ignis qui s’humectait les lèvres. Il pouvait presque le voir réfléchir, assembler les nouveaux éléments au tableau de ce désastreux après-midi. 

“Tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas paraître… diminué, en présence de Ravus, mais si tu as besoin d’antidouleurs dans la journée…”

“Ca va, Iggy. Commence pas avec ça.”

“Tu n’essaie pas de me dire que tu étais de mauvaise humeur parce que tu avais mal ?”

“J’étais de mauvaise humeur parce que Ravus est un con.”

Un soupir. Voilà, il en arrivait à agacer Ignis aussi. D’ici ce soir, il aurait réussi à paraître insupportable à tout son entourage. Magnifique. Peut-être qu’on lui ficherait la paix, comme ça.

“Noctis. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à le provoquer.”

“C’est marrant, pourtant.”

_T’as quel âge, Noct ? Dix ans ?_ pouvait-il entendre de la part d’Ignis, mais son conseiller ne répondit évidemment pas ça. 

“Je sais que c'est ridicule,” dit-il plutôt, “mais il semble chercher tous les prétextes pour te discréditer et si tu commences à t’opposer à lui et à lui donner l'idée que tu n'es pas absolument enthousiaste à l'idée d'épouser sa soeur…”

“Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est, Ignis.”

Noctis évitait soigneusement son regard mais il pouvait parfaitement imaginer sa bouche se transformer en une ligne très fine, comme quand il se retenait de penser à quelque-chose de désagréable.

“Dame Lunafreya et toi êtes restés en contact depuis plus de dix ans, elle a grandi pour devenir une jeune femme forte et respectable et tes sentiments pour elle…”

“Je l'adore ! Mais juste... enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup son frère passe tout son temps à me surveiller et qu'est-ce que ce mariage vient faire dans le traité de paix ? C'est... c'est toi le stratège Ignis, tu te rends bien compte que c'est stupide…”

“Clairement une offre déséquilibrée, je te l'accorde, mais tu n'as pas tous les détails de la situation politique du royaume et de l'évolution de la guerre. La façon dont les choses ont tourné pour ton père depuis avant ta naissance… s'il faut que tu te maries pour que nous soyons tranquilles, c'est un moindre mal, tu ne crois pas ?”

Noctis poussa un soupir.

“Est-ce que quelqu'un demande son avis à Luna, de toute manière ? Ou est-ce que j'épouse Ravus à travers elle ?”

“Noct... c'est exactement ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de choses que tu peux dire en public.”

“Ouais…”

Ca ne l’empêchait pas de le penser. 

Mais il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se battre avec Ignis – en fait, il aurait voulu s’asseoir avec lui sur l’un des fauteuils trop moelleux du salon de la suite et discuter de tout et de rien comme ils avaient l’habitude de le faire dans son appartement, il aurait voulu oublier qu’il avait vidé ledit appartement et qu’il ne reviendrait peut-être pas, il aurait voulu prétendre pendant une seconde qu’il avait encore le contrôle de sa vie. Mais tout ce qu’il pouvait contrôler, c’était ce qui sortait de sa bouche, alors il en profitait tant qu’il pouvait s’en tirer avec quelques remontrances. Même ce temps-là arrivait visiblement à son terme. 

Il avait la sensation qu’on l’enfermait dans des boîtes de plus en plus petites. Il ne terminerait pas ce voyage indemne. 

“Bon, tu m’aides avec cette attelle ? Quel pantalon je mets, dessous ?”

*

Bien sûr, le dîner fut un désastre. 

Ce n’était même pas de sa faute. Son esprit agité par la colère se raccrochait à cette pensée comme un noyé à sa bouée. Il avait été gentil et souriant avec tout le monde juste pour faire plaisir à Ignis, pour effacer cette petite ride qui se dessinait de plus en plus entre ses sourcils. Il était capable de se soucier des autres ! Mais Ravus… il fallait toujours que Ravus lui fasse regretter chacune de ses incartades au centuple, c’était tellement injuste, tellement injuste, il n’avait pas demandé à se retrouver dans cette situation ! Il n’avait rien demandé du tout ! Avec ses mains fébriles, tremblant dans le froid du soir, il déverrouilla la barrière entre le pont supérieur et le pont intermédiaire et continua sa course vers l’arrière du bateau, aussi loin de la salle à manger que la structure du navire le lui permettait. 

Il ne s’était certes pas excusé pour avoir été, d’accord, stupide et borné pendant l’après-midi. D’un autre côté, c’était juste une histoire de gâteau. Quelle importance ça pouvait avoir, de choisir le gâteau que Lunafreya et lui mangeraient à leur mariage ? Ils n’avaient qu’à lui demander à elle ! Il fallait bien qu’il lui plaise aussi ! Noctis n’avait pas à se montrer désagréable, c’était vrai, mais les autres aussi pouvaient passer l’éponge, de temps en temps. Lui, il était le marié, il aurait dû être plus stressé et désagréable qu’eux, il avait le _droit_.

Ravus aussi lui devait des excuses pour avoir réagi au quart de tour au lieu de désamorcer la situation. Ravus se comportait comme un enfant. Comme lui.

Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue mais s’il cessait de courir, il se retrouverait juste au milieu du pont sans la moindre raison et il serait obligé de tourner les talons. C’était la seule crainte de paraître stupide qui le poussait à continuer tout droit, se heurter à la barrière, passer sur le pont inférieur. Les gens des étages plus bas ne restaient pas dehors par ce temps, apparemment. Au bout de ce pont-là, il serait obligé de s’arrêter, sans doute, mais au moins personne ne le remarquerait. Le grondement tranquille des turbines dissimulerait ses sanglots. 

Et puis sa jambe le brûlait sérieusement maintenant, elle n’avait pas cessé de lui faire mal pendant tout le repas. Il avait une véritable excuse pour manquer de patience. Qu’est-ce que Ravus avait pour être un tel connard, hein ? C’était lui, peut-être, qui tombait tout le temps malade et qui sentait ses articulations se raidir d’année en année ? Non. Et ce n’était pas non plus lui qu’on mariait pour faire semblant que son royaume avait encore un peu de dignité. Il n’avait pas à se plaindre. 

Alors Noctis courut, courut avec sa mauvaise jambe et son dos tendu, avec sa vue brouillée, avec ses joues froides. Il courut jusqu’à la barrière qui séparait le pont de l’écume sombre en contrebas. Et parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de s’arrêter en si bon chemin, il commença à escalader la rambarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'adore arrêter mes chapitres au bon moment. 
> 
> Dites moi si ça vous plait, les gens !


	3. L'eau

Prompto était toujours allongé sur le pont quand il entendit quelqu'un courir.

Il était resté à la même place quand Holly était repartie surveiller les moteurs, et quand Dave et Gladio avaient décidé de poursuivre leur conversation dans un recoin plus tranquille de l’Hydréenne. Prompto connaissait très bien cette voix que prenait Gladio quand il voulait “poursuivre la conversation ailleurs” et, malgré le froid, il préférait ne pas retourner à la chambre tout de suite. Ils la partageaient avec deux autres personnes, mais Prompto savait aussi comment Gladio pouvait être quand il avait très envie de quelque-chose.

Prompto était donc toujours allongé sur le pont par précaution, et aussi parce qu’il avait essayé de prendre quelques photos des étoiles en longue exposition, pour voir ce que ça pouvait donner. Le résultat n’était pas très concluant, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n’était pas assez absorbé par ses activités et remarqua les reniflements de la personne qui venait de courir vers l’arrière du pont sans le remarquer. 

C’était un homme, visiblement, si la forme de ses épaules dans son costume était une indication valable. De dos, il se découpait à peine sur le noir de la nuit. Il courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la balustrade, à laquelle il sembla se heurter violemment. Prompto s'apprêtait à retourner à sa contemplation des étoiles et à ignorer la silhouette et ses problèmes, mais elle leva une jambe, et avant que Prompto n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle enjambait la rambarde et se penchait de l'autre côté. Il émit un petit cri de surprise, se redressant complètement sur le banc. Les deux mains de l'inconnu s'agrippèrent à la barrière, mais ses bras étaient tendus et tout son corps au-dessus des flots. Le bateau faisait très peu de bruit en se déplaçant, grâce aux efforts combinés de tous les cerveaux du Lucis pour construire une hélice surpuissante ; mais cela n'empêchait pas le remous qu'il produisait de se heurter à la coque en un clapotis constant, qui tout à coup devenait une mélodie terrifiante. 

“Attendez !” s'écria-t-il en se remettant rapidement sur ses pieds pour trébucher jusqu'au bout du pont. “Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Eh, ça va ?”

Il courut vers l’inconnu mais tout à coup une voix s’éleva, un “laissez-moi tranquille !” qui le stoppa net, avec un léger frémissement. 

Il était assez près pour distinguer quelques détails à présent, la silhouette d'un homme qui devait être dans sa tranche d'âge, avec des cheveux sombres et une peau très pâle, un costume qui avait l'air très bien taillé et plutôt riche… plus surprenant encore, un objet doré s’enroulait autour de son genou gauche ; il n’était définitement pas le genre de personne qu’on s’attendrait à croiser sur cette partie du navire. 

“Approchez pas ou je saute,” dit-il, d’un ton tremblant qui manquait un peu de conviction.

Ceci dit, Prompto n’était pas en position de décider s’il bluffait ou pas, aussi resta-t-il à distance raisonnable alors que son coeur s’emballait. Il allait vraiment sauter ? Non, quand même pas ?

“Non… faites pas ça… vous avez pas envie de plonger là-dedans, c’est… vraiment très froid.”

“Je sais bien,” grinça l’autre. 

“Vous allez être paralysé et vous noyer,” insista Prompto, sentant les mots s’échapper de sa gorge sans qu’il puisse les contrôler. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas l’eau, mais il pouvait deviner de quoi elle avait l’air - noire, avec l’écume blanche remuant sur le dessus, un immense cercueil glacé.

“Je suis au courant.”

Prompto commença à s’agiter d’un pied sur l’autre. Qu’est-ce qu’il était censé faire ? Mince, il s’attendait à un voyage tranquille, pas à voir quelqu’un essayer de se jeter à la mer...

“Ecoutez, vous pouvez pas faire ça... si vous sautez maintenant, je vais devoir sauter aussi pour vous aider, et... il doit faire très froid, et je sais pas nager... c'est vraiment pas agréable de se noyer, vous savez... quand j'étais petit, j'ai... je vous assure, c'est pas ce que vous voulez. S'il-vous-plaît, descendez de là, je veux dire, revenez sur le pont... je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une autre solution ? Non ?"

Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil anxieux tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un dont il pourrait attirer l'attention.

Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que Gladio n’était pas là ? Lui, il aurait pu l'aider... Gladio aurait attrapé cette personne d'un seul bras et l'aurait certainement remis sur le pont sans qu'il puisse protester. Hop, incident évité. Prompto, lui, n'avait que sa grande bouche pour essayer de le convaincre et il savait bien que la moitié de ce qui en sortait était généralement stupide et sans intérêt. 

“Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en souciez, de toute façon ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?”

“Parce que…”

Il ne pouvait pas tout expliquer à ce parfait inconnu. La cuve, la sensation du liquide visqueux dans sa gorge et dans ses poumons ; il se réveillait encore parfois avec cette sensation d'étouffer, il devait se forcer à respirer. Bien sûr, si ce type sautait dans l'eau à cette heure de la nuit, il allait mourir avant d'avoir le temps de regretter la noyade. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça non plus. Il devait trouver quelque-chose. Pris d’une impulsion subite, il commença à détacher ses bottes et fit glisser sa veste de ses épaules d’un mouvement souple.

“Je suis impliqué maintenant. J'ai plus le choix. Il faut que je vous sauve. Si je vous laisse ici, vous allez... j'aurai ça sur la conscience, alors... soyez gentil…”

L'autre sembla considérer la question, mais il gardait les yeux rivés sur les flots noirs. S’approchant,. Prompto le vit souffler, un petit nuage de buée blanche s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait pleuré, il pleurait encore. Mince, il ne bluffait pas du tout. Qu’est-ce que Prompto allait pouvoir faire ? Le sol était déjà froid à travers ses chaussettes. Et puis il ne pouvait pas vraiment se jeter à l’eau avec lui, ça ne les avancerait à rien… il n’avait vraiment plus intérêt à louper son coup, maintenant.

“Okay. Okay, d'accord.”

La petite voix du jeune homme retira un énorme poids de la poitrine de Prompto.

“Oh bon dieux, merci. Je sais pas ce que j’aurais fait si vous aviez sauté, en fait. Désolé, j’aurais pas dû dire ça ? Je peux approcher ?”

Il parlait trop. Beaucoup trop. Prompto fit un pas en avant quand l'autre hocha la tête, puis un second et il put tendre le bras et saisir sa manche, son poignet. Fin, froid, osseux. Prompto avait passé toutes ses dernières années en compagnie de Gladio et de ses amis, aucun n'était aussi raffiné que cela. Quel dommage, se surprit-il à penser ; comme il aurait été dommage de voir quelqu'un d'aussi fragile se briser sur les vagues en contrebas…

L'autre tourna sa jambe et relâcha la barrière de l'autre côté pour se retourner complètement. Puis, il y eut un claquement métallique sinistre.

En une seconde, un léger grognement de douleur. Un mouvement incontrôlé vers le bas. Et tout à coup, c'était toute sa silhouette délicate qui s'effondrait sur elle-même, glissait de la rambarde, plongeait vers l'obscurité agitée. Prompto sentit son propre poids tiré en avant, ses côtes entrer en contact de manière douloureuse avec le fer de la rambarde dans un second claquement. Au bout de son bras, le jeune homme pendait désormais, son autre main à peine rattrapée à l'un des barreaux les plus bas, ses deux jambes dans le vide et les pans de sa veste flottant dans le vent. Il leva un regard sombre et presque incrédule vers Prompto, dont le coeur commençait à battre tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait envie de vomir.

“Oh non,” souffla-t-il. 

L'autre, en-dessous de lui, sembla avoir la même réaction au même moment.

“Je vous tiens ! Tout va bien ! On va... à l'aide ! S'ils-vous-plait ! Tenez-vous à moi, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais vous remonter, okay ? Ca va aller…”

Ca n’allait pas du tout. Il semblait plus paniqué que celui qu'il tenait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de l'eau, mais c'était peut-être le choc, ou le fait que lui savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas de force dans les bras, qu'il pouvait à tout moment lâcher cette personne et l'envoyer à une mort certaine et il devrait vivre avec ça et vraiment, vraiment, pourquoi est-ce que Gladio ne pouvait pas être là…

Il tira de toute ses forces et sentit le poids au bout de ses bras remonter avec lui. Un bruit de métal lui indiqua que le garçon se tenait à la barrière. Il tira encore, jusqu'à réussir à le soulever au-dessus. Assez pour le saisir par le col de sa veste de costume, passer un bras sous ses aisselles, le hisser et les faire tous les deux rouler sur le bois vernis du pont.

Il laissa son souffle s'échapper de sa bouche alors qu'il appuyait son front sur la cravate humide et froide de l'homme qu'il venait de sauver. Le sauver. C'était vraiment arrivé ! Il avait sauvé quelqu'un. Il avait réussi... son souffle se fit plus erratique alors qu'il sentait son sourire s'étirer aussi, une sorte de rire épuisé monter de sa poitrine. 

“Ca va ?” demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle, sans même s'embêter à se relever pour le laisser respirer.

“Je peux plus bouger,” grommela l'autre, mais son ton semblait nettement moins strident que lorsqu'il était penché au-dessus du vide et Prompto prit cela pour quelque-chose de positif.

Il se releva au moment où la sécurité arrivait sur les lieux en trottinant. Deux gardes, avec leurs cottes de maille et leurs casques brinquebalant sur leur front, qui approchèrent avec suspicion. 

“C'est vous qui avez appelé ?”

L'un d'eux s'approcha de Prompto, l'autre de l'homme toujours allongé au sol, sa poitrine se soulevant de manière irrégulière et son expression figée dans une grimace de douleur. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui. Et se releva tout aussi promptement avec un cri de surprise.

“Mais c'est le prince !”

“Quoi ?” fit l'autre soldat.

"Le prince ?" répéta Prompto. 

Pour la première fois depuis qu’il l’avait vu passer en courant, Prompto tourna les yeux vers le visage de celui qu’il venait de ramener à bord, et détailla ses traits. Les cheveux noirs, le visage pâle et fin. Le costume qui devait être très cher. L’ornement en or autour de son genou. Il ouvrit la bouche, incapable de réagir. Le prince. 

Les deux gardes se tournèrent alors vers lui avec une expression beaucoup plus dure.

“Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au prince, exactement ?”

*

Le premier à arriver fut l'homme blond dans son armure rouge et or, le capitaine de la garde. En un instant, Prompto pouvait embrasser tous les détails du personnage. Hautain, maniéré, préoccupé par son apparence plus que par son efficacité. Une potiche de Niflheim pour donner les ordres et donner l'illusion d'une hiérarchie autoritaire et puissante. Juste après lui arriva l'homme en blanc, et c'était lui, de façon assez évidente, qui régnait vraiment au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Ils avaient quelque-chose de similaire, tous les deux. Le premier, le blond, s'approcha et tapa dans ses mains.

“Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?”

En attendant les autorités compétentes, les deux gardes avaient réussi à redresser le prince en position assise mais il avait commencé à crier quand ils avaient voulu le mettre debout, alors ils avaient dû le soulever à deux pour l'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche, celui que Prompto occupait avant cet incident. Son état les avait suffisamment occupés pour qu'ils oublient légèrement la présence de Prompto, qui observait la situation par-dessus leurs épaules. En revanche, le capitaine remarqua sa présence immédiatement et tendit un bras vers lui sans attendre.

“C'est lui, la cause de tout ça ? Passez-lui les menottes, enfin, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?”

Prompto fit un bond. “Quoi ? Mais non !”

“Pas de défense pour toi,” l'interrompit le garde en attrapant ses poignets.

"Hé," fit Noctis en se redressant un peu. L'homme en blanc s'était penché sur lui, apparemment préoccupé par son état - ou faisant très bien semblant de l'être. 

Un autre homme arriva ensuite, précipitamment. Il s'approcha immédiatement du prince, sans un seul regard pour le reste du groupe. Il tenait une paire de béquilles dans la main, qu'il lui tendit immédiatement, avant de s'agenouiller près de lui.

“Noctis, est-ce que tout va bien ?”

Prompto fut un peu surpris par la familiarité dont il faisait preuve. Il ne connaissait personne d’assez riche pour lui dire comment les choses se passaient à la cour d’Insomnia. Des gens appelaient le prince par son prénom, alors ? 

“Ignis,” soupira le prince. “Ca va, t'en fais pas. Juste un peu mal, mais ça passe.”

“C'est tout à fait inadmissible !” s'écria le capitaine en fixant Prompto d'un air qui se voulait autoritaire. “Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que vous pouviez poser la main sur le prince du Lucis ?”

“Ravus,” grogna le prince en question. “Dis à ton chien de garde de se calmer un peu.”

L’homme en blanc se tourna vers lui d’un mouvement vif.

“Majesté, vous n'êtes vraiment pas en mesure de prendre ce genre de décisions…”

“Il n'a rien fait, Ravus. Il... il m'a sauvé.”

“Sauvé, voyez vous ça ?” répéta le capitaine blond. 

“Oui,” répondit le prince d'un ton sec, “il m'a sauvé. J'étais…”

Réalisant soudainement qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer, Noctis perdit un peu de sa hargne. 

“J'étais... je voulais... il y avait un dauphin.”

“Un dauphin?” répéta Ravus avec un ricanement moqueur.

“Oui, je voulais le suivre du regard, je me suis penché par-dessus la rambarde et... euh, j'ai glissé. Enfin, l'attelle a lâché, et... si monsieur... s’il n'avait pas été là, je serais sûrement passé par-dessus bord.”

L'homme aux lunettes, celui que le prince avait appelé Ignis, se tourna alors vers la direction que Noctis indiquait du menton et observa Prompto, puis les gardes, comme s'il venait seulement de remarquer leur présence. Il avait un regard vert extrêmement perçant derrière ses lunettes et Prompto commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre quand il approcha de lui, ignorant complètement le capitaine de la garde. 

“C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?” demanda-t-il en l'observant de haut en bas. Il ne paraissait pas convaincu et Prompto trouvait cela vraiment étrange ; le prince avait dit ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'on se souciait de son avis à lui? 

“O-oui, c'est exactement ça,” répondit-il après avoir péniblement dégluti. 

“Eh bien,” fit le capitaine, “voilà une histoire incroyable. Le prince se soucie d’un poisson et finit par être sauvé par un citoyen aux habitudes nocturnes ! Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Nous allons pouvoir tous retourner à nos activités respectives…”

“Bien sûr,” fit Ignis mais il ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. “Ravus ? Pourriez-vous s'il-vous-plaît raccompagner le prince à l'intérieur ?” 

Il fit signe à l'homme en blanc, qui ne montra aucun empressement mais ne sembla pas trouver le courage de résister à cet ordre. Alors qu'il aidait le prince à se lever et à s'appuyer sur ses béquilles, Ignis se retourna de nouveau vers Prompto. 

“Je crains de n'avoir que très peu à vous offrir, mais si vous le permettez, accepteriez-vous de venir dîner avec nous, un de ces soirs ? Nous avons bien assez de chaises pour quelques invités et je me ferai un plaisir de vous présenter à n'importe quelle personne qu'il vous plairait de rencontrer.”

“Dites donc,” commenta le capitaine. “Voilà qui promet d’être intéressant…”

“Loqi, merci, vous pouvez disposer.”

Si Prompto avait cru que l'homme en blanc (Ravus, semblerait-il - il ferait sûrement mieux de s'en souvenir) était celui qui donnait les ordres, il était loin du compte. Visiblement, c'était cet homme-là qui était proche du prince et qui menait tout ce beau monde à la baguette. Il paraissait si jeune pourtant, mais il se dégageait une telle autorité de lui que refuser paraissait risqué. Prompto s'obligea une seconde fois à avaler sa salive.

“Ce serait... euh, un grand honneur... monsieur…”

“Inutile de vous forcer avec les formalités et les politesses,” lui répondit Ignis. “Nous sommes parfaitement capables d'indulgence envers ceux qui n'ont pas appris l'étiquette. Vous devriez remettre vos chaussures, en revanche, avant que quelqu'un ne trébuche dessus.”

Prompto baissa les yeux. Il était toujours en chaussettes et avec toute l'agitation autour de lui, avait complètement oublié la fraîcheur de l'air sur ses orteils. 

“C'est amusant,” fit remarquer Ignis avec un léger sourire. “Le prince manque de tomber, et vous trouvez tout de même le temps de retirer vos bottes et votre veste.”

Prompto se raidit. Il était fichu, après ça. Mais le jeune homme se contenta de lui adresser un dernier regard entendu - entendu, pas menaçant - et se retourna pour rejoindre les autres, et Prompto resta seul sur le pont, avec la chair de poule et un caillou dans l'estomac.

Oh, quand il allait raconter ça à Gladio...

*

Il avait été stupide. Tellement stupide ! Bien sûr qu’il n’avait pas vraiment l’intention de se jeter par-dessus bord. Mais il était en colère, contre Ravus pour l’avoir fait pleurer au dîner et contre lui-même parce qu’il ne voulait pas pleurer ; alors il fallait qu’il fasse quelque-chose, qu’il marque le coup. C’était vraiment la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eue. Et qu’est-ce qu’il aurait fait, s’il n’y avait eu personne ? Personne pour le convaincre de revenir, personne pour le rattraper lorsqu’il avait glissé ? Noctis avait voulu volontairement éviter tout contact humain mais maintenant qu’il était à l’abri, au chaud dans le fauteuil moelleux de sa suite, enroulé dans la couverture en polaire fournie par Ignis, il prenait pleinement conscience du fait qu’il devait sa vie à un parfait inconnu.

Stupide genou, et stupide tête avec toujours ses idées ridicules.

Il n’entendit pas Ravus arriver. C'est seulement quand sa botte entra dans son champ de vision que Noctis releva la tête. Le jeune homme avait retiré son manteau et son armure ; seulement vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt il paraissait beaucoup moins menaçant et même moins âgé. Noctis baissa la tête à nouveau. Ravus s'était peut-être changé mais lui était probablement toujours bon pour un savon. Prince du Lucis, responsabilités, bla bla bla, il était trop inconscient et devait cesser de se comporter comme si sa vie n'avait pas de valeur...

“On est partis du mauvais pied, tous les deux,” constata Ravus en s'asseyant face à lui.

Noctis retint un ricanement. Eh bien, ça, s'il s'y attendait…

“C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire.”

Ravus soupira.

“Je sais bien que je ne suis pas toujours très agréable... et ce bateau a beau être une merveille de technologie, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il te conduit à ton mariage et au traité de paix un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je comprends que tu puisses trouver cet arrangement étouffant ou difficile à porter. J'ai aussi... enfin, je n'étais pas dans la même situation que toi, évidemment, mais je sais ce que ça fait de voir son royaume nous être arraché, tu sais ?”

Noctis hocha brièvement la tête. Il ne voulait pas de ses excuses mais il voulait bien lui accorder ça. Ravus exhala longuement et s'enfonça un peu dans la banquette, sa main glissant vers la poche de son pantalon.

“Je n’étais pas supposé en parler, mais... je me suis dit... tant pis pour les ordres de Niflheim. J’ai quelque-chose pour toi.”

Il sortit de sa poche un petit objet noir, qui fit ouvrir à Noctis de grands yeux ronds.

“C'est...!”

“L'anneau des Lucii, oui.”

Noctis le regarda pendre au bout d’une longue chaîne sans y croire ses yeux. Il ne l’avait vu qu’en photo, bien sûr. L’anneau avait été perdu par son grand-père lorsque Niflheim avait attaqué avec son armée de Magiteks, Noctis n’était pas encore né à ce moment-là. Son père lui en avait parlé longuement cependant, jusqu’à ce que Noctis puisse saisir toute son importance et sa signification, et c’était avec la promesse de pouvoir le récupérer que son père avait accepté l’accord de paix. Mais est-ce que cela voulait dire que Ravus l’avait eu tout ce temps, alors qu’il était à Insomnia avec eux ?

“Il a été conservé par l’ancienne famille Nox Fleuret de Tenebrae depuis qu’il vous a été pris,” expliqua Ravus. “C’est un objet sacré après tout, il a sa place dans un temple. Et, tu vois, il est là. Comme promis par l’empire, il te reviendra au moment du mariage. Pas de mensonges.”

Noctis tendit la main pour l’attraper. Ravus, cependant, fut plus vif. Il le tint hors de portée et fixa Noctis d’un air dur.

“Ce que je propose ici est un arrangement, pas un cadeau. Je promets de me montrer courtois, et si tu te tiens correctement pendant tout le voyage, l’anneau sera à toi dès que nous aurons mis le pied à terre. Considère ceci comme un gage de ma bonne volonté.”

Il remit l’anneau dans sa poche et se leva. Pendant une seconde, Noctis considéra la possibilité de le plaquer au sol et récupérer l’anneau de force. Mais il était presque mort, ce soir, et sa jambe n’était toujours pas remise. Il était en miette ; il ne ferait jamais le poids face à Ravus. Il se contenta de soutenir son regard et faire semblant d'ignorer l'étincelle de haine et de déception qu'il pouvait y lire, cachée derrière les politesses et la fausse complicité.

“C’est pour cet objet que tu fais tout ça, Noctis. Tu ferais mieux de t’en souvenir, la prochaine fois que tu as envie de faire quelque-chose d'idiot.”

La porte de la suite se referma derrière lui dans un claquement sec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cause du festival des assassins, j'étais obligée d'ajouter Gladio le coureur de jupons à cette fic.  
> Long chapitre et on reprend le rythme habituel à partir de la prochaine fois.  
> Des bisous <3


	4. La cicatrice

“Oh, Prompto”, soupira Gladio, posant une main sur son genou maigre pour stopper le mouvement nerveux de sa jambe, “tu me rends la vie vraiment difficile.”

Prompto essaya de lever la jambe pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia mais la force de Gladio sur son genou était trop importante. Il dut se contenter d’une grimace exaspérée.

“Je t’ai rien fait du tout ! C’est quoi cette fois ?”

En toute honnêteté, ce n’était vraiment pas la réaction à laquelle il s’attendait. Il avait fini par dormir sur le banc à l’extérieur, quand l’excitation était finalement retombée et que l’air avait commencé à se réchauffer. Et vers le milieu de la journée, il avait finalement pu accéder à la chambre, pris une douche pour se débarrasser des embruns, et avait suivi Gladio et Dave sur le pont pour manger un sandwich au soleil. Et à la lumière du jour, les événements de la nuit semblaient encore plus incroyable - presque irréels. Il comptait un peu sur la réaction de son ami pour leur donner une consistance - mais Gladio l’entendait visiblement d’une autre oreille.

“T’es trop innocent. C’est de l’arnaque, Prompto. “Un de ces jours”, ça veut dire qu’ils ont pas du tout l’intention de t’inviter, mais ils veulent quand même se faire bien voir, alors ils restent vagues pour pas prendre d’engagement. Ils sont bien contents que t’aies sauvé leur prince mais tu gagneras rien du tout dans cette histoire, c’est comme ça que ça marche.”

“Wow, dis donc, tu passes une nuit avec Dave et tu te transformes en démocrate cynique ?”

Prompto fut lui-même surpris par l’acidité contenue dans sa voix. Il n’avait pas l’intention d’attaquer Gladio, mais la situation prenait un tour qui lui échappait - Gladio était censé être content pour lui. Gladio avait tout un tas d’occasions de rencontrer des gens intéressants et de poursuivre toutes sortes de relations avec eux parce qu’il était beau et qu’il avait de l’assurance - Prompto n’avait rien d’autre qu’un embarrassant statut d’expatrié et une bouche qui ne s’arrêtait jamais de parler au bon moment. Et pour une fois qu’il lui arrivait quelque-chose à lui ? Ce n’était toujours pas bon.

“C’est pas un truc que j’ai demandé,” insista-t-il avant que Gladio n’ait eu le temps de se remettre de la surprise. “C’est eux qui ont proposé tous seuls, ils avaient qu’à rien dire s’ils voulaient pas m’inviter, j’aurais pas… ça serait stupide de faire semblant…”

Mais il se rappela le regard entendu que lui avait lancé le serviteur du prince après que tout le monde soit parti, et son estomac se serra. Ce type-là savait que Prompto avait menti. Il avait dû remarquer tout de suite. Tout ce qu’il avait dit en public devenait alors une façade… mince… Gladio n’avait peut-être pas tort…

Prompto baissa les épaules avec un soupir. 

“Je savais même pas que c’était le prince… j’ai juste vu un gars en train de sauter…”

“Hey.” Gladio posa sa main sur son épaule. “Je dis pas que t’as eu tort. C’était bien, ce que t’as fait. T’as pas besoin de leur approbation, okay?”

Prompto laissa son poids reposer contre la main qui le tenait. Gladio avait toujours la peau chaude et une force rassurante, pas étonnant que tout le monde soit attiré par lui. Mais qui aurait envie de passer du temps avec Prompto ? 

“Allez, y aura sûrement plein d’autres trucs incroyables à vivre quand on sera arrivés. Pas la peine de faire cette tête. Et tu pourras toujours raconter cette histoire pour impressionner les filles.”

“Ouais… ouais, je suppose que oui.”

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de finalement se redresser et se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Ses mains claquèrent dans l’air alors qu’il essayait de se donner une impulsion plus énergique.

“Je pense que je vais retourner dans la chambre, finir la nuit que j’ai passée dehors à cause de t…”

Il se tut lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent finalement devant lui.

“Hum,” fit le prince, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

“Hum,” fit Prompto.

“Je peux repasser plus tard, si tu es occupé ou…”

“N-Non!” s’écria Prompto d’une voix si aiguë qu’il eut immédiatement envie de s’enterrer quelque-part. “Non, j’ai rien de… on fait comme tu v… enfin comme vous voulez…”

Le prince émit un petit rire. Prompto ferma les yeux, priant pour pouvoir rembobiner. Gladio allait se moquer de lui pendant les trente prochaines années.

“On peut aller faire un tour ? Tous les deux ?” demanda le prince et Prompto faillit se pincer pour vérifier qu’il ne dormait pas.

Il se tourna légèrement vers Gladio, qui, les yeux écarquillés, se contenta de hocher doucement la tête d’un air mal assuré.

“O… D’accord. Votre Majesté.”

Sa Majesté secoua la tête.

“C’est “altesse” pour le prince. Mais tu peux juste dire Noctis.”

*

“Tout seul ? Tout le temps ?”

“Oh, c'était pas si terrible. Je pouvais manger tout ce que je voulais et ramener tous les animaux errants à la maison...”

“Eh, moi aussi, mais j'avais des gens autour de moi... ”

“Oh, ça va, monsieur le prince ! C'est quoi, un privilège royal, de me faire me sentir mal à propos de mon enfance ? ”

Noctis se mit à rire. “Tu me traites même pas comme un prince alors arrête. ”

Il n'en avait absolument pas l'air, il fallait le dire. En jean et t-shirt noir en compagnie du jeune blond, c’était presque comme s’il était juste un garçon normal en compagnie d’un ami. Prompto, puisque c’était son nom, avait été très tendu au début, mais Noctis avait réussi à orienter la conversation sur sa vie et, au fur et à mesure qu’ils discutaient de choses aussi simples que l’école, les amis ou les petits boulots, il avait fini par se relaxer. Presque trop, peut-être – Noctis ne s’attendait pas à l’entendre mentionner si tranquillement qu’il avait été pratiquement abandonné par ses parents. Ses problèmes à lui avaient l’air stupide, quand il voyait avec quelle philosophie le blond abordait sa propre vie…

“Je voulais demander, aussi... ça va mieux, la jambe ?”

La voix du blond fit sortir Noctis de ses pensées. Il baissa machinalement les yeux vers son genou plus faible. 

“Oh, ouais, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle fait ça de temps en temps. C'était juste... disons, un très mauvais timing.”

“Ah... ouais…”

Un sacrément mauvais timing. Noctis avait l’impression qu’Ignis lui avait rebâché les oreilles avec ça pendant des heures - ils seraient en mer, mais il y avait une infirmerie spéciale et ils pourraient passer un appel prioritaire si quelque-chose arrivait, tout avait été prévu pour que Noctis puisse recevoir tous les soins nécessaires. Bien sûr qu’un docteur pourrait être escorté en bateau jusqu’à l’Hydréenne si Ignis où Noctis le demandait. Depuis la perte de l’anneau, le royaume entier s’était adapté à l’état de santé de plus en plus fragile des princes du Lucis ; même les villages de montagne avaient des hôpitaux à la pointe de la technologie, à tel point que certaines maladies avaient été complètement éradiquées et que, malgré la situation de guerre, l’espérance de vie et la densité de population n’avaient cessé de grimper. Paradoxalement, le royaume tout entier profitait de l'affaiblissement de son monarque, parce qu’il fallait que tout soit prévu partout au cas où le roi ait un rhume lors d’un déplacement officiel. Dans l’idée, il était impensable que la famille royale puisse souffrir de quoi que ce soit, à aucun moment. Et Noctis n’avait pas trouvé mieux à faire que grimper sur cette foutue rambarde et risquer de tomber à l’eau.

“Je voulais te remercier, d'ailleurs.”

Prompto cligna des yeux. Lui aussi, apparemment, avait été perdu dans ses pensées.

“Oh... pardon, quoi ?”

“Pour ce que tu as fait hier. Le sauvetage, mais aussi... pour ta discrétion. Ravus n'a vraiment pas besoin d'entendre parler de mon petit... moment d'égarement.”

Il se mit à ricaner sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Bon sang.

“Moment d'égarement,” répéta-t-il avec une grimace. “Voilà que je me mets à parler comme Ignis…”

Prompto ne disait plus rien et triturait nerveusement le bas de sa veste. Mince. Il le mettait de nouveau mal à l’aise avec ses remarques acerbes. Il avait déjà l’air d’un gamin quand il était de mauvaise humeur avec Ignis et Cor, mais qu’est-ce qu’un simple citoyen du royaume pouvait bien penser de ça ?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Prompto.

“Ouais, je sais. Tu te dis, oh, c'est le prince, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir comme problèmes dans sa vie pour se jeter d'un bateau..."

Prompto laissa échapper un rire nerveux. 

“Non, pas du tout... mec, être un prince ça doit être tellement plus difficile que d'être un photographe... je sais que moi en tout cas, je pourrais pas... oh là là…”

Noctis se tourna vers lui, surpris. Prompto ne le regardait pas, il fixait l'horizon, les joues légèrement roses, comme s'il disait quelque-chose de mal. Il avait toujours cette expression, en vérité. Il donnait toujours l'impression d'être en train de dire quelque-chose de mal. 

“Et puis, woah, un mariage !” s’écria-t-il ensuite. “J'ai déjà vu Dame Lunafreya à la télé, mais c'est quand même... woah. C'est vraiment quelque-chose.”

Noctis baissa la tête vers l'écume qui glissait le long du flanc du bateau. Bien sûr qu’il l’avait déjà vue à la télé. Elle était toujours à la télé, avec ses jolies boucles blondes et ses grands yeux bleus et son sourire radieux... tout le monde adorait Luna. Son visage arrivait à faire oublier aux Luciens qu’ils avaient perdu la guerre. 

Noctis fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque le visage de Prompto s’approcha du sien.

“C'est, genre... c'est un mariage politique, hein ?” demanda ce dernier sur le ton de la confidence. “C'est pour avoir la paix... tu l'as jamais rencontrée avant ?"

Noctis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma. Les arguments maintes fois répétés d'Ignis lui venaient désormais en tête automatiquement, il avait appris à les ressortir sans réfléchir. Il n'en avait pas besoin ici. Il serait facile de vider son sac auprès de cet inconnu, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais une fois descendu de ce bateau... mais il ne pouvait pas non plus faire confiance au premier inconnu dont il croisait la route, quand bien même cet inconnu lui avait sauvé la vie. 

“En fait, on s'est déjà rencontrés il y a longtemps... quand j'étais petit. Après... hum, je sais pas quel âge tu as, tu te souviens peut-être pas de cette histoire ? Quand le Marilith a attaqué un convoi royal ?”

“Euh, j'ai vingt ans... ouais, ça me dit pas grand chose. C'était... ah, oui ! C'était ce daemon que Nifflheim contrôlait, non ? Le premier qu'ils ont utilisé…”

“C'est ça. Et j'étais dans le convoi. J'ai... j'ai été blessé et on m'a amené à Tenebrae pour être soigné. Au palais royal. Donc j'ai rencontré Luna à ce moment là.”

Tout le monde avait rabâché à Noctis qu’il était devenu moins enjoué après l’attaque, mais ses souvenirs de Tenebrae restaient parmi les plus heureux de sa vie. Tant qu’il était là-bas, il avait droit à des soins constants et baignait dans la magie de l’Oracle. C’était ensuite que les choses avaient dégénéré. Lorsque l’empire avait finalement attaqué le dernier bastion royaliste de Tenebrae, qu’il avait fallu fuir à toute vitesse, que Luna avait refusé de venir avec eux et s’était laissée capturer… après ça, il ne pouvait plus s’allonger confortablement dans son lit sans appuyer sur la cicatrice dans son dos, les antidouleurs seuls ne suffisaient pas à faire refluer la douleur, et il passait des heures dans le noir à se demander ce qu’il aurait pu faire pour ne pas l’abandonner... 

“Voilà, donc on est restés en contact depuis ce jour-là. On avait jamais vraiment prévu de se marier tous les deux, en tout cas pas comme ça…”

“Vous êtes amoureux depuis ce temps alors ?”

La question prit Noctis par surprise, si bien qu'il laissa échapper un petit rire. Il le regretta instantanément.

“Quoi ?” fit Prompto. “J'ai dit quelque-chose de mal ?”

“Non, c'est pas ça…”

“Tu l'aimes pas, en fait ? C'est ça le problème ? Ou alors elle t'aime pas ? C'est ça ? Oh, c'est ça, hein ? Elle te déteste, en fait. Elle a un autre gars et elle veut pas se marier avec toi mais elle est forcée…”

“Mais arrête ! Hahaha, d'où tu sors toutes ces idées ? Luna est très gentille, vraiment adorable, et je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse détester qui que ce soit. Et elle a pas de petit ami... je veux dire, avant qu'on ne sache pour le mariage elle n'avait aucune raison de me cacher une information pareille, alors si elle n'a rien dit, je suppose que ça n'est pas un problème. Non, c'est juste…”

Noctis poussa un soupir et enfonça un peu plus la tête dans les épaules, son regard perdu sur l'horizon. Il n'y avait que du bleu à perte de vue ce jour-là, rien d'autre que le ciel et la mer, et l'Hydréenne semblait partir pour un autre monde. Peut-être n’atteindrait-elle jamais sa destination. Peut-être que Noctis pouvait parler, finalement...

“C’est juste que je vais me marier et la moitié du royaume va être offerte à l'empire, et j'ai l'impression que... tout le monde attend de moi que je sois heureux et satisfait de mon sort, mais en même temps... je crois qu'ils m'en voudraient si je ne pensait qu'à moi et à Luna et pas à... tous les gens qui vont devoir du jour au lendemain se plier aux règles de Nifflheim et probablement être maltraités par les soldats... et Ravus me déteste et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, et Ignis... Ignis est gentil, mais il ne pense toujours qu'en chiffres et en tactiques et... je crois que lui aussi est inquiet à ce sujet, parce que d'un point de vue politique, la situation est... pas aussi claire qu'on voudrait le faire croire, mais je peux pas l'aider, parce que c'est lui qui a toutes les cartes en main alors que moi, je suis juste le gentil prince qu'on amène à son mariage... y a tellement de choses dont il faut tenir compte et, je sais pas, j'y arrive pas ; j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, ici.”

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'apprêtait à l'exhaler dans un long soupir, mais un petit clic sur sa gauche le prit par surprise et lui fit tourner la tête. 

Prompto abaissa son appareil photo et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en une demi-seconde.

“Ah... désolé, je promets que j'écoutais vraiment ce que tu disais ! C'est juste qu'il y a eu ce rayon de soleil sur ton visage et... t'étais immobile, je pouvais pas le laisser passer…”

Sa voix se fâna dans un murmure étranglé. Il était probable que si le bateau avait pu heurter les récifs et couler immédiatement, il en aurait été soulagé. Pendant une seconde, l’intensité de cette émotion fut si clairement inscrite sur son visage que Noctis ne put s’empêcher de rire. 

“Bon, bah montre moi au moins si je ne suis pas trop moche dessus…”

Avant que Prompto n'ait pu réagir, Noctis avait attrapé l'appareil et était en train de faire passer la sangle au-dessus de sa tête. Il y avait tout un tas de boutons mais il trouva rapidement comment naviguer sur l’écran.

“Eh bien, voyons ça... eh, ça a l'air pas mal... dis donc, tu caches des choses là-dedans !”

Avec un sourire, Noctis quitta sa position pour se diriger, l'appareil entre ses mains, vers un coin plus ombragé du pont où il pourrait y voir plus en détail. Du coin de l’oeil, il vit Prompto suivre avec un temps de retard, balançant son poids d’un pied sur l’autre. Noctis changea de photo et éclata de rire.

“Ah, d’accord. C'est comme ça que tu attires les filles ? Tu leur dit que tu es un artiste et tu leur demande de poser pour toi ?”

Prompto laissa échapper un couinement terrorisé.

“Arrête, c'est pas du tout ce que tu penses !” Il essaya de lui tirer l'appareil des mains mais Noctis se pencha un peu plus au-dessus pour le protéger de son emprise et aussi naturel qu’il soit, Prompto n'allait sûrement pas tirer le prince du Lucis par le col de sa veste pour récupérer son appareil. Il se contenta de se tenir là et d’agiter les mains. Noctis lui offrit un sourire. 

“C'est plutôt pas mal... enfin, je m'y connais pas beaucoup en photographie et tout ça, je dois l'avouer, mais…”

Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait eu des leçons quand il était plus jeune au sujet de toutes les peintures accrochées dans la citadelle d’Insomnia, qui racontaient l’histoire des rois du Lucis. Il avait fini par acquérir quelques notions de composition. Pour ce qu’il en voyait, ce gars avait l’oeil. 

“Eh bien…” Prompto déglutit. “C'est plus facile quand elles sont nues... ça fait moins de distractions, alors les contrastes sont plus intenses et les détails ressortent mieux... regarde, attends…”

Apparemment enhardi par le compliment, il tendit - doucement - les mains vers l’appareil pour en récupérer le contrôle. Noctis le laissa le saisir et ses pouces naviguèrent immédiatement vers la croix fléchée à côté de l'écran, pour faire défiler les photos jusqu'à trouver celle qu'il voulait. 

“Là. C’est Holly, elle travaille à la centrale à Lestallum et elle a ces bras très très musclés, à force de manipuler des machines très lourdes et des vannes très serrées, et... on voit pas bien sur l'écran, c'est chiant, mais elle a des brûlures sur les coudes et les poignets... attends, je dois avoir d'autres photos d'elle quelque-part... évidemment ça a l'air ridicule comme ça…”

“C'est bon, je comprends l'idée.” Noctis pointa l’écran du doigt. “Celle-là, tu lui a pas demandé de se déshabiller ?”

Prompto s’interrompit, tourna l’appareil vers lui. 

“Quoi, Cindy ? Bah, je pouvais pas ! T'as vu le jaune de sa veste ? Avec le soleil qui se reflétait dessus... et ses cheveux, regarde la façon dont ses cheveux entourent son visage…”

“Hm, je vois…”

Il releva les yeux vers Prompto et leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde. Peu importait, en vérité. Tout ce qu’il remarquait, c’était la façon dont les yeux de Prompto s’étaient mis à briller, la disparition totale de sa nervosité et l’intensité qui perçait dans sa voix alors qu’il indiquait à Noctis chaque détail intéressant. Pour tout dire, Noctis s’était attendu à ce qu’il essaie de se défendre de prendre des photos de filles nues - mais voilà qu’il naviguait à travers les séries de clichés sans même s’arrêter une seconde de plus que nécessaire, il savait exactement ce qu’il cherchait et ce qu’il avait voulu faire ressortir, et c’était presque comme s’il ne voyait pas le reste.

Noctis devait probablement être ridicule à se demander s’il avait vraiment couché avec certaines d’entre elles. Prompto voyait clairement autre chose que lui dans ses modèles. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur l’écran.

“Ah, ça c'est pas une fille, si ?” fit-il remarquer alors que Prompto accélérait la cadence d’un geste du pouce agacé. Il s’arrêta net pour revenir en arrière.

“Ah, non, celles-là c'est mon ami Gladio... il venait de finir le remplissage de son tatouage. Je sais pas si t'arrives à voir, mais la peau était toute gonflée et légèrement rouge autour des lignes…”

“C'est un sacré tatouage.”

“Ouais, il a toujours été du genre à faire croire que rien ne peut lui faire mal.”

“Je veux bien le croire,” rit Noct. “C'est aussi de sacrés muscles !”

“C’était un de mes premiers modèles. C’était plus facile de lui demander à lui, je crois qu’il se mettrait à poil pour n’importe quelle raison, et puis… bah, ça fait un bon modèle d’entraînement. Même quand il était plus jeune il était déjà immense. Et franchement, je me lasse pas de…”

Prompto s’interrompit brutalement. Lorsque Noctis releva les yeux vers lui, ses joues étaient rouges et son expression fermée. 

Oooh, alors c’était ça. 

“Tout va bien ?” demanda-t-il quand même, parce qu’il était bien élevé.

“Quoi? Oui,” fit Prompto en revenant à lui. “Peu importe, c’est pas ça que je voulais montrer. Ca doit pas être… oui! Là, regarde.”

Il lui colla pratiquement l’appareil photo sur le visage et Noctis fut obligé de suivre le mouvement et laisser tomber le sujet de Gladio lui aussi. Les photos que Prompto essayait de lui montrer étaient des plans plus rapprochés sur la même fille que tout à l’heure, et même sur le petit écran, les nuances de sa peau étaient facilement visibles.

“Tu vois, ça c’est génial. Zoome un peu, comme ça. Quand la peau brûle et cicatrise, c’est comme si elle se repliait…”

“Se repliait sur elle-même, ouais, je sais.”

Il avait dû dire ça plus sèchement qu’il le voulait, parce que Prompto eut un mouvement de recul au coin de sa vision. Noctis fit une grimace.

“Attaque de marilith, tu te souviens ? Bah, j’étais en voiture. Tout a pété. Y avait des flammes partout.”

La vérité, c’était qu’il était fasciné. Ce qu’il voyait de la lumière sur la jeune fille faisait ressortir la brûlure de telle manière qu’elle semblait presque plus réelle que la cicatrice que Noctis avait dans le dos. Il ne pouvait toujours la voir que de manière indirecte, à travers un miroir où en photo. Il la sentait quand il passait la main dessus, mais elle lui semblait étrangère, comme ajoutée sur son corps. Sur la photo, la jeune femme semblait entière. 

“Désolé… je, j’ai pas vraiment pensé...”

“C’est rien. Je te l’avais pas dit non plus. Juste… je sais de quoi ça a l’air.”

“T’as encore la cicatrice ?”

Noctis haussa un sourcil. Prompto se balançait encore d’un pied sur l’autre, mais son expression n’avait pas tout à fait repris la nervosité qui l’habitait plus tôt.

“Si tu veux que je pose pour toi, je pense qu’il va te falloir une autorisation officielle de la cour et un paquet de papiers à remplir.”

Et de nouveau, le visage de Prompto devint rouge.

“Non, je voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! Enfin si tu veux des photos je vais pas refuser évidemment, je veux dire, je peux pas refuser ça, mais… j’essayais pas de…”

“C’est bon. je me moque juste de toi.”

Prompto se mordit la lèvre d'un air embêté.

“C'est pas très princier ça votre Altesse…”

“Oh, ça va hein.” 

Ils se mirent à rire au même moment. Noctis poussa l'appareil photo vers Prompto pour effacer son air fier de son visage, et leurs doigts s’effleurèrent lorsque Prompto referma les mains autour du boîtier. 

Noctis laissa bêtement retomber ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, des picotements sous la peau. Vraiment, pourquoi fallait-il que ce bateau ait une destination ?

“Noctis je t’ai cherché pa… oh. Bonjour.”

Il sursauta en entendant la voix d’Ignis. Le regard qu’il tourna vers lui devait être affreux - rempli de honte, de crainte, d’embarras. Ignis se contentait de regarder Prompto, qui fixait Ignis en retour avec une expression plus gênée encore.

“Ah, oui,” s’écria Noctis en revenant soudainement à la réalité. “Euh, Prompto, désolé, je me suis un peu laissé emporter, à la base j’étais censé t’inviter… officiellement, je veux dire. Si ça te tente de… dîner avec nous, on peut faire ça demain soir? Ignis s’est dit que tu aurais pas vraiment de vêtements adaptés mais tu pourrais sûrement lui demander et emprunter un de mes costumes…”

C’était lui qu’Ignis regardait à présent, avec le genre d’expression qu’il prenait lorsque Noctis faisait une bêtise et qu’il hésitait à venir à son secours. 

“En effet,” finit-il quand même par dire. “Prompto, c’est cela ? Je ne crois pas que nous ayons eu le loisir de nous présenter l’un à l’autre proprement…” Il tendit une main vers le blond qui hésita avant de la serrer. “Je suis Ignis Scientia, conseiller personnel de son altesse, chargé de prendre soin de tout ce qu’il oublie de faire. Entre autres choses.” 

Il offrit un sourire parfait à Prompto, le genre qui laissait croire qu’il était simplement poli et _enchanté-de-vous-connaître-monsieur_ mais que Noctis connaissait pour être celui qui voulait dire qu’il l’observait de près. 

En un instant, l’Hydréenne était de nouveau une cage. 

“Euh… Prompto,” se présenta Prompto avec une poignée de main faible. “Juste Prompto.”

“Pas même de nom de famille?”

“... Argentum.”

Ignis allait vérifier son casier judiciaire dès qu’il serait de retour dans la suite. Noctis se retint très fort de ne pas rouler des yeux. 

“Enchanté de vous rencontrer alors, monsieur Argentum.”

“Ouais, ouais,” soupira Noctis. “Tu venais me chercher ? On y va ?”

En quelques minutes, il avait de nouveau rentré la tête dans les épaules, repris son masque d’indifférence, et quand Ignis se tourna de nouveau vers lui, Noctis le vit pincer les lèvres d’un air désapprobateur et se renfrogna plus encore.

“En effet. Il faut que je te prépare pour le dîner. Si vous voulez bien excuser son Altesse...”

“Oh, euh, pas de problème,” bredouilla Prompto. “On se voit… demain, alors.”

Noctis aurait voulu le regarder et lui sourire, lui promettre que oui, ils se verraient quoi qu’il advienne, mais Ignis était là désormais, son regard perçant pouvait presque voir à travers eux, et la magie était passée. 

Il faudrait que cette bulle d’oxygène soit suffisante, au moins jusqu’à la prochaine fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "je reviens à un rythme plus tranquille" disais-je avant d'écrire un chapitre de 9 pages.  
> J'espère que vous aimez toujours !


	5. Les serpents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ensemble "dîner + fête" devait faire 3 chapitres mais n'arrête pas de se rallonger du coup j'espère que vous aimez cette partie du film.

Prompto, étalé sur le lit avec les mains sur son visage, devenait ridicule. Gladio lui donna un coup de pied dans le flanc et il réagit à peine, si ce n’est pour laisser échapper un long soupir plaintif. 

“Nooon,” geignit-il pour la douzième fois. “Pourquoi j’ai accepté ? Je suis trop nul ! Gladio, comment on refuse une invitation royale ?”

“Je t’aide pas. Tu t’es foutu dans ce pétrin, alors maintenant tu te mets debout et tu vas voir ce gars. Il a bien dit qu’il allait te filer un costume, pas vrai ?”

“Jamais j’aurai l’air classe même dans un costume ! Gladio ! Tu comprends pas ça, toi, t’as jamais été moche…”

“T’es pas moche, Prompto,” soupira Gladio en lui donnant un deuxième coup de pied, un peu plus fort. “Et puis le prince t’as déjà vu dans tes guenilles maintenant alors c’est trop tard pour l’impressionner.”

Cet argument, au moins, eut le mérite de le faire se relever, pour s’asseoir au bord du lit avec une expression ennuyée. 

“Mais de quoi je vais parler ? Il va y avoir plein de gens, et… je peux pas leur montrer mes photos, et j’ai rien fait d’intéressant dans ma vie, tout ce que j’ai fait c’est baratiner un gars pour qu’il se jette pas dans l’eau et je peux même pas dire ça…”

“Tu sais, le gars qui t’habillera va sûrement s’occuper de te briefer aussi. C’est comme ça qu’on survit dans les dîners mondains. Même les riches.”

“T’as déjà fait ça ?”

“Qu’est-ce que tu crois que je fiches ici ? Sur ce pont au moins, personne t’emmerde si tu lâches un “putain” au milieu d’une phrase…”

Prompto pâlit.

“Et si je dis “putain” devant le prince par accident ?”

Gladio grinça des dents.

“ _Vas-y_ , Prompto. Si je te revois avant demain matin je te fais dormir dans le couloir.”

*

Bien sûr qu’Ignis avait fait ce qu’il pouvait pour discrètement rassembler un dossier sur le dénommé Prompto Argentum. 

Ce n’était pas comme si c’était difficile - son site web avec ses photos était le premier résultat qui tombait, derrière un profil Kupook rempli de selfies. Noctis n’aurait pas pu trouver pire nouvel ami - à croire qu’il l’avait fait exprès. Ignis n’avait eu qu’à examiner les arrière-plans sur la plupart des clichés pour conclure que le jeune homme était installé à Lestallum - depuis quelques mois, en tout cas. Les photos plus anciennes montraient différents emplacements à travers tout le Lucis, en compagnie de personnes chaque fois différentes - quoiqu’un visage semble revenir plus régulièrement que les autres, facilement reconnaissable à la large cicatrice qui entaillait son côté gauche. S’il remontait plus loin encore, Ignis reconnaissait Insomnia - pas les quartiers qu’il avait l’habitude de fréquenter, bien sûr, mais les banlieues résidentielles moins aisées, les restaurants moins huppés. 

Il avait pu retracer le reste avec un peu plus d’efforts. Un bébé adopté par une famille d’Insomnia, une enfance plutôt solitaire… sûrement quelqu’un qui n’aurait pas fait de vagues durant toute son existence s’il n’avait pas croisé la route d’un certain Gladiolus Amicitia. 

Voilà ce qui intriguait Ignis. 

Les Amicitia avaient quitté la cour bien avant sa naissance. Ignis n'avait connu que Cor Leonis comme bouclier du roi - l’Immortel, tel qu'il était souvent nommé par la presse, avait à peine quinze ans quand il avait été lié à Mors, et il avait semblé naturel qu'il prenne le relai avec Régis lorsque celui-ci était devenu roi. Il n'était pas assez âgé pour prétendre déjà former une nouvelle lignée de boucliers. Les années passant, il n'était toujours pas marié - et il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'il serait aussi le bouclier de Noctis quand le temps viendrait. 

La vie du bouclier du roi était liée à celle de son souverain par la bénédiction du cristal - au sens propre, il ne pouvait mourir tant que vivait le roi, à moins de donner sa vie pour lui. La coutume voulait donc qu'on lie un roi avec un bouclier de la même génération. Depuis que l'anneau avait été perdu cependant, les rois avaient perdu de leur vitalité. Mors avait été rattrapé par ses blessures de guerre, et Régis à son tour était condamné à ne pas vivre vieux - mais si le mariage se passait bien, ils pourraient éviter cette destinée à Noctis, et par extension, Cor finirait peut-être par illustrer très littéralement son surnom. Dans l'absolu, il pouvait servir encore des générations de rois. Peut-être plus personne ne connaîtrait d'autre bouclier que Cor Leonis, l’Immortel. 

Mais Ignis avait déjà pu voir de vieux clichés de Régis lorsqu'il était jeune, en compagnie du tout aussi jeune Clarus Amicitia, alors encore promis à succéder à son père. Et la ressemblance avec le jeune homme sur les photos de Prompto Argentum était assez frappante pour qu’Ignis ait du mal à en détacher son regard.

Il savait que les Amicitia avaient dû quitter la cour après la terrible erreur stratégique qui avait coûté l'anneau au Lucis lors de la bataille de Cavaugh. Il savait, théoriquement, que Clarus avait dû avoir des enfants, qui avaient grandi loin des projecteurs. Mais retrouver ainsi son fils, par hasard, parce que son ami photographe s'était trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment pour venir en aide au prince… la coïncidence était vraiment trop belle. 

Il doutait que Prompto sache quoi que ce soit au sujet de la magie du cristal. Mais Ignis n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de chercher à en savoir un peu plus.

Lorsque les coups à la porte se firent entendre, il referma son ordinateur portable avec un sourire satisfait.

*

Prompto n'était jamais entré dans un espace aussi bien décoré. Même le Leville à Lestallum - dans lequel il n'avait pu dormir qu'une seule nuit - faisait pâle figure en comparaison. 

La chambre d'Ignis était parfaitement rangée et la lumière, tamisée et relaxante. Il s'observait dans un miroir en pied plus large qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, avec un cadre en bronze et une petite lampe sur le dessus. La moquette sous ses pieds était si moelleuse qu'il aurait pu dormir dessus. Et bien sûr, le costume gris anthracite dans lequel il se voyait n'avait rien à envier au décor.

A sa droite, Ignis émit un petit son approbateur et commença à tourner derrière lui. 

“Oui, c'est un peu large aux épaules mais je me doutais qu'il t'irait bien... vous faites à peu près la même taille, c'était évident dès que je t'ai vu. Et puis, personne ne s'attend à ce que tu portes du sur-mesure, et ils ne remarqueront certainement pas qu'il est adapté à celles du prince…”

Il déplia une main pour tirer un peu sur l'arrière de la veste et fronça les sourcils. 

“Je pourrais peut-être arranger ce pli avec une épingle…”

“C'est déjà très bien comme ça!” s'écria Prompto, sortant de sa torpeur. Il n'en revenait déjà pas de porter un costume prévu pour le prince, mais il ne saurait définitivement plus où se mettre si Ignis commençait en plus à l'arranger. Il se demanda brièvement si le costume avait déjà été porté par Noctis, ou s'il était en train de l'inaugurer. Le sang qui lui montait à la tête devait colorer ses joues car Ignis répondit, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées :

“J'ai fait emporter un certain nombre de costumes neufs à Noctis avant de partir, pour le temps qu'il passera à Altissia avant son mariage. Il y en a toujours beaucoup trop, en vérité. Je peux tout à fait en sacrifier un pour t'habiller correctement le temps d'une soirée.”

“... sacrifier ?” répéta Prompto en haussant les sourcils. 

Bon sang, ses expressions maladroites ressortaient encore plus que d'habitude maintenant qu'il était tiré à quatre épingles. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse attention à ça une fois qu'il serait dans la salle à manger.

Ignis hocha la tête.

“Eh bien, oui. Voyons, Noctis ne peut pas être vu dans un costume qui a déjà été porté par quelqu'un d'autre avant lui ; quel genre d'image est-ce que cela donnerait de lui ?”

Prompto ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil vers la causeuse qui occupait le coin de la pièce. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit plus près de lui, pour lui permettre de défaillir un instant. 

“C'est juste que... ce truc doit coûter une fortune.”

“C'est la couronne qui paie, ça rentre dans les frais de réception du prince. Ce genre de choses arrive tout le temps, tu n'es certainement pas la première personne auprès de qui je dois intervenir pour maintenir la réputation de la cour... et pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais même plus combien il a coûté.”

C'était donc officiel, à présent : chaque fois qu'Ignis ouvrait la bouche, Prompto avait envie de disparaître dans un trou. Son inconfort devait se lire sur son visage, et Ignis se mit à rire.

“Tu n'as vraiment pas l'habitude de ça, n'est-ce pas ?”

Il ne se moquait pas, pourtant. Il regarda Prompto à travers le miroir, lui offrit un sourire juste au-dessus de son épaule. Il leva une main, arrangea un peu le col. 

“Tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est qu'un dîner et personne ne souhaite te dévorer. De plus, je serai là pour t'aider et Noctis ne te laissera pas marcher dessus non plus.” 

Puis, en un instant, son expression tendre fut remplacée par un regard vert intense et il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de Prompto.

“Allons, voyons voir ce que je peux faire avec ça sans passer trop de temps. Il faut encore que j'aide son Altesse après ça, et crois-moi, Noctis se montre beaucoup plus difficile que toi quand il s'agit de l'habiller.”

 

La salle de réception du pont supérieur n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la salle commune de l'étage où Gladio et lui dormaient.

Un immense escalier descendait vers un hall où le sol et les murs étaient couverts de bois si bien vernis que les gens s'y reflétaient presque. De longues colonnes entourées de fausses vignes soutenaient une terrasse à la rambarde dorée, et dessous, une grande porte en bois et en verre ouvrait vers un premier salon, dont Prompto ne distinguait pas grand-chose sinon qu'il était empli de fauteuils verts et qu'un bar occupait le côté. Il descendit les dernières marches, observant partout autour de lui pour essayer d'en absorber le plus possible avec les yeux. Ignis lui avait fait poser son appareil photo, et à voir tous ces gens qui allaient et venaient ici, il comprenait pourquoi. Il aurait eu l'air encore plus ridicule avec un objet aussi gros autour du cou.

Il aurait quand même voulu pouvoir prendre une photo. Les surfaces vitrées lui renvoyaient en déformé le reflet de ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur le côté, et de son costume - le costume de Noctis, enfin, le costume que personne d'autre que lui ne mettrait jamais alors c'était comme si c'était le sien, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait réussi à garder son bracelet en cuir, dissimulé sous la manche de sa chemise. La pression autour de son poignet lui rappelait sa présence mais il était parfaitement invisible et Prompto se sentait comme quelqu'un d'autre, dans cette tenue. 

Il aurait aimé que Gladio soit là. Il devait être dans la cale à cette heure. Il avait passé toute la matinée à discuter avec les mécaniciens et à s'arranger avec les cuisiniers pour réussir à organiser des fêtes un peu plus animées dans les quartiers communs. Ils ne s'étaient croisés que brièvement dans l'après-midi, quand Gladio était revenu prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de la cale et qu'il l'avait trouvé en train de paniquer sur son lit. C'était la première fois depuis presque des années que Prompto faisait quelque-chose sans lui, en tout cas quelque-chose de vraiment important. Et il allait dîner avec le prince du Lucis ! Gladio insistait sans cesse sur le fait que ses origines ne valaient plus rien, et qu'il n'avait rien d'un noble, mais Prompto restait persuadé qu'il se serait senti bien plus à l'aise que lui dans ce genre d'environnement. Gladio était à l'aise partout. Et à défaut, ils auraient au moins pu paniquer ensemble. 

Ignis lui avait dit de partir devant, que Noctis allait mettre longtemps à préparer et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne reste pas dans les parages pendant ce temps. Il ajouta aussi que le prince allait sans doute revenir du salon avec Ravus et, sans le dire explicitement, avait su faire comprendre à Prompto que Ravus n'apprécierait pas de le voir ici. 

Il se retrouvait donc au milieu d'une foule de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les hommes autour de lui étaient tous plus âgés, accompagnés de femmes aux robes époustouflantes qu'il aurait voulu voir danser dans la lumière du soleil couchant, et ils s'adressaient les uns aux autres avec des sourires polis, et des gestes de la main. Prompto observa le plus proche, tout en s'assurant que lui ne pouvait pas le voir. Un bras dans le dos, l'autre main repliée vers son torse, il lui manquait la pipe bien sûr, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il devait se tenir plus droit et agiter la main en rythme avec ses paroles. L'autre évoquait les mines désaffectées qu'il venait d'acquérir à Balouve et ce qu'il prévoyait d'en faire pour relancer l'économie dans la région, et Prompto ne savait même pas où se situait Balouve. Une boule désagréable commença à se former dans sa gorge et il s'efforça de respirer lentement. Mais qu'allait-il pouvoir raconter pendant ce dîner ? C'était un cadeau empoisonné que lui faisait Ignis, la promesse de nourriture de qualité ne faisait rien pour lui épargner la crainte constante de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas avoir sa place.

Il leva les yeux vers l'escalier. Peut-être était-il encore temps de se retourner comme si de rien n'était et de repartir par là où il était arrivé, avant que quiconque ne le reconnaisse...

Noctis choisit ce moment pour arriver.

Lui aussi s'était habillé, avec un costume noir finement brodé de lignes d'argent, qui suivait la forme longiligne de son corps de parfaite manière, et Prompto réalisa que c'était à cela que son costume était supposé ressembler, cette seconde peau qui épousait les mouvements du prince alors qu'il descendait l'escalier. Personne n'avait obligé le prince à coiffer sa tignasse rebelle - ou bien Ignis n'avait-il pas réussi à le convaincre, elle voletait donc librement autour de son visage. Son genou était enfermé dans l'atelle dorée que Prompto l'avait vu porter lors de leur première rencontre. 

Il scruta la foule jusqu'à trouver Prompto et son visage s'éclaira. 

Essuyer ses paumes moites sur les jambes de son pantalon témoignait très certainement d'un manque d'étiquette, aussi Prompto se contenta-t-il de les serrer dans son dos et essayer de les essuyer discrètement l'une sur l'autre - sans succès. Noctis descendit l'escalier dans sa direction avec ce demi-sourire que Prompto avait vu se dessiner sur son visage à plusieurs reprises pendant l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il se fondait parfaitement dans le décor et, vraiment, Prompto aurait voulu avoir son appareil photo.

Non. Il se préoccupait rarement de la beauté des gens ; pas de la manière dont le reste du monde s'en souciait, en tout cas. Pour lui, c'était son outil de travail, la matière première avec laquelle il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Mais là... Noctis était beau et il ne s'agissait pas seulement de vouloir le prendre en photo. En une seconde passèrent dans la tête de Prompto un millier d'interrogations : est-ce que le costume n'était pas trop grand, est-ce que ses cheveux étaient bien mis, est-ce que son sourire n'était pas trop niais, est-ce qu'il n'était pas trop décalé? Est-ce que quelqu'un risquait de le trouver dégoûtant à côté du prince ? Oh bon sang, il allait lui faire honte, n'est-ce pas ?

“Eh bien, ça te va super bien, mes fringues.”

C'était encore pire qu'avec Ignis. Prompto fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à cette phrase et se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Noctis rit. 

“T'en fais pas ; personne ne remarquera. On dirait presque qu'il a été fait pour toi.”

“Les chaussures sont un peu trop petites,” avoua finalement Prompto, et Noctis rit une seconde fois. 

C'était bon de l'entendre en rire. Le nœud dans l'estomac de Prompto commençait à se détendre.

“Tu attends depuis longtemps ?”

“Je viens d'arriver... j'essayais juste de trouver un recoin dans lequel personne ne me remarquerait.”

“Plutôt impressionnant, hein ? C'est terrible pour moi aussi, si tu veux tout savoir. Ces réceptions sont un vrai nid de serpents.”

Noctis se pencha d'un air de conspirateur à la fin de sa phrase, et Prompto sentit sa main se presser entre ses omoplates alors qu'il l'incitait doucement à se tourner dans sa direction.

“Là,” indiqua Noctis, “c'est Aranea Highwind. Elle se présente comme archéologue, mais en fait, elle est chasseuse de primes, en ce moment pour l'empire. Ignis l'a à l'oeil, mais elle n'a rien fait d'autre depuis le début du voyage que de boire trop de vodka au bar et rire avec ses deux hommes de main.”

Noctis montrait une très grande femme aux cheveux d'argent, perchée sur des talons beaucoup trop hauts, et riant à gorge déployée dans une combinaison moulante. Il tourna encore un peu et fit un geste du menton vers une autre silhouette. Prompto connaissait cette armure rouge et or, ces cheveux soigneusement coiffés. C'était l'homme qui voulait lui passer les menottes.

“Loqi Tummelt, le capitaine de la garde... le petit toutou de Ravus. Il travaille pour Nifflheim, techniquement, alors c'est difficile de dire lequel tient l’autre en laisse... mais bon, il a besoin qu'on lui donne des ordres, sinon il est en roue libre. Et celui à qui il parle, c'est Caligo Ulldor... un vieux général de Nifflheim... en charge des forces d'occupation sur le territoire du Lucis.”

“Y a personne ici qui vient de notre côté de la barrière ?” demanda Prompto avec un petit rire nerveux.

“Tu commences à le sentir aussi, hein ? Nous, on a... eh bien, Cor est là-bas, tu sais qui il est... et il discute avec Sanya Yeager, c'est une scientifique qui étudie la faune du Lucis et l'influence des daemons sur la nature. Elle a plein de trucs intéressants à dire sur Niflheim mais elle finit toutes les soirées à rouler sous la table. On a Monica Elshett, la capitaine de la garde royale, c'est la femme en uniforme... elle est directement en-dessous de Cor dans la chaîne hiérarchique. Mais comme la garde n'est pas venue toute entière avec nous, je suppose qu'elle est juste là en tant que représentante et pas en tant que soldat. Et le type bizarre qui essaie de draguer la serveuse, c'est Dino Ghiranze. Il était journaliste et s'est reconverti en bijoutier, il a fait fortune grâce à ça... enfin... il vend des diamants à la moitié de la cour et se sert de ça comme façade pour récupérer tous les secrets gênants et les vendre à d'autres magazines. Le problème c'est que ceux qui pourraient prouver que c'est lui n'ont pas envie d'admettre que ce qu'il raconte est vrai.”

“Wow. Tu parles d'un allié.”

“Ouais, tu vois ? les gens qui sont partis de Galdina sont des membres de la haute société qui veulent aller voir Altissia... et le personnel offert par Nifflheim est essentiellement constitué de geôliers.”

Prompto déglutit difficilement. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à cause d'un simple manque d'étiquette, mais Noctis avait de bonnes raisons de se sentir à l'étroit ici. Sauter par-dessus bord devenait une possibilité plutôt facile à envisager. 

“Mais !” fit Noctis avec un ton soudainement plus enthousiaste. “Tu es là cette fois. Ça fait au moins une personne intéressante à qui parler pendant le dîner.”

Il lui adressa un petit sourire, à peine visible sous la façon dont il baissait la tête, mais qui fit réaliser à Prompto pourquoi il n'aurait pas pu refuser l'invitation. Il n'était pas question d'apprécier la compagnie de tous ces gens, ni de les impressionner. Il était là pour tenir compagnie à Noctis.

S'efforçant de retrouver son sourire, il lui présenta alors son bras.

“Eh bien, votre Majesté, est-ce que nous allons nous installer alors ?”

Noctis rit, ce petit rire grave que Prompto commençait à adorer.

“C'est aux dames qu'on présente le bras, normalement,” expliqua-t-il tout en saisissant tout de même le bras de Prompto. “C'est pour les aider à marcher avec les robes et les talons hauts. Mais j'ai un mauvais genou, et je suis le prince, alors je suppose que ça fait une double excuse…”

Et avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser, Prompto se laissait entraîner par Noctis en direction des portes

Ils traversèrent sans regarder autour d'eux le brouhaha tranquille qui était ce son si particulier des riches - une façon de faire du bruit sans en faire, que Prompto avait toujours trouvée étrange. Il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier si on les regardait passer, si quelqu'un connaissait le prince du Lucis et s'ils remarquaient qu'il se promenait au bras d'un autre garçon - un inconnu dans un costume qui n'était pas taillé pour lui. Noctis marchait d'un pas décidé et le seul moment où il s'arrêta fut pour pousser la deuxième porte de l'autre côté, et alors ils se retrouvèrent face à Ignis qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, était parvenu à aller plus vite qu'eux et à rejoindre la salle à manger en premier. Il baissa brièvement les yeux sur l'endroit où ils se tenaient l'un à l'autre, et son visage n'exprima rien.

“Notre table est au fond de la salle, comme d'habitude, Noctis. Auriez-vous vu Ravus en venant ici ?”

Noctis haussa les épaules.

“Nope. Et son toutou est là-bas, tu peux aller lui demander.”

“Hm... merci, Noctis. J'arrive, installe donc monsieur Argentum.”

Sans les attendre, Ignis remonta le courant, et Noctis entraîna Prompto vers le fond de la salle à manger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pas d'autre chapitre avant décembre parce que je fais le nanowrimo! des bisous


	6. Le poker

Prompto avait déjà été impressionné lorsqu'il avait dû se rendre au dernier étage pour se faire habiller par Ignis - la décoration chez les riches n'avait rien à voir avec celle de sa propre chambre, même si sa chambre n'avait vraiment rien à envier aux endroits où Prompto dormait d'habitude. Il avait aussi ouvert de grands yeux devant le hall entièrement décoré de dorures aux arabesques délicates. La salle à manger était cependant autre chose - une véritable débauche de lumière, sous laquelle rutilaient assiettes en porcelaine peinte, couverts en métal bien trop nombreux pour une seule personne, et verres en cristal. Noctis s'arrêtait tous les deux pas pour saluer quelqu'un ou se laisser saluer, et introduisait Prompto en tant que "monsieur Argentum", sans en dire plus - c'est ainsi que Prompto découvrit qu'Argentum était le nom d'une ancienne minuscule province du Lucis qui avait depuis été fondue dans la grande région de Cleigne, et que si le nom avait perdu toutes ses lettres de noblesse, les initiés semblaient ravis d'avoir une occasion d'étaler leur culture, et les hommes d'affaires y attachaient encore une impression de grande richesse. 

Prompto savait que son père adoptif travaillait beaucoup, mais certainement pas dans les téléphériques comme tous ici semblaient le croire. Quand il était petit, sa mère l'avait bien pris à part dans le salon pour lui expliquer que son père et elle “aidaient des gens à traverser” et c'était pour cela qu'ils n'étaient pas souvent à la maison, mais déjà à l'époque, il avait bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de voyages de plaisance. Là, devant tous ces gens venus de Niflheim à qui il ne pouvait certainement pas révéler d'information trop explicite, il comprenait cependant toute l'ironie de la situation. 

Dès qu'il pourrait les contacter et leur raconter son voyage, il faudrait qu'il pense à les féliciter pour cette couverture. 

Quand ils parvinrent finalement à la table royale, Prompto se sentait presque à l'aise. Visiblement, Noctis - ou plutôt Ignis - invitait des personnes différentes à s'asseoir avec eux tous les soirs, aussi personne ne fut vraiment surpris de le voir s'installer à la gauche du prince, laissant une chaise vide pour Ignis alors que Cor s'installait à la droite immédiate de Noctis. A gauche de Prompto s'assit la femme aux cheveux argentés que Noctis lui avait montré un peu plus tôt, Aranea - Prompto n'avait pas retenu son nom de famille. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et sourit comme si elle souriait à un morceau de viande.

“Commence par les couverts à l'extérieur et remonte vers le centre,” lui glissa-t-elle discrètement alors que le reste des sièges se remplissait. 

Prompto ne sut quoi répondre. Était-il à ce point évident qu'il ne devait pas être là ?

“Rappelle-toi qu'ils sont riches et qu'ils adorent ça," ajouta-t-elle plus bas encore. "Le truc, c'est de leur faire croire que tu possèdes une mine d'or et ils n'y regarderont pas à deux fois pour t'accepter dans leur club.”

Puis, se penchant vers son autre voisin, elle se mit à dire tout haut :

“Monsieur Tuesti, j'ai vu une de vos équipes près des anciennes carrières de Ghorovas le mois dernier... oui, mes hommes participaient aux excavations... avez-vous vu les premières publications au sujet de cet ancien temple de Shiva? Fascinant, vraiment. La richesse des peintures, les incrustations de diamant... quel dommage qu'il faille raser tout cela pour y installer votre nouveau complexe militaire…”

Prompto l'observa un long moment, fasciné par la façon dont elle bougeait les épaules et repoussait ses cheveux de son visage avec ses longs ongles manucurés. Il n'eut vite aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait, mais un regard rapide à son interlocuteur lui confirma qu'il n'en savait rien non plus ; il se contentait d'apprécier l'attention qu'elle lui accordait. 

“Ça alors,” s'écria soudainement une voix extrêmement reconnaissable.

Prompto sentit son estomac se nouer alors qu'il levait les yeux droit devant lui et trouvait Ravus en train de s'asseoir à la table avec un sourire qui paraissait faux. 

“C'est incroyable, qui l'aurait cru. Vous ressemblez presque à un gentleman.”

Presque, nota mentalement Prompto tout en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître affecté. A sa droite, Ignis se glissait dans la chaise entre le prince et lui, une expression satisfaite sur le visage. 

“N'est-ce pas intéressant ?” dit-il d'un ton détaché. “On le croirait presque né pour cela, comme nous tous.”

“Oh, pas tous,” corrigea Aranea. “Certains d'entre nous ont dû apprendre à faire semblant aussi.”

Elle adressa un de ses sourires carnassiers à Ignis, qui lui rendit un regard complice, et Prompto s'efforça de retenir une exclamation de surprise.

Il avait fait exprès de la placer là. Il savait qu'elle comprendrait tout de suite quel genre de personne il était et qu'elle l'aiderait. Il ne pouvait certainement pas prendre ouvertement la défense de Prompto ni le favoriser devant toutes ces personnes, mais il avait pris les mesures nécessaires pour ne pas l’abandonner à son triste sort. 

Prompto n'avait toujours pas vraiment compris quel genre de travail Ignis faisait pour le prince, mais il retira mentalement tout ce qu’il avait pensé de mesquin au sujet de ce dîner - cet homme méritait une médaille. Il méritait cent médailles. 

“Ce cher jeune homme ici présent est un passager de troisième classe,” expliqua Ravus à son voisin, bien que celui-ci n'eût fait aucun commentaire sur le sujet. “Il a été d'un certain secours à notre bien aimé prince il y a quelques jours de cela et nous avons donc souhaité le récompenser comme il se doit, ce qui explique sa présence ce soir.”

Prompto décida de ne pas faire remarquer que Ravus n'avait aucune intention de le récompenser et qu'Ignis était le seul à qui en revenait le mérite. 

“Et comment trouvez-vous l'Hydréenne alors, monsieur Argentum ?” demanda le voisin d'Aranea. "Avez-vous pu voyager sur d'autres bateaux de la même envergure ?”

“C'est la première fois que je monte sur un bateau," avoua Prompto en se demandant si les riches, eux, en avaient souvent l'occasion. “Mais celui-ci est parfait ! Je veux dire, il a tout ce qu'il faut... et j'ai entendu dire que les systèmes de refroidissement des moteurs étaient les plus perfectionnés qui soient,” ajouta-t-il en bénissant intérieurement Holly et leurs conversations.

L'assemblée paraissait trouver sa remarque amusante. Une autre femme, tirée à quatre épingles et avec un rouge à lèvres brillant, demanda :

“Vous vous intéressez à la mécanique ?”

Prompto haussa une épaule avant de se dire que c'était probablement impoli dans un dîner mondain.

“C'est juste... un domaine dans lequel je me débrouille…”

“Que faites-vous donc de votre vie ?”

“Eh bien... je prends des photos, en fait…”

“Prompto est un artiste de talent," intervint soudainement Noctis en se penchant un peu pour être sûr d'être vu de tout le monde. "Il m'a montré certaines de ses séries. C'est du travail très soigné.”

“Est-ce la raison de votre voyage sur l'Hydréenne ?” demanda Ravus. “Qu'avez-vous prévu de photographier à Altissia ? Ou bien est-ce Accordo tout entier qui vous intéresse ?”

“Je me suis permis de faire mes recherches," glissa Ignis d'un ton tranquille, "pour la sécurité du prince évidemment, mais il m'a semblé que vous voyagez énormément pour prendre des clichés du paysage, je me trompe ?”

“Non, c'est... tout à fait correct,” confirma Prompto, même si la réelle raison de ses déplacements fréquents était surtout qu'il manquait d'argent pour rester longtemps au même endroit, et devait suivre Gladio là où ce dernier trouvait des contrats de chasse. “Il y a énormément de paysages splendides au Lucis, mais il faut bien varier un peu…”

“Et c'est un rythme qui vous convient ?” demanda encore la femme aux lèvres rouge vif. “Vivre sans attaches, sur la route ? Avec tous les monstres et les démons qui rôdent, ce doit être dangereux, non ?”

“C'est justement ce qui rend la route si intéressante," déclara Aranea. "Il faut suivre l'odeur de l'aventure, pas vrai ?”

Prompto sourit légèrement. Il aimait bien cette femme.

“Oui, je suppose... j'ai toujours des amis avec moi pour me tirer des situations difficiles. Et tant qu'il y a quelque-chose de beau à regarder, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus…”

“Mais comment en êtes-vous venu à voyager sur l'Hydréenne ?” demanda Ravus avec une pointe de malice dans le regard. 

Prompto sentit son estomac essayer de recracher la nourriture qu'il y faisait tomber. C'était l'argent, la question qui les taraudait tous. Comme avait dit Aranea, il fallait qu'il leur fasse croire qu'il possédait une mine d'or secrète. 

Il se raidit un peu sur son siège.

“Eh bien, c'était un peu par hasard, à vrai dire,” dit-il. “En fait, j'ai gagné les billets au poker.”

Pendant une seconde, personne ne sembla savoir comment réagir, puis Prompto commença à voir un léger malaise s'afficher sur leurs visages. Il se mit à regretter d'avoir avoué cela, mais Noctis se pencha de nouveau vers la tablée et leva son verre de vin blanc.

“Et sans cela donc, le prince du Lucis serait dans une position très embarrassante au fond de la mer,” déclara-t-il d'un ton enjoué. “Je propose que l'on porte un toast.”

“Au poker ?” demanda Ignis, dissimulant mal son ricanement moqueur.

“A la chance," corrigea Noctis. “Et au hasard des bonnes rencontres.”

“Bien parlé, mon prince,” dit Aranea en levant son verre à son tour.

Le mouvement sortit les autres de leur torpeur, et que ce soit sincère ou juste pour suivre le mouvement lancé par le prince, tous se mirent à lever leur verre en répétant ses mots. Ignis, pendant qu'il le faisait, lança un regard plein d'amusement à Prompto.

Il s'en sortait bien.

*

Une fois passée la surprise causée par la révélation de Ravus, les invités délaissèrent la nouveauté que représentait Prompto et retrouvèrent leurs habitudes. Il y avait, apparemment, une sorte d'organisation tacite à l'œuvre autour de la table, chacun hochant la tête et riant au bon moment en attendant que vienne son tour de parole. Le nombre de verres d'alcool semblait aussi soigneusement calculé pour progressivement relaxer les invités. Noctis ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais à mesure que les histoires se succédaient, il lançait à Prompto un sourire plus ou moins crispé reflétant son avis sur la question. Ignis, en bon organisateur, menait la danse, plaçait les acteurs, donnait la réplique - et le dîner devenait un spectacle. 

Prompto commençait à avoir la sensation qu’être riche n’était vraiment pas fait pour lui.

Lorsque les assiettes furent vides, l’ensemble des invités commença à s’agiter, et Noctis se pencha de nouveau vers Prompto.

“Après ça, ils vont aller boire un verre dans le salon d'à côté et discuter encore un peu de leurs incroyables accomplissements.”

La remarque passa inaperçue au milieu du soudain mouvement de chaises et de vêtements, et immédiatement après, Noctis se tourna vers Ignis et fit un geste de la main. Ils avaient apparemment un langage secret, car Ignis hocha la tête et tira de nulle part une canne rétractable. 

“Allez-vous vous joindre à nous, monsieur Argentum ?” demanda Ravus avec un sourire faussement avenant. 

Prompto secoua la tête. “Merci beaucoup pour l'invitation, mais je vais retourner... à mes quartiers. J'ai des amis qui doivent mourir d'envie de savoir si je me suis fait dévorer tout cru.”

Le sourire de Ravus se crispa légèrement mais comme son regard était froid de toute manière, la différence était minime. “Très bien, très bien.”

“Je veux rentrer aussi,” geignit Noctis alors qu'il s'aidait du bras d'Ignis pour se redresser et s'appuyer sur la canne. C'était un très bel objet, bien loin des béquilles que Prompto l'avait vu utiliser l'autre soir. Il ne semblait pas aussi stable, non qu'il en sache quoi que ce soit. Ignis se baissa pour resserrer l'attelle autour de son genou d'un geste vif et précis. “Merci d'être venu en tout cas, Prompto.”

Le blond cligna des yeux un instant pour s'ancrer de nouveau dans la réalité. “Bah, j'ai rien fait... merci de m'avoir invité. Je veux dire, remercie Ignis.”

“Oh, c'était la moindre des choses pour avoir aidé notre prince,” répondit ce dernier sans hésiter un instant et bon sang, Prompto aurait aimé savoir mentir aussi bien. Gladio et Ignis seraient certainement redoutables s'ils jouaient ensemble au poker. 

Noctis tendit la main. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre qu'il devait la saisir. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main un peu trop enthousiaste par rapport à ce que l'étiquette demandait, mais Prompto n'en avait rien à faire.

“Prompto," intervit ensuite Ignis, “puis-je vous faire confiance pour ramener le prince au moins jusqu'au pont intérieur? J'aimerais m'entretenir un peu avec ces gens avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce sans moi.”

“Ah, euh. Bien sûr. Aucun problème. Comptez sur moi !”

“Ça veut dire qu'il faut que tu restes à ma portée au cas où j'aie besoin de me tenir,” précisa Noctis en lui tendant le bras qui ne tenait pas la canne. 

Prompto lui adressa un large sourire. “Eh bien, suivez-moi majesté !”

Les aurevoirs, encore une fois, prirent plus longtemps que Prompto ne l’aurait pensé et il pouvait voir dans les traits tirés de Noctis qu’il aurait préféré pouvoir les abréger. Mais quand, finalement, ils quittèrent le salon, ce dernier semblait déjà plus détendu.

“Ca fait pas trop mal, ça va?” demanda Prompto en voyant approcher les escaliers

Noctis lui fit un clin d’œil.

“C’est largement supportable. Ça me permet surtout d'éviter les conversations ennuyeuses.”

“Oh ! Votre majesté... quel mauvais élève vous faites.”

“Quoi, tu voulais rester, peut-être ?”

“Oh, non, sûrement pas…”

Il avait parlé trop vite. Il ne devrait sûrement pas admettre ça aussi facilement. Noctis rit.

“Tu vois. Allez. C’est toi l’expert du pont inférieur. Tu crois qu’on peut piquer une bouteille aux cuisines et la boire dans un coin tranquille ?”

Prompto pouvait presque sentir les menottes se resserrer sur ses poignets à l’idée d’être découvert en train de faire boire le prince du Lucis, mais il considéra la question pendant une minute. En haut de l’escalier, il n’y avait plus personne pour les voir. Et des bouteilles, il avait vu Gladio en transporter tout l’après-midi pour…

“Dis-moi…” dit-il alors qu’une idée se formait dans son esprit. “T’as pas plutôt envie de voir une vraie fête ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pfiou! Tenez bons mes petits chéris, je passe mes partiels ensuite on va accélérer la cadence


	7. Le bouclier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, vous savez ce que je n'ai plus??? DES PARTIELS. Vous savez ce que j'ai???? DE L'AVANCE SUR MES FICS YOUHOU  
> BONNES FETES A VOUS
> 
> (si vous voulez de la musique avec ce chapitre mettez n'importe quel album de Bikini Kill sur youtube)

Trois filles en collants résilles et shorts minuscules grattaient frénétiquement des guitares et criaient avec enthousiasme dans un micro. Si Noctis commença par grimacer, le visage de Prompto, lui, s’éclaira soudainement, et il tira presque Noctis à l’intérieur. Les gens étaient debout, ou assis, toutes sortes de gens vêtus de toutes sortes de manières, certains dansaient au bas de l’estrade de fortune sur laquelle le groupe jouait. La plupart d’entre eux tenaient de grands verres remplis de liquide ambré.

Noctis savait comment les soirées se passaient chez les gens qui n'étaient pas de futurs rois, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une de ces fêtes de près.

Prompto se déplaça dans la foule sans la moindre hésitation, le nez en l’air à la recherche de quelque-chose, et il se mit à sautiller d'excitation lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il tendit une main en l'air et l'agita frénétiquement. 

“Gladio!” cria-t-il par-dessus le bruit. “Par ici !”

Fendant la foule dans l'autre sens, Noctis vit alors surgir l'ami de Prompto qu’il avait déjà vu - et maintenant qu'il était debout, il était l'un des hommes les plus grands que le jeune prince ait jamais vus. Un géant aux cheveux bruns, une veste en cuir ouverte sur un torse nu et fendu d'une énorme et terrifiante cicatrice. Lui aussi tenait un verre de bière dans une main, qui manquait de se renverser lorsqu'il bougeait. Des traits noirs sortaient de ses manches courtes et entouraient ses bras d'une manière que Noctis ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer - mais il se souvenait de quelques photos qui pouvaient lui donner une idée.

“Prom? Tu t'es dégonflé ou…”

Au milieu de sa phrase, ses yeux se posèrent sur le prince et son expression se teinta de confusion. 

“Salut," fit Noctis, essayant de se donner une contenance en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

“Altesse,” répondit l'autre avec méfiance.

“Tu peux juste dire Noctis. Gladio, c'est ça? On a pas vraiment pu se présenter la dernière fois, mais j'ai vu les photos de Prompto, il m'a parlé de toi. Impressionnant, le tatouage.”

“Il l'est encore plus en vrai !” s'écria Prompto comme s'il essayait de se défendre.

Le sujet eut au moins l'effet de faire sourire Gladio, même s'il restait un peu fermé. 

“Merci. Je penserai à répéter aux gens que le prince du Lucis l'a approuvé. Un honneur de vous rencontrer, d'ailleurs.”

“C'est gentil mais vraiment, tu peux laisser tomber les formalités.”

“Réflexe. Les Amicitia sont très à cheval sur la discipline.”

Pendant un instant, Noctis faillit ne pas réagir. En fait, il allait presque enchaîner sur une banalité, genre “ah, une famille de militaires ?”, puis il cligna des yeux.

“Oh !” s'écria-t-il alors que son cerveau traitait enfin l'information. “Sérieux ? Attends, tu es… le fils de Clarus, c'est ça ? Mec, mon père m'a parlé du tien un millier de fois ! Ils étaient vraiment proches quand ils étaient gosses.”

“Ça a vraiment foutu un coup au paternel de devoir quitter la cour, ouais.”

“Il arrête pas de me raconter la fois où ils ont versé du liquide vaisselle dans la fontaine sur la place de la citadelle.”

Gladio éclata d'un rire incroyable, qui fit sursauter à la fois Noctis et Prompto. Mais son attitude perdit toute raideur après ça, et il tendit une main pour serrer celle de Noctis.

“Okay, et qu'est-ce que le prince du Lucis vient faire sur le pont inférieur ?”

“Bah comme tu vois,” répondit Noctis en agitant sa mauvaise jambe, “on a tendance à rouiller un peu là-haut alors je suis venu voir comment dansent les gens chez vous.”

*

Ignis sortit du salon en essayant ses lunettes et les glissa dans sa poche. Observer le monde dans le brouillard était parfois plus agréable, surtout sous la lumière trop intense des salles de réception de l'Hydréenne. Il connaissait les lieux par coeur de toute façon, il en avait étudié le plan bien avant d'y mettre le pied, et il avait soigneusement examiné les lieux lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il s'y déplaçait en pilote automatique, sans prêter attention au décor, et cela lui laissait toute la latitude nécessaire pour réfléchir à plein régime.

Il y avait forcément quelque-chose de bizarre avec l'empire. Le traité de paix était une stupide arnaque et la façon dont il était présenté comme une gracieuse opportunité laissée au Lucis n'était qu'une forme de diplomatie particulièrement perverse, mais c'était le moins qu'on pouvait attendre de la part de Niflheim. Rien d'incroyable ici. Le mariage était une clause un peu ridicule mais dont l'explication stratégique était évidente - Tenebrae, ancien allié du Lucis, était depuis longtemps résigné à son sort. L'empereur tenait Ravus, et Luna ne pouvait rien faire seule malgré son statut d'Oracle ; avec un mariage pareil, Niflheim s'assurait que les voix récalcitrantes du Lucis soient étouffées sous les besoins de maintenir une attitude stable et cohérente à l'égard de leur ancien allié. 

Mais quelque-chose ne collait pas et Ignis avait beau sourire et hocher la tête aux bons moments durant tous ses entretiens avec Ravus, il avait beau soigneusement prendre note de chaque détail qu'il laissait échapper pour les assembler et rassembler encore et encore dans son esprit, en permanence, il ne parvenait pas à placer l'information manquante qui lui aurait fait voir le tableau dans son ensemble, le grand plan où tout était en parfaite harmonie. 

Comme, par exemple, pourquoi Ravus était resté à Insomnia entre le moment de l'annonce du traité et la montée dans le bateau, pourquoi il surveillait visiblement tout ce qu'il pouvait, pourquoi il était toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur et pourquoi il détestait visiblement l'idée que Noctis épouse sa soeur, pas à cause du contexte politique, non c'était Noctis lui-même qui lui posait visiblement un problème, et Ignis n’arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

Tout comme il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi pourquoi l'intégralité de la sécurité était assurée par les soldats de l'empire, avec leurs cottes de mailles et leurs codes barres sur le bras, leurs regards toujours vides et leurs esprits stupides, incapables d'initiative. C'était une des clauses que Ravus avait poussée dans le cahier des charges lors de la construction du bateau et la préparation du voyage, mais quel était l'intérêt pour Niflheim, sinon pour leur rappeler qu'ils étaient prisonniers et vaincus ? Il était assez facile de voir pourquoi Noctis détestait être ici - le jeune prince avait toujours été particulièrement brillant et intuitif, émotionnellement très réactif; il percevait le malaise sans pouvoir réellement exprimer ce qui posait problème. Mais même lui n'avait pas la sensation qu'Ignis trimballait à l'arrière de son crâne, l'alerte constante de son esprit fortement analytique, qui essayait de lui signaler que tout semblait désespérément faux.

Il ouvrit la porte de la suite et perçut immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas ici. 

Silence, immobilité. Pas même un mouvement d’air. Ignis n’avait même pas besoin d’aller vérifier - il savait que Noctis n’était pas dans son lit.

Il serra les poings d’agacement. Evidemment. Pourquoi l’avait-il laissé partir avec Prompto ? C’était évident que le jeune homme allait essayer d’en profiter. Oh, si quelqu’un les avait vus… où pouvaient-ils être de toute façon ?

Il inspira profondément et se força à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir des dizaines de possibilités. Ils se connaissaient à peine, et le bateau n’était pas bien grand. Ignis, en revanche, connaissait Noctis depuis qu’ils étaient tout petits et avait réussi à avoir une idée assez précise de Prompto pendant le dîner et le temps qu’il avait passé à lui faire essayer le costume.

Il pouvait limiter à un petit nombre les endroits où chercher. C’était parfaitement faisable sans que Ravus et Cor ne remarquent quoi que ce soit.

 

La musique à l’intérieur couvrit le bruit de la porte qu’il poussa pour entrer. L’odeur de bière et de sueur le prit à la gorge, et pendant un instant il envisagea de repartir directement, mais alors qu’il descendait l’escalier avec une main devant la bouche pour observer l’intérieur, il bloqua son regard sur ce qu’il cherchait.

Certainement pas ce qu’il cherchait.

Par les Six, il ne savait même pas quoi penser.

Au fond de la salle, sur une estrade qui semblait avoir été aménagée pour l’occasion, un groupe de filles jouait à s’en arracher les cordes vocales et quelques personnes étaient montées pour danser au plus près d’elles. Ignis pouvait clairement distinguer Noctis parmi eux. Sa veste abandonnée les dieux savaient où, sa chemise débraillée, la cravate desserrée, les manches relevée jusqu’aux coudes, il se déhanchait sans la moindre gêne, serré de près par Prompto qui posait presque la tête sur son épaule. En face d’eux, un autre garçon, gigantesque, était lui-même en train de retirer sa veste en cuir pour dévoiler un torse nu et un énorme tatouage sur les bras et le dos. Il la jeta dans le public et elle disparut sous des applaudissements.

Et l’expression de Noctis au milieu de ce festival de débauche était un large sourire, un sourire radieux, le plus radieux qu’Ignis lui ait jamais vu depuis des années. Et alors qu’il le regardait, son coeur se serra de douleur et d’angoisse. 

Personne ne devait jamais, jamais le voir comme ça.

Et puis, quelqu’un recula vers lui avec un verre plein de bière et soudainement, dans une tentative désespérée d’éviter la collision, Ignis se retrouva coincé au milieu d’une bande d’ivrognes qui profitait du spectacle en gueulant. Ils n’accueillirent pas son intrusion avec beaucoup de bienveillance – il sentit leurs regards se poser sur sa chemise à rayures fines, son pantalon noir tenu par des bretelles à boucle dorée, certains jusqu’à ses chaussures vernies, et l’un d’eux se mit à brailler :

“Celui-là s'est perdu, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?”

Ils n'étaient probablement pas de mauvais bougres. Ils ne semblaient pas spécialement agressifs, si Ignis se montrait rationnel - seulement imbibés et excités. Les mots lui donnèrent tout de même envie de reculer très vite, mais sans qu'il sache comment cela était arrivé, il était désormais encerclé et toute tentative de fuite discrète était à proscrire.

Et puis, comme s'il avait entendu l'altercation, Noctis rouvrit les paupières sur l'estrade et leurs regards se croisèrent, et Ignis put voir son expression se décomposer instantanément. Le jeune prince tituba en arrière et essaya de se cacher derrière Prompto, attirant au passage l'attention du blond et de son autre compagnon, qui tournèrent leurs regards vers la foule. 

Ignis aurait aimé se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.

Mais enfin, il devait faire quelque-chose. Il ne pouvait pas juste laisser ça se produire.

Il y eut un échange de mots sur l’estrade qu’il ne pouvait pas saisir d’ici. Alors qu’il se décidait à essayer de s’extirper de son groupe de compagnons ivres, il vit le géant dire quelque-chose, faire un geste, puis descendre de l’estrade d’un bond souple et fendre la foule – avec une facilité évidente – dans sa direction.

De près, Gladiolus Amicitia - puisque c’était clairement lui, le tatouage et le visage ne laissaient aucun doute - était encore plus imposant, non seulement en taille mais aussi en largeur. Il aurait probablement pu assommer Ignis d’une main. Ce dernier s’efforça de lever les yeux et de ne pas s’arrêter sur les larges pectoraux, ni sur la mâchoire carrée, ni sur les cheveux collés à son cou et ses tempes par la sueur ; mais le regard perçant n’était pas plus facile à supporter que tout le reste. 

Il aurait aimé le rencontrer dans d’autres circonstances. Des circonstances qui n'impliquent pas de devoir le regarder alors qu’il était torse nu et qu’il venait juste de s’arrêter de coller le prince de près, parce que cela, l’esprit d’Ignis avait beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à l’accepter. 

“Besoin de quelque-chose ?” demanda-t-il comme si de rien n’était.

La gorge d’Ignis était soudainement très sèche.

“Je… je cherche le… je crois que j'ai un ami ici.”

Apparemment, il y avait de quoi rire. 

“Un ami, hein? Celui qui se trouve là-bas?”

Il bougea simplement la tête pour montrer Noctis, toujours planqué derrière Prompto qui n’en menait pas large non plus. A la façon dont il le disait, Gladiolus connaissait déjà la réponse. Il savait aussi que Noctis n’était pas un simple ami. Bien sûr qu’il le savait. Bon sang. 

“Je crois que tu vas devoir t'arranger avec lui,” prévint Gladiolus. “Il a l'air de se plaire ici.”

Au moins il ne semblait pas décidé à lui détacher la tête des épaules ni même à le faire violemment sortir de la pièce. Il exhalait une sorte de force calme, une forme de tranquillité, un peu comme ces grands chiens qui ont confiance en leur propre poids. 

Il devait parfaitement savoir quel genre d’effet il faisait.

Ignis le laissa ouvrir la foule en deux et se glissa dans son sillage. Plus il approchait, plus la musique était forte et plus l’air sentait la bière ; Ignis peinait à comprendre comment qui que ce soit pouvait apprécier ce genre d’ambiance. Gladiolus sauta sur l’estrade d’un bond et tendit une main pour aider Ignis à grimper - pour le hisser en vérité, sans que cela semble lui demander le moindre effort. 

Les deux autres garçons ressemblaient à des enfants pris à manger les gâteaux directement dans le placard. Noctis se tenait toujours derrière Prompto, les yeux brillants d’ivresse et gonflés de fatigue, le front en sueur, le col de chemise complètement froissé. Le blond ne valait pas beaucoup mieux, mais lui n’était pas supposé représenter l’autorité du Lucis. 

“Où as-tu mis ta canne ?” demanda Ignis et, avec la musique qui battait dans leurs oreilles, il fut incapable de faire sonner cette phrase comme il le voudrait.

Noctis fit un léger pas sur le côté pour se montrer. Il était terrifié, ce qui fendait le coeur d’Ignis - il n’était pas là pour jouer la police - mais il avait beaucoup de mal à paraître vraiment coupable, alors qu’il tenait l’épaule de Prompto comme si on risquait de lui enlever.

“Je l'ai confiée à Gladio tout à l'heure, il l'a posée quelque-part…”

Gladiolus Amicitia, qui s’était placé entre eux comme un arbitre pour un match, hocha la tête et indiqua le coin de la pièce du pouce. 

“Tout est là-bas, son attelle et sa veste aussi. Et sous surveillance.”

Au moins quelqu’un faisait preuve de bon sens.

“On faisait rien de mal, Ignis.”

Ignis leva un sourcil en direction de Noctis, qui soutenait son regard avec peu de conviction.

“Je pense que tu ne prends pas vraiment la mesure de la situation.”

Il n’avait jamais eu à s’en soucier, évidemment. Ignis avait toujours tout fait pour lui - vérifier les sorties de secours, la liste des invités et leurs antécédents, le nombre de téléphones portables dans la pièce qui pouvaient potentiellement filmer le prince à son insu et vendre la vidéo à un journal de l’opposition… c’était son boulot de s’inquiéter de ces choses-là, et Noctis ne le rendait jamais facile. 

“C’est trop tard maintenant de toute façon, on peut pas juste rester encore un peu ? Il est pas si tard que ça…”

Il y avait d’énormes risques à laisser ce délire se prolonger, mais Ignis n’eut pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche que Noctis se pendait à son cou, son regard bleu plongé dans le sien, la distance entre eux soudainement réduite à quelques centimètres.

“Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre? Ignis ?” demanda-t-il en s’approchant plus encore.

Ignis recula d’un bond, le coeur battant et le visage en feu. Gladiolus Amcitia se mit à rire. Il n’y avait rien de drôle ! Tout échappait à son contrôle, et si ces images du prince se retrouvaient en ligne ? Il ne pouvait pas demander à chaque personne dans la salle de ranger son téléphone portable sans admettre que le prince se trouvait là, alors s'il voulait protéger son identité... bon sang, c'était une impasse. Et en plus Noctis essayait de...!

“Noctis tu vas te marier !” s'écria-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment que cet argument n'avait absolument aucun poids, aucune influence sur lui.

“Eh bien ! Ca sera mon enterrement de vie de garçon ! J'ai pas eu d'enterrement de vie de garçon, Ignis ! Allez ! J'ai pas envie de me marier de toute façon, j'aime pas Luna-”

“Très bien !” Ignis était prêt à tout pour ramener le prince jusqu'à sa chambre, mais certainement pas à le voir causer une scène et hausser la voix pour dire des trucs pareils dans une salle pleine de monde, peu importe qu'ils soient tous imbibés et rendus sourds par la musique. “Très bien, on reste. Mais lâche-moi, maintenant.”

“Ouais !” Sans résister une seule seconde, Noctis relâcha Ignis et, dans le même mouvement incroyablement souple, se retourna vers Prompto pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Le blondinet, qui avait lui aussi abandonné sa veste de costume, réagit avec le même enthousiasme. On aurait dit deux enfants à qui on venait de promettre une sortie au parc d'attractions. 

C’était une très mauvaise idée. 

Gladiolus s’approcha doucement d’Ignis, et tendit une main comme une invitation.

“Allez. Tu es là pour le surveiller alors ça devrait aller, non ? Ou est-ce que tu ne te fais pas assez confiance pour ça ?”

Ignis tourna la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés.

“Des paroles bien audacieuses de la part de quelqu’un qui aurait pu le surveiller lui-même au lieu de l’encourager. Votre exil de la cour ne vous décharge pas de certaines obligations morales basiques envers la famille royale, monsieur Amicitia.”

Gladiolus sembla surpris une seconde, puis éclata de rire. 

“J’aurais dû me douter que je me ferais démasquer. Mais même le prince a pas compris aussi vite. Je t’offre quelque-chose à boire ? On a une variété de boissons plutôt impressionnante.”

Ignis tritura nerveusement ses lunettes. Tant qu'il ne regardait pas dans la direction de Gladio et qu'il ignorait ses pectoraux, et ses biceps, et ses abdominaux, et la fine ligne de poils qui disparaissait sous sa ceinture, il pouvait parfaitement discuter avec lui.

“J'ai peur d'avoir des goûts particulièrement bien définis.”

Loin d'agacer ou de décourager son interlocuteur, ce dernier sembla enthousiasmé par l'idée d'un challenge.

“Alors allons voir ce qu'on peut trouver qui convienne à un palais aussi raffiné... je suppose que tu connais mon prénom aussi, mais tu peux m’appeler Gladio. Toi, par contre, j’ai peur de pas savoir qui tu es exactement…”

Jetant un dernier regard à Noctis, qui avait recommencé à danser avec Prompto et ignorait complètement ce qu’il se passait autour de lui, Ignis rendit les armes. Il constata que Gladio tenait toujours sa main tendue, et tendit la sienne. La paume de Gladio était brûlante, si grande qu'elle engloutit complètement la sienne, et calleuse contre sa peau délicate.

“Ignis Scientia,” répondit-il.


	8. La bière

Ignis goûta une première bière de Leide absolument immonde, puis une deuxième de Cleigne à peine plus acceptable, avant de finalement trouver une véritable bière de Tenebrae qu'il avala presque d'une seule gorgée. Pendant tout ce temps, Gladio le regardait, collectait les bouteilles qu'il abandonnait et souriait. Descendus de l'estrade, Prompto et Noctis ne faisaient même plus semblant de ne pas se coller l'un à l'autre - les joues roses de Prompto disaient à Ignis tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Au moins la bière apaisait ses angoisses.

A un moment de la soirée, deux rouquins qui devaient être jumeaux décidèrent de faire un bras de fer et toute la salle se pressa en cercle autour d'eux pour parier sur le vainqueur. Gladio, qui à ce stade avait bu deux fois plus de bière qu'Ignis, leva une main en l'air et tonna: "Je prends le tour suivant !" ce qui généra des cris de joie et même des applaudissements. Lorsque le frère qui portait une moustache gagna, il se plaça à la table, et élimina son adversaire en seulement quelques secondes, son biceps se contractant souplement alors qu'il abattait son bras sur la table. Il leva les deux bras en l'air, il tenait toujours sa bouteille dans l'autre main. La foule hurlait de plaisir.

“Qui veut tenter sa chance ?” cria-t-il à la cantonade.

Ignis scanna la foule du regard. Il ne trouva aucun adversaire enthousiasmé par le défi, mais il trouva Noctis et Prompto assis sur une chaise en plastique, Prompto sur les genoux de Noctis, un bras autour de des épaules pendant que le prince avait le sien autour de sa taille. Le visage de Noctis paraissait épuisé mais heureux, et il fixait Ignis comme s'il attendait une réaction de sa part.

“Moi,” déclara Ignis, assez fort pour être entendu, et il fit un pas en avant pour que Gladio le remarque.

Quelque-chose se mit à briller dans ses yeux d'ambre, et il se pencha un peu en avant au-dessus de la table, préparant son bras. Ignis laissa sa bière à son voisin qui la saisit sans réfléchir, puis il retira sa propre veste de costume, ajusta ses bretelles sur ses épaules, et prit place en face de lui. Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes alors qu'ils prenaient place, Ignis s'efforçant de rester impassible alors que la chaleur de la main de Gladio venait de nouveau envelopper la sienne. L'arbitre, qui avait clairement quelques difficultés à synchroniser ses mouvements à ce stade de la soirée, marqua le départ.

Clairement, Gladio avait l'intention de frapper fort dès le départ et mettre Ignis au tapis avant même que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'Ignis, et qu'Ignis était toujours préparé. Il parvint à bloquer son bras à mi-chemin et serra la mâchoire alors qu'il s'efforçait de contrer la force apparente de son adversaire. Il lui jeta un regard. Gladio avait les yeux encore plus brillants qu'avant. Ignis s'efforça d'ignorer la sueur qui faisait briller ses tempes, la chaleur de sa main, la façon dont il mordillait sa lèvre... c'était fait pour le déconcentrer. Il devait savoir l'effet qu'il avait, le sale petit enfoiré.

Ignis perdit quand même. 

“Très bien,” admit-il, légèrement sèchement. “Combat inégal, je perds…” Gladio se mit à rire très fort. “... mais je demande une revanche.”

“Tu aimes te prendre des raclées ?”

“Pas de bras de fer. La cible, là-bas, je suppose qu'elle vient avec des fléchettes ?”

Il tendit un doigt vers le mur du fond où était suspendue une cible en liège aux couleurs fanées. Gladio tourna la tête, regarda Ignis à nouveau, croisa les bras. 

“Très bien, ça a complètement l'air d'un piège. Je demande à avoir Prompto comme champion.”

“Oh, on ne se sent pas de taille ?”

Gladio haussa un sourcil et sourit.

“Bien essayé, mais il en faut plus pour m'avoir. Prompto!”

“Je veux jouer!” s'écria l'intéressé en sautant sur ses deux pieds. “T'en fais pas Iggy, j'ai beaucoup trop bu pour être une menace.”

Ignis jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Noctis, certainement responsable du surnom, puis offrit un grand sourire à Prompto.

“Ne t'en fais pas. L'idée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.”

Les fléchettes se trouvaient sous le bar et après quelques ajustements, Prompto put se positionner devant la cible sans que quiconque risque d’être blessé par un geste malheureux. La musique s’était calmée, les musiciennes également semblaient intéressées par la partie qui se jouait.

Prompto tirait étonnamment bien pour quelqu’un qui avait trop bu. Aucune ne tomba vraiment au centre mais les trois fléchettes atteignirent la cible sans difficulté et la dernière s’approcha même dangereusement du score maximal. Noctis, affalé sur sa chaise en plastique, criait des encouragements. Ignis avait cessé de sourire.

“C’est plutôt impressionnant, ce sont les photos qui t’ont donné cette précision ?”

Prompto rit et passa une main dans sa nuque.

“Oh, c’est pas franchement si glorieux...” 

“Au contraire. Je vais devoir me concentrer pour faire mieux.”

Il se mit en place là où Prompto s’était trouvé peu de temps avant. Les regards posés sur lui rendaient sa peau électrique. Il s’efforça de les ignorer et de ne surtout pas chercher celui de Gladio. La première fléchette fendit l’air et se planta tout près du centre.

Quelques sifflements admiratifs s’élevèrent de la foule. 

La deuxième s’approcha plus près encore. Noctis cria un “pas mal, le bigleux!” sonore et Ignis esquissa un sourire en coin. Il calma sa respiration.

La troisième fléchette tomba en plein centre et il ne put se retenir de pousser un cri de joie, tandis que tout autour la foule ivre se mettait à applaudir. Prompto s’était rassis sur les genoux de Noctis et le secoua par les épaules, visiblement impressionné.

Ignis chercha Gladio du regard et se retourna pour le heurter de plein fouet, ses lunettes s’écrasant contre le torse tatoué. Il entendit un rire, et sentit des mains le saisir pour le faire reculer, mais Gladio ne le relâcha pas tout de suite une fois la distance entre eux rétablie. Ses mains étaient chaudes et Ignis pouvait sentir son parfum, un mélange bon marché sans aucun doute… 

“C’était vraiment un piège,” fit remarquer Gladio, et Ignis agita la main.

“A chacun ses avantages,” répliqua-t-il, moins sèchement qu’il en avait l’habitude.

Un long bâillement ponctua sa remarque. Il commençait à vraiment fatiguer.

“On dirait qu’il est temps pour le prince et toi de retourner dans votre chambre, non?”

Ignis releva la tête pour regarder Gladio dans les yeux et essayer de paraître un peu plus digne qu'il n'en avait l'air pour le moment, mais le regard de Gladio glissait par-dessus son épaule, pour regarder derrière lui. Ignis se tourna et trouva Noctis et Prompto, toujours assis sur la même chaise, en train de rire doucement et le prince respirait presque contre la bouche de son nouvel ami. Ignis ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec Gladio.

“Je vais aller les décoller l'un de l'autre,” soupira-t-il. 

Il n'était pas exactement à l'aise quand il se tourna complètement vers le prince, pas alors qu'il sentait encore ses épaules chatouiller, là où les mains de Gladio s’étaient posées. De quoi avait-il l'air, maintenant, à demander à Noctis de se défaire de Prompto ?

Mais lui n'était pas le prince du Lucis et n'était pas supposé se marier à l'issue du voyage. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, un bruit qui sembla être complètement englouti par le brouhaha ambiant, mais qui résonna suffisamment aux oreilles de Noctis, habitué à Ignis, pour qu'il daigne tourner la tête.

Il était visiblement épuisé : les yeux rouges, brillants, tombants ; le sourire flottant sur ses lèvres comme s'il n'était pas vraiment présent. Il essaya de prendre un air contrit mais il n'y parvenait même pas et sa tête dodelina sur le côté.

“Allez, Noctis. Il est temps d'y aller. Je suis sûr que tu t'es très bien amusé…”

“Encore cinq minutes,” tenta-t-il d'objecter en tendant une main peu déterminée en direction de son conseiller. Prompto semblait sur le point de s'endormir sur son épaule.

“Je pense que tu as largement abusé de la patience de ton ami…”

“Prompto veut que je reste ! Pas vrai Prom ?”

“Prompto va aller dormir lui aussi,” intervint Gladiolus dont la voix portait nettement mieux, et avec nettement plus d'autorité, que celle d'Ignis.

“Quoi ?” fit ce dernier d'un ton ensommeillé. “Mais je vais bien !”

"J'en suis sûr, l'artiste," rit Gladio en le secouant doucement par l'épaule pour le réveiller. “Allez, lève-toi avant que je te porte."

Noctis et Prompto se regardèrent, regardèrent leurs chaperons respectifs, puis poussèrent un soupir résigné et se mirent debout l’un après l’autre. Noctis s'écroula presque instantanément contre l’épaule d’Ignis, sans faire de bruit, rappelant à ce dernier de retrouver ses affaires. Il retint le prince d'un bras, tendant l'autre pour attraper ce qui semblait être sa veste à lui, et se tournant en même temps vers Gladio.

“La canne du prince ? S'il-te-plait ?”

Gladio était occupé à essayer de faire tenir un Prompto légèrement plus récalcitrant sur ses deux pieds, et hocha la tête.

“Ouais... tu peux t'occuper de lui ? Fais-les sortir, j'arrive.”

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ignis se retrouva avec deux idiots ivres morts sous les bras, à traverser la foule - où est-ce que ces gens tiraient une telle quantité d'énergie ? - pour retrouver le calme des couloirs. Un calme relatif étant donné que Prompto et Noctis gloussaient à présent à un volume beaucoup plus élevé que le voudrait la décence. Dès qu'il relâcha leur emprise sur eux, Ignis les vit s'écrouler contre le mur pour éviter de s'écrouler au sol, et rouler l'un vers l'autre, ce qui déclencha encore plus de rires, qui résonnaient sur les murs métalliques du bateau. Cette partie là du navire n'avait pas d’épaisses moquettes et de lambris pour atténuer l'écho des conversations comme il y en avait à leur étage. Ignis grimaça, essaya de tapoter l'épaule du plus proche – Prompto en l'occurrence – pour attirer leur attention et leur faire signe de baisser d'un ton, mais Prompto se retourna avec une expression brumeuse, les yeux complètement dans le vague, et se mit à rire de plus belle.

“Noct, Noct,” grommela-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. “Attention, y a des gens qui nous regardent…”

Noctis gloussait, la joue appuyée contre le mur. Il tendit un bras mou vers son conseiller, avec un sourire complice. “S'juste 'Gnis... Iggy peut nous rejoindre, hein Iggy?”

Prompto éclata de rire, renversant sa tête en arrière si fort qu'il en perdit l'équilibre. Ignis le rattrapa avec une grimace. “Silence, tous les deux... vous allez réveiller tout l'étage…”

“On parle pas si fort,” grogna Noctis. “J’suis le roi, si je veux réveiller les gens…”

“T'es pas encore le roi,” intervint Gladio en poussant la porte – pendant quelques secondes, la musique et les cris venus de l'intérieur se rappelèrent à eux et couvrirent la voix geignarde du prince. “Et vous étiez pas censés vous trouver là. Alors baissez d'un ton tous les deux, avant que quelqu'un appelle la garde et que le prince doive expliquer pourquoi il s'est torché comme ça.”

Ignis doutait que l'argument ait le moindre impact sur leurs esprits embrumés, mais peut-être que c'était l'autorité naturelle dans la voix de Gladio ou la façon dont elle portait, mais Noctis et Prompto baissèrent graduellement le volume de leurs rires jusqu'à un espèce de ricanement étouffé.

Leurs mains continuaient de se chercher et de chercher les vêtements de l'autre, pincer le bord de leurs manches, les pans débraillés de la chemise de Noctis et les boutons de la veste sans manches de Prompto, mais ce problème-là fut vite résolu lorsqu'Ignis attrapa le bras de Noctis pour le passer autour de ses épaules, tandis que Gladio faisait de même avec le blond. Noctis protesta pendant une demi-seconde alors qu'Ignis se mettait en marche, mais il lui emboîta le pas tant bien que mal. Gladio sembla avoir plus de difficultés à faire tenir sur ses jambes un Prompto geignard, qui fermait les yeux en appuyant sa joue sur le torse de son ami - au plus grand soulagement d'Ignis, Gladio avait au moins remis sa veste. Il tenait Prompto d'une main et de l’autre, tendit les affaires de Noctis à son conseiller.

“On va par là,” indiqua Gladio avec un vague geste du menton en direction du couloir. “Tu devrais pouvoir retrouver l'escalier et remonter à ton étage…”

“Oui, je me souviens à peu près du chemin que j'ai pris à l'aller,” le rassura Ignis. “Merci beaucoup pour les affaires.”

“Si jamais, je peux les porter jusqu'en haut, si tu veux. Le temps de laisser Prompto dans la chambre…”

“Ca ira, merci.”

Un instant de silence passa entre eux, seulement rompu par les respirations somnolentes de Noctis et Prompto.

“Eh bien... ce fut une soirée... intéressante,” admit finalement Ignis. “Je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur le prince pendant que je n'étais pas là…”

“J'ai vraiment pas fait grand-chose. C'est un grand garçon, il sait se tenir…”

“Un peu de discrétion ne lui ferait vraiment pas de mal…”

“Hé,” grogna Noctis sans conviction. “Je sais que vous parlez de moi…”

“Merci à toi plutôt,” continua Gladio sans s'en formaliser. “Pour avoir été sympa avec Prompto, déjà, et pour... pour la soirée. C'était cool.”

Ignis était fatigué et Noctis pesait sur son épaule et réclamait la majeure partie de son énergie. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu, il était presque sûr qu'il rougissait aussi.

“Ça l'était, oui…”

 

Il amena Noctis jusqu'à son lit sans faire trop de bruit ni se cogner dans quoi que ce soit. A ce stade, le jeune homme était devenu complètement pliable à sa volonté, suivait juste les instructions d'Ignis sans broncher, les yeux à demi fermés. Ignis lui fit retirer ses vêtements, qu'il roula en boule et garda sous son bras pour les séparer du reste - c'était peut-être être paranoïaque, mais il préférait que ni Ravus, ni Cor, ne puissent sentir l'odeur de bière bon marché sur les vêtements du prince en entrant dans sa chambre. Il irait les laver avec ses propres vêtements dès la première heure du lendemain. Il glissa aussi le prince sous ses draps, et s’assit au bord du lit pour repousser ses cheveux collants de transpiration de son front et écouter sa respiration devenir de plus en plus calme. Il alla ensuite chercher un verre d'eau, qu'il posa sur sa table de nuit avec une boîte d'aspirine, au cas où le lendemain matin serait trop difficile.

Il allait s'éloigner quand il sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet.

“..ttends…”

La voix de Noctis était à peine audible, à peine un murmure, mais sa poigne était ferme et il serra les doigts quand Ignis essaya de se libérer.

“Reste un peu…” Il le tira vers le lit, sans aucune force. “Je veux pas rester tout seul…”

“Il faut que tu dormes, Noctis,” murmura Ignis en se rasseyant quand même sur le bord du lit.

“Oui,” marmonna le jeune homme, “mais attends... je veux... merci, pour tout ça…”

Son conseiller secoua la tête, même si le prince ne pouvait pas le voir. 

“Pour t'avoir laissé boire comme un trou ? Ce n'est pas la peine…”

“Non... pour la soirée... merci de…” il poussa un soupir, qui pouvait être agacé ou juste parce qu'il était en train de s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller. “Je suis désolé d'être pas sympa avec toi... c'est juste ce mariage, c'est tellement bizarre…”

Ignis se remit à caresser ses cheveux avec sa main libre pour les passer derrière son oreille. La respiration du prince se calma de nouveau, se calqua sur le rythme lent des doigts d'Ignis contre sa peau. Il était tard et ils étaient épuisés, trop épuisés pour qu'Ignis parvienne à correctement s'expliquer. Il n’en voulait pas à Noctis. Il savait bien que le mariage était une arnaque, que quelque-chose n'allait pas, mais s'il pouvait dissimuler ses propres inquiétudes, c'était plus difficile et plus anxiogène de devoir surveiller les humeurs de Noctis, et elles pourraient leur être bien plus préjudiciables... il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de s'amuser. Il voulait juste le protéger, faire en sorte qu'il sorte indemne de cette sale histoire... mais tout cela, Noctis ne pouvait pas le comprendre tout de suite.

“Iggy ?” appela-t-il les yeux fermés.

“Hm ?” Ignis s'endormait presque debout, la main dans les cheveux du prince.

“Tu vas m'embrasser ?”

Debout, ou pas tout à fait. Il s'était penché pendant leur long silence, la main enfouie dans les mèches sombres du futur roi, son visage de plus en plus près. Il sentit un courant électrique le parcourir et le réveiller. Noctis n'avait pas mis d'agressivité dans sa question, il n'en était pas capable. C'était juste une constatation de ce qu'il se passait, une façon de s'informer de ce qui allait arriver. Ignis se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Noctis, son petit prince, toujours collé à lui. Ami, confident. Ils avaient grandi si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il avait été évident pour Ignis, plus vite que pour Noctis, que cette ambiguïté finirait par flotter. Avant même de monter sur ce bateau, c'était là. Entre eux, quelque-chose de silencieux mais accepté, quelque-chose que Ravus avait pu saisir aussi pendant son séjour au palais, et peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il détestait Noctis, peut-être qu'il avait compris que Luna n'était pas Ignis, qu'elle n'était pas non plus Prompto et que le prince l'appréciait d'une manière qui n'était pas la même... et qu'Ignis, malgré ses efforts, ne pouvait pas décourager Noctis.

Il poussa un soupir. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se redressa et libéra sa main.

“Non,” murmura-t-il. “Bonne nuit, Noctis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et après avoir écrit cette scène j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas tenir mes engagements et que j'étais obligée de faire du polyship. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, ces idiots s'aiment trop.


	9. L'égoïste

Ravus, de l'autre côté de la table, fixait Noctis d'un air mauvais.

C'était peut-être parce qu’il était affalé sur sa chaise, le coude sur la table et le menton dans la main, au milieu du salon dont la décoration lui écorchait les yeux. C'était peut-être son visage visiblement épuisé et l'expression de douleur qu'il arborait – trop de lumière dans cette pièce, le son métallique des couverts et celui de la porcelaine résonnaient de manière trop aiguë sous son crâne, la nourriture sentait trop fort et son estomac refusait de l'accepter. Ou peut-être que c'était juste Ravus. Noctis n'arrivait pas à s'en faire. Il avait trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir à ça, et son cerveau embourbé ne cessait de lui renvoyer au visage de nouveaux souvenirs flous et désordonnés de Prompto.

Prompto sur ses genoux, Prompto riant à gorge déployée, la pomme d'Adam de Prompto pendant qu'il engloutissait sa bière, Prompto secouant sa veste pour se faire de l'air, Prompto tenant ses mains et le faisant tournoyer sur la piste de danse, Prompto avec ses mains sur ses hanches... 

Bon sang, c'était à croire qu'il avait passé la soirée entière à le regarder. Pourtant, il se souvenait aussi d'Ignis et de Gladio et d'une partie de bras de fer, et ensuite... il avait très peu de souvenirs de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, sinon de beaucoup de chaleur et ensuite il s'était réveillé dans son lit. Ignis avait laissé de l'aspirine pour lui. Il l'avait prise immédiatement, mais elle avait du mal à agir. 

“Café monsieur ?” demandait la domestique. 

Elle avait la voix trop aiguë. Nocts répondit d’un vague signe de main.

“J'espérais que vous vous joindriez à la conversation, hier soir,” déclara Ravus lorsqu'elle fut partie. 

Il avait le ton qu'il prenait lorsqu'il essayait de faire semblant qu'il n'était pas affecté par la situation.

Noctis prit son temps pour répondre. “Ouais, mon genou me fatiguait trop.”

Ravus haussa les sourcils. “Oh, oui. J'imagine que vos petits exercices au pont inférieur ont dû être terriblement éreintants dans votre condition.”

Noctis se raidit. De quoi parlait-il ? Le pont inf... il l'avait fait suivre ? Ignis... Ignis n'aurait pas vendu la mèche. Quelqu'un l'avait-il reconnu pendant la soirée ? 

“Oui, je sais où vous étiez,” dit Ravus, qui se délectait visiblement de la confusion sur son visage. “Et c'est la dernière fois que vous vous trouverez là-bas, est-ce bien entendu ?”

Noctis s'enfonça dans son siège. Il y avait toujours trop de lumière et maintenant il avait aussi de la bile au fond de la gorge et une douleur perçante entre les yeux. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de dissimuler son malaise.

“Je ne suis pas un de tes petits toutous à qui tu peux donner des ordres, Ravus. Je suis le prince…”

“Le prince ?”

La façon dont Ravus répéta le mot, comme s'il le crachait, fit perdre à Noctis le fil de ses pensées. Oh, il avait l'habitude du mépris de Ravus, et il lui passait au-dessus la majeure partie du temps, mais Ravus avait toujours eu du mépris pour lui, jamais pour son titre – au contraire, il se plaisait à le lui répéter sans cesse, comme une punition, lorsque Noctis ne se comportait pas comme il le souhaitait. 

“Oui vous êtes le prince !” cria-t-il et d'un coup, il était debout, et il saisit le côté de la table et la renversa d'un grand geste sur le côté.

Toute la vaisselle s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas douloureux de verre et de porcelaine brisée. Noctis eut à peine le temps de sursauter. En une enjambée, Ravus était sur lui, les bras cramponnés à la chaise, lui bloquant toute possibilité de retraite.

“Vous êtes le prince et si vous croyez que vous pouvez vous comportez comme un petit imbécile, à faire la fête et à vous promener partout sans surveillance, en ignorant complètement tous ceux qui essaient de faire en sorte que vous arriviez à bon port en un seul morceau, vous êtes vraiment le pire des égoïstes ! Et certainement pas digne de porter l’anneau, ni d'épouser ma soeur, ni de rien du tout ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?”

Son visage était rouge de colère. Noctis n'osait plus bouger, ni à peine respirer. Que lui valait ce soudain déchaînement de colère ? Quelle était la raison de cette paranoïa ? Il n'était même pas en train de lui reprocher d'avoir passé la soirée avec Prompto, il lui reprochait juste d'avoir abandonné son escorte... croyait-il vraiment que le monde entier attendait une occasion de le poignarder ? 

“O-oui,” bredouilla le prince en hochant frénétiquement la tête – très mauvaise idée avec son mal de tête, réalisa-t-il instantanément. 

Ravus ne remarqua pas la crispation de sa mâchoire, ou il s'en fichait. Il se redressa et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées, pendant que Noctis restait là, secoué, tremblant dans sa chaise, incapable de réfléchir. Il réalisa un peu tard que la jeune domestique était revenue et s'était agenouillée à ses pieds pour ramasser les morceaux de verre laissés par Ravus.

“Attends, je vais t'aider... je suis désolé, je... je suis désolé…”

*

Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler à Ignis mais ce dernier n'était pas là ; il se réveillait toujours aux aurores et descendait immédiatement, et d'habitude il réveillait Noctis ou bien le laissait le rejoindre. Mais ce matin-là, Noctis avait dormi plus tard que d'habitude et mit tout le monde sur les nerfs en étant en retard – alors qu'il n'y avait rien à faire sur ce putain de bateau, et franchement, est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui foutre un peu la paix avec ça ?

Il était donc coincé avec Cor, qui surveillait la porte pendant qu'il essayait de se souvenir comment attacher sa cravate. Et vu la façon dont Cor le regardait, lui aussi avait dû entendre Ravus crier. 

Peut-être même que Cor était celui qui avait remarqué que Noctis n'était pas dans sa chambre et l'avait suivi jusqu'à la fête. L'avait vu avec Prompto. Alors qu'Ignis s'amusait avec Gladiolus. Peut-être que Cor était celui qui avait éloigné Ignis pour le punir de ne pas être assez autoritaire avec le prince. 

“Tu peux pas plutôt m'aider au lieu de rester là sans rien faire?” finit par grogner Noctis, que toute la situation irritait particulièrement.

Cor ne manifesta aucune émotion, comme à son habitude, mais il approcha lentement de Noctis et le fit se tourner pour attacher sa cravate correctement. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours, complètement fermée, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Il portait son katana à sa ceinture, comme si quelqu'un risquait d'entrer dans la chambre de Noctis pour l'étrangler.

“Tu ne dois pas revoir ce garçon.”

Noctis poussa un soupir. C'était ce qu'il avait attendu de la part de Ravus. Il pouvait détester Ravus, ce n'était pas lui qu'il épousait et une fois qu'il aurait Luna de son côté, il n'aurait qu'à maintenir une politesse de façade avec son frère. Mais que Cor se lance sur ce terrain, alors que Cor était supposé être son allié au milieu de ce nid de guêpes... 

“Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête,” le réprimanda Cor. “La situation est loin d'être idéale, tu le sais très bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ravus attend la moindre occasion de remettre en cause l'alliance avec Tenebrae et si tu lui sers, sur un plateau d'argent, que tu préfères aller fricoter avec des gamins peu recommandables au lieu de penser à ton mariage…”

Il ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux.

“Ca va, lâche-moi un peu…”

“Cesse d'être aussi indolent, Noctis ! Tu crois que tout va bien se passer simplement parce que tu vas retrouver Luna à Altissia et que la paix doit être signée ? Le Lucis a perdu. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Et Niflheim prétend être généreux et nous offrir un moyen de nous en sortir sans troupes d'occupation et sans destructions, mais au moindre pas de travers, c'est ton peuple tout entier que…”

“Je sais ça ! Tout le monde me le répète, Ignis me le rappelle trois fois par jour…”

“Alors agis comme quelqu’un d’informé. Ravus n'est certainement pas d'humeur aussi exécrable juste parce qu'il est quelqu'un de désagréable. L'arrangement avec Tenebrae est truqué, c'est évident, mais si nous ne la jouons pas plus fine que ça, tout va nous exploser à la figure bien avant que nous ayons le temps de comprendre de quoi il en retourne…”

“Ravus trouvera toujours un truc à me reprocher.”

“Et tu trouves que c’est une raison pour chercher les ennuis ?”

“Je cherche rien… Prompto est juste un gars sympa. C’est pas juste de ta part de le mêler à ça.”

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes, comme s'ils se jaugeaient, comme s'ils se testaient. Cor n'était pas seulement énervé, il était préoccupé, et c'était pire. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde était toujours inquiet pour lui ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas le détester et que ce soit plus facile pour lui de détester tout le monde en retour, et le bateau qui l'emmenait ? 

“Et c'est ça que tu veux lui infliger ?” demanda Cor. “Ne trouves-tu pas que tu es un peu égoïste, Noctis ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer pour lui, si jamais votre relation devient publique ? Si on sait à quel point exactement vous êtes amis ? Il aura tous les journaux sur le dos, le monde entier voudra connaître son nom, on le suivra dans la rue, les services de renseignement du Lucis et de l'empire le feront surveiller... est-ce que tout cela vaut vraiment ton petit jeu d'adolescent rebelle ?”

Noctis baissa les yeux, une soudaine boule douloureuse dans la gorge. Cor n’avait même pas eu besoin de hausser la voix. Il lui suffisait d’aligner les bons mots magiques, d’abattre les bonnes cartes, de porter le bon coup. Comme d'habitude, Cor l'Immortel remportait le combat. 

“Tu fais ce qu'on te dit, et tout le monde pourra s'en sortir, Noct.”

La cravate était trop serrée.

“C'est pas juste…”

Cor soupira.

“Bien sûr que non. Tu es le prince. Tous les choix que tu feras dans ta vie seront aussi difficiles que celui-ci.”

*

Le cocktail d’enfer préparé par Gladio avait remis Prompto sur pied en un instant, mais les battements rapides de son cœur lui redonnaient la nausée. Il était impressionné d’avoir retrouvé le chemin vers le pont supérieur sans aide, mais maintenant qu’il était là, tout près du grand escalier et des portes, il aurait préféré se perdre quelques fois avant d’arriver. 

Sur l’Hydréenne, seuls les riches avaient droit à des distractions – le reste du monde pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, et c’était exactement ce qu’ils avaient fait la veille. A présent, tout le monde cuvait tranquillement dans sa chambre, tandis que les riches, qui n’étaient pas supposés boire en trop grandes quantités ni danser toute la nuit, avaient droit à un concert privé de musique respectable dans le grand salon, autour de tasses de thé. 

Prompto se doutait un peu qu’il ne pourrait pas simplement entrer et trouver Noctis – et le garde blond en armure dorée devant la porte confirmait ses doutes. Il serra le poing sur l’enveloppe qu’il avait préparée. Peut-être que ce type le reconnaîtrait et se montrerait un peu compréhensif. 

“Eh, où tu crois aller comme ça?” lança-t-il alors que Prompto se trouvait à un mètre de lui. 

“Vous savez si N… si le prince est ici? J’aimerais lui transmettre un mess…”

“Personne ne passe ces portes.”

“Non, je sais, mais vous pourriez… je sais pas, lui donner ça quand il aura fini?”

Le garde était plus jeune que Prompto l’avait cru – il n’avait pas vraiment regardé la première fois. Son visage était rond et lisse, son regard plein de suffisance. Il avait l’air du type qui avait envie de grimper les échelons.

Prompto put sentir son plan échouer avant même d’entendre le petit souffle dédaigneux du Nif.

“Ben voyons. Qu’est-ce qu’un type comme toi pourrait bien avoir de si important à dire au prince ? Débarrasse-moi le plancher avant que mes Magiteks te fassent sortir d’ici de force.”

“C’est juste une lettre,” insista Prompto malgré tout, et il y crut presque quand il vit le garde se balancer d’une jambe sur l’autre.

Mais ce dernier sortit simplement un billet de vingt gil d’une poche secrète et le plaqua sur la poitrine de Prompto.

“Ecoute, ton petit exploit héroïque a bien amusé la galerie mais maintenant tu vas être bien gentil et retourner d’où tu viens, et abandonner tous tes petits rêves de gloire, okay? Les gamins comme toi, c’est juste bon à ce que les gens ici se donnent bonne conscience pour une nuit.”

Prompto attrapa le billet de sa main libre et serra les dents. Ce type pensait peut-être comme ça, mais il était certain que Noctis, ni même Ignis, n’étaient faits de ce bois-là. 

Il fallait qu’il trouve un autre moyen de l’approcher.

*

Après la musique classique, c’était la visite guidée. Noctis vivait un enfer. 

“Nous stockons très peu de produits à l’intérieur des cales,” expliquait fièrement le capitaine de l’Hydréenne. “Pour assurer les repas aussi frais que possible, nous serons bientôt abordés par un vaisseau de ravitaillement… c’est aussi une décision esthétique. Les moteurs de l’Hydréenne sont très encombrants, alors les architectes ont préféré affiner la coque en réduisant les espaces de stockage.”

“Si on peut faire venir des vaisseaux jusqu’au bateau, pourquoi on n’est pas allés jusqu’à Altissia avec l’un d’eux directement ?” grommela Noctis dans sa barbe.

“Je vous demande pardon?”

Noctis s’obligea à sourire. Jouer le jeu, jouer le jeu.

“Je disais, est-ce que le ravitaillement est envoyé depuis Altissia ou depuis le Lucis ?”

Mais il ne prit pas la peine d’écouter la réponse. Dès que le capitaine se retourna pour poursuivre la visite, il ralentit l’allure et laissa son regard se perdre sur l’horizon.

Distrait, il heurta quelqu’un de l’épaule - et se sentit entraîné vers l’arrière tandis qu’une main se posait sur sa bouche.

 

“Prompto ?” souffla Noctis lorsqu'il reconnut son agresseur. “Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?”

Ici était, en l'occurrence, le bar extérieur couvert, encore vide et assez triste à voir avec ses chaises empilées sur le côté et attachées par une chaîne – il devait se remplir vers dix-huit heures pour l’apéritif. Ils étaient dissimulés depuis l’extérieur par les rideaux blancs qui couvraient les baies vitrées, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop proches de Ravus et Ignis au goût de Noctis.

“Désolé pour le kidnapping... au départ j’espérais te voir ou au moins te faire passer un message mais le gars a rien voulu entendre… et je voulais voir si t’allais bien, vu tout ce que t’as bu...”

Noctis sentit sa gorge se serrer. Vérifier s'il allait bien – et il était venu jusqu'ici en douce, l'avait arraché à l'attention de Ravus et des autres, juste pour ça ?

“Oui, ça va, mais tu devrais pas être ici... il faut que j'y retourne, je... ”

“Attends, attends ! Quand est-ce que ça finit, ton truc ? On pourrait se voir après ?”

Noctis grimaça. Il avait espéré échapper à Prompto. Après tout, les différents ponts ne se mêlaient pas – il savait bien que Prompto se ferait refouler à l’entrée à partir du moment où il ne serait plus accompagné par un membre de la famille royale. C’était désagréable, mais au moins ça aurait rendu les choses plus faciles à Noctis. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à le revoir en douce dans une pièce vide alors qu’il était censé assister à la visite. Et si quelqu’un remarquait son absence et revenait sur ses pas ? Si Cor les trouvait tous les deux ici ? Pire : si Ravus les découvrait ?

“Prom… Prompto, on peut pas continuer à se voir.”

Il vit Prompto ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

“C'était... très sympa de te rencontrer, et je te remercie pour tout ce que t'as fait, mais maintenant il faut que tu retournes à ta petite vie tranquille et que tu arrêtes de grimper ici... on se connait à peine, et je suis le prince, je peux pas… traîner avec n’importe qui...”

Prompto émit un petit rire nerveux.

“Tu te rappelles pas du tout d’hier, hein ?”

Oh, si, il s’en rappelait. Les mains de Prompto sur ses hanches, le souffle de Prompto dans son cou, le sourire de Prompto à quelques centimètres du sien… il sentit ses joues le trahir.

“Peu importe. Ca se reproduira plus de toute façon.”

Il y eut un moment de silence, un fil tendu entre eux. Puis, un second rire nerveux.

“T’es sérieux ? Oh, je le crois pas…”

Prompto recula enfin. Il paraissait sidéré. 

“Gladio avait raison en fait. Mais c’est pire, parce que vous vous contentez pas de faire semblant… Non, vous allez super loin en fait. Faut amuser la galerie jusqu’au bout…”

“Prom…”

“Non, t’as pas le droit. De m’appeler comme ça, maintenant…”

Sa voix se brisa et Noctis dut se mordre l’intérieur de la joue. Bon sang. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait dire ? C’était plus facile, de toute façon, si Prompto le détestait. 

Prompto marmonna quelque-chose entre ses dents. Puis, avant que Noctis ait eu le temps de le faire répéter, il lança, tout haut :

“Putain !”

Et secoua la tête. 

“Eh ben très bien, mon prince, envoyez-moi me faire foutre et allez vous amuser à votre mariage. Mais je sais, maintenant, pourquoi c’est compliqué entre vous. C’est parce que t’en as rien à foutre. Parce que tu l’aimes pas. Et tu vas juste passer toute ta vie à être malheureux. C’est beau, hein. On est tous gagnants dans l’affaire.”

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Noctis ne pouvait pas regarder ça.

Il haussa les épaules.

“Fallait pas m’empêcher de sauter.”

Il y eut un bruit étranglé, puis Prompto disparut en courant par la porte.


	10. Le prince

Il devait pouvoir se le sortir de la tête facilement, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait passé qu'une journée avec lui et pour une fois, la visite guidée lui offrait une distraction réelle sur ce fichu bateau. Il aurait dû réussir à se sortir ce visage larmoyant de l'esprit, il aurait dû réussir à oublier l'existence de ce garçon, après tout il s'était juste trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment pour éviter à Noctis de…

Bon sang il n’arrivait pas à croire… il lui avait vraiment reproché ça.

Noctis avait envie de vomir.

Ignis en tout cas était comme un poisson dans l'eau, posait des questions à leur guide, monopolisait quasiment l'attention. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué que Noctis avait disparu un moment, ou peut-être qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire. C'était aussi simple que cela. Repousser Prompto dans une pièce vide du pont supérieur, et Noctis redevenait instantanément invisible, une jolie statue de porcelaine que les autres traînaient avec eux pour se donner du prestige, un fantôme de prince. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien être déjà mort ; on aurait déposé des fleurs sur sa tombe pour se donner bonne conscience, et tout le monde aurait continué à prendre des décisions pour lui en affirmant que “c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu”. Finalement, Prompto aurait vraiment mieux fait de ne pas l'empêcher de sauter, au final. Il ne l'aurait jamais rencontré et il ne serait pas là en train de ruminer…

“…Noctis? Est-ce que tu écoutes ?”

Il releva promptement la tête. “Quoi?”

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Ravus rouler des yeux et se tourner délibérément vers le mur. Ignis fixait Noctis en attendant une réponse et parut un instant profondément découragé par son manque de réactivité. Il aurait pu se sentir mal de faire subir ça à son conseiller mais pour l'instant, il n'arrivait même pas à se soucier de ça.

“Le capitaine dit que nous prenons de la vitesse. Nous pourrions prendre tout le monde par surprise et arriver une journée plus tôt.”

Une journée de moins sur cet enfer flottant, et pourtant Noctis sentit un poids au fond de son estomac.

“Mais pourquoi faire ?”

Ravus poussa un tel soupir qu'il sembla à Noctis qu'il pouvait sentir la différence de pression atmosphérique autour de lui. Ignis préféra un petit rire nerveux. 

“Nous allons arriver une journée plus tôt à Altissia et tu te demandes pourquoi ?”

Noctis fixa son conseiller. Essaya de déterminer ce qu'il cachait sous son petit sourire et son attitude professionnelle. Ignis passait tout le trajet à essayer de récupérer des informations auprès de Ravus sur ce qu'il allait se passer une fois qu'ils auraient débarqué, et lorsque le mariage aurait lieu. Il était probablement lui-même en train de faire ses calculs, derrière son masque de politicien. Noctis, lui, n'avait aucune envie de jouer à ce jeu-là.

“Ouais, je demande”, répondit-il en secouant la tête avec un air agacé. “C'est un incroyable gâchis de ressources tout ça pour qu'on ait juste une journée de plus à attendre dans un palais qui n'a probablement pas préparé notre arrivée, qui va devoir s'organiser… je suppose que tu as mis tout le personnel là-bas dans la confidence ?” Il se tourna et prit Ravus à parti, quitte à être désagréable autant le faire jusqu'au bout. “Tu parles d'une surprise… qu'est-ce que ça cache, en vrai ? Allez, tu crois qu'on voit pas que le petit manège de l'empire est pourri jusqu'à la moelle ? Est-ce que Luna m'attend vraiment à l'arrivée, ou est-ce que c'est encore une partie d'un plan immonde ?”

“Noctis,” intervint Ignis mais le ton de sa voix était hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être énervé contre lui ou jouer la carte de l'apaisement. Visiblement, il voulait juste l'empêcher de parler, mais Noctis n'allait pas lui laisser ce plaisir. Lui aussi, pourquoi n'était il jamais de son côté ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours être la voix de la raison, au lieu d'être son allié, son ami ?

“Nan, c'est bon, t'embête pas. Je vais pas vous gâcher le plaisir plus longtemps, c'était bien sympa de vous voir capitaine mais je vous laisse vous féliciter d'être tous très intelligents et d'excellents stratèges. Je retourne dans ma chambre.”

La dernière remarque était injustement dirigée vers Ignis, et il vit à son visage qu'elle avait touché sa cible. Il n'avait même pas spécialement envie d'être aussi désagréable avec lui, mais avec ça, au moins, il était certain que même lui ne le suivrait pas alors qu'il tournait les talons et disparaissait.

*

Gladio entendit frapper à la porte et, sans explication, sans prévenir, comme si son esprit avait travaillé seul et deviné la prochaine étape sans le consulter, il sut exactement ce qu’il allait trouver derrière.

Noctis Lucis Caelum avait l’air bien réveillé.

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?”

“Je… j'espérais trouver Prompto ici…” balbutia le prince.

Ses yeux naviguaient de son visage à son torse sans s’arrêter. C’était toujours comme ça ; il ne pouvait pas empêcher les gens de l’examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il avait fini par s’y faire. Il en profitait, parfois. C’était certain, à voir les yeux du prince, qu’il se souvenait de la soirée. De la façon dont ils avaient dansé ensemble, le mouvement de ses hanches et la braise dans son regard ; Gladio s’était dit que s’il avait été un inconnu, juste un gars normal, peut-être… mais c’était le prince, et ce n’était pas pour Gladio qu’il était là.

“Il est pas là.” Gladio s'apprêtait à lui refermer la porte au nez mais le gamin la retint d’une main.

“Attends ! Tu peux pas me dire où il pourrait être ?”

Il était bien confiant. Il ne réalisait sûrement pas que Prompto s’était bien arrêté ici, qu’il y était encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Gladio serra les dents.

“Je sais pas,” dit-il très lentement. “T'as qu'à me le dire, toi… Il me semblait qu'il voulait te voir… et tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai croisé, il a refusé de me dire ce qu'il avait et pourquoi il avait pleuré…”

Il prit un plaisir sans doute un peu grand à voir son visage se décomposer. Le regard du prince fuit vers la droite.

“Je… je peux expliquer, je t'assure…”

Gladio roula des yeux. Bien sûr.

“J'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications, mon prince. J'espère que c'est pas comme ça que tu espères régner…”

Il vit le prince serrer les mâchoires un instant. Sujet sensible, hein. Mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas l’être? Gladio avait rencontré Ignis Scientia la veille et il pouvait déjà deviner comment les choses se passaient avec lui. Ceci dit, il n'allait pas pour autant être indulgent avec Noctis. Prince ou pas, il était surtout un inconnu pour lui.

“Pour ce genre de remarque, t’es assez mal placé,” grommela Noctis.

Hm, il avait du répondant. Il fallait au moins lui reconnaître ça.

“Mon nom est peut-être banni de la cour,” gronda Gladio en croisant les bras sur son torse pour paraître plus impressionnant, “mais je sais reconnaître une lopette quand j’en ai une sous les yeux. Tu crois que tu vas t’en tirer avec quelques explications et une pirouette ? Quoi que t’aies fait ou dit, c’est trop tard, compte pas sur moi pour te tirer de la merde.”

“Je voulais pas, okay?”

“La belle affaire. Personne a jamais envie de faire des erreurs.”

Il tenta encore une fois de fermer la porte, mais encore une fois, la main fine et manucurée du prince l’en empêcha.

“Mais je vais me marier !” s’écria-t-il, et Gladio sentit son sang ne faire qu’un tour.

La seconde suivante, il le tenait plaqué au mur, son bras en travers de son torse et son front à quelques millimètres du sien.

“Fallait ptet y penser avant de commencer à flirter, altesse – écoute-moi bien maintenant. Prompto est mon ami depuis des années, j’ai fait des pieds et des mains pour réussir à lui trouver une place sur ce bateau parce que c'était son rêve, okay ? Et ça a failli foirer, mais j’ai tout tenté jusqu’au dernier moment. Il est pas question que je te voie tout gâcher parce que t'es incapable de prendre des responsabilités !”

Tout ce que Noctis parvint à produire comme réponse fut un vague hochement de tête. Gladio pressa plus fort sur son torse.

“Alors ouais, tu vas aller présenter tes excuses. Et t'as intérêt à faire ça bien, parce que si je vois encore Prompto pleurer à cause de toi, ou à cause de quoi que ce soit dont tu serais de près ou de loin responsable, je te jette par-dessus bord sans hésitation. Est-ce que c'est compris ?”

Il y eut une seconde de silence. Puis:

“Leur histoire de mariage... c'est complètement truqué, hein. Un espèce de jeu bizarre pour tenir les gens occupés pendant qu'ils enculent la population à sec, sûrement avec des conditions ridicules de paix dont on sentira les effets trop tard. Je voulais pas embarquer Prompto là-dedans... je t'assure, je voulais pas que ça tourne comme ça. Je voulais juste un… un ami.”

Gladio le lâcha finalement pour tendre un doigt menaçant vers lui.

“T'as une chance de faire ça bien, une seule. Je t'en accorderai aucune autre, j'en ai rien à foutre que tes intentions soient pures ou n'importe quel autre bordel. Alors fais ça bien.”

Et cette fois, il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui.

*

Il trouva Prompto à l’extrémité de la proue.

Gladio lui avait si bien remonté les bretelles que Noctis s’était enfui avant de réaliser qu’il n’avait même pas obtenu l’information qu’il voulait – mais puisque personne ne pouvait la lui fournir, il s’était conté de fouiller le bateau, évitant au maximum les gardes magiteks et tous les visages vaguement familiers. Le soleil était bas sur l’horizon quand il distingua la petite silhouette de l’autre côté des barrières de sécurité, au-delà du champ de panneaux solaires qui baignaient dans la lueur de l’après-midi et propulsaient l’Hydréenne vers Altissia. 

Cette fois ci, il ne risquait rien à enjamber la barrière, et il approcha sans un bruit. Il risquait beaucoup, en revanche, à lui adresser la parole, alors il resta un moment immobile, à le regarder sans savoir comment l’aborder. Gladio avait été clair. 

Finalement, ce fut Prompto qui se tourna et l’aperçut. A regrets, Noctis vit son visage se fermer. Mais il abaissa la caméra, se tourna vers Noctis. Il lui laissait une chance.

Il était trop bon pour ce monde.

“Hum, je…” commença Noctis au moment où Prompto ouvrait la bouche lui aussi. Le blond se massa la nuque et fit signe au prince de commencer.

Noctis se balança d’un pied sur l’autre.

“Hum, j’espérais te trouver plus tôt… je voulais m'excuser. Pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été… infect.”

“Non," l'interrompit Prompto en agitant une main, "c'est moi…”

“Pas du tout…”

“Si, c'était très embarrassant. J'aurais… même si je les pensais, j'aurais vraiment pas dû te dire toutes ces choses. C'était indécent. J’aurais dû…”

“T'avais raison. De dire tout ça. T'avais entièrement raison, et je m'excuse.”

Il était évident que Prompto voulait protester encore, plus fort peut-être qu'avant. Apparemment, il était impensable pour lui que le prince s'accuse de quoi que ce soit. Mais il n'était le prince à ses yeux que parce que Noctis l'avait secoué. 

Noctis prit une profonde inspiration.

“Ecoute, j'avais préparé des excuses et tout un tas de trucs... je sais pas comment le dire sans paraître idiot. Ravus me colle aux basques et tout le monde s'attend à ce que je fasse mon devoir, et apparemment ça implique que je dois te couper de ma vie ou quelque-chose comme ça…”

Il vit que Prompto était sur le point d'intervenir, alors il lâcha tout à trac :

“J'ai pas envie d'être le prince. J'ai pas envie de me marier, j'ai pas envie de voir mon royaume être dispersé aux quatre vents… quand tu m'as trouvé sur la rambarde, tu savais pas qui j'étais et tu es quand même venu m'aider. Et j'ai cru que je pourrais juste continuer à être quelqu'un d'autre tant que j'étais avec toi… c’était sûrement pas un truc sympa à faire, je veux dire, j’ai sûrement profité de ta gentillesse et ça, c'est... c’est dégueulasse.”

“Je m’en fiche,” dit Prompto très vite. “Je veux dire… t’es le prince. T’as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. C’est moi qui ai été stupide, j’aurais dû comprendre que…”

“Non, arrête. J’ai pas à me comporter comme un connard juste parce que je peux. Et de toute façon, je… j’ai pas envie d’être le prince avec toi. Et… t’as raison de toute façon, ce mariage, c'est juste un arrangement politique foireux, et Luna est très gentille mais la vérité c'est que je l'aime pas.”

Il dut inspirer de nouveau. Prononcer ces mots venait de le libérer d’un poids.

“En tout cas, je l’aime pas comme il faudrait pour qu'on puisse se marier… et la soirée que j'ai passée hier soir… c'était la seule vraiment bonne soirée que j'ai passé depuis l'annonce du traité.”

Il pouvait voir Prompto cligner frénétiquement des yeux pour les empêcher de briller. Le jeune homme semblait incapable de trouver quoi répondre à ce soudain élan de sincérité.

“J'aimerais bien qu'on en passe encore une ou deux,” ajouta Noctis. “Si…... si ça te va.”

Il crut que Prompto n'allait pas répondre, mais il finit par timidement hocher la tête. Ses mains trituraient nerveusement son appareil photo et il refusait de regarder ailleurs que le sol entre eux.

“Pour de vrai? Tu vas pas encore me dire que c’est des conneries?”

“C’est des conneries,” Noctis admit, “mais c’est des conneries que j’ai envie de faire.”

“Alors quoi, tu vas juste… tout lâcher pour… moi?”

“Je…”

Evidemment, ça avait l’air ridicule, quand Prompto le disait comme ça. Bien sûr que non. Il ne pouvait pas tout lâcher sur un coup de tête ; les répercussions diplomatiques seraient trop importantes. Mais le prix qu’on lui en demandait…

“Je veux… essayer autre chose. Quelque-chose qui… fasse pas souffrir tout le monde autour de moi. Je sais pas encore… mais j’ai envie que tu sois là.”

Finalement, un sourire perça sur le visage du blond, et il releva les yeux. Il n’était pas tout à fait détendu, mais pour l’instant, il était heureux, et c’était suffisant pour tous les deux.

“Tu t'en sors avec tes photos ?” demanda Noctis pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Prompto fit une grimace et se mit à regarder ailleurs, balançant son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. 

“Je suis très mauvais avec les paysages. J'arrive pas à attraper toute… l'ampleur ? C'est dur, la mer est tellement grande et quand je prends la photo elle est juste… Il faut que je m'entraîne…”

Comme il était évident qu'il avait envie d'y retourner, Noctis fit quelques pas en avant, sur la gauche du jeune homme, et s'appuya à son tour sur la rambarde. Le soleil reposait presque sur l'horizon à présent, droit en face de lui. Prompto vient se placer juste à côté de lui. Il fronçait les sourcils d'un air très concentré. Noctis étouffa un léger rire.

“Quel sérieux…”

Prompto lui jeta un regard en biais. “Tu crois que c'est facile peut-être ?”

“Je sais pas, en fait. Tu me laisses essayer ?”

Prompto cligna des yeux avant de lui tendre l’appareil. Noctis le souleva devant lui, le tourna vers Prompto appuya sur le déclencheur. Le blond roula des yeux.

“C’est de la triche. Les gens, c’est très différent…”

“T’es plus beau que la mer.”

Prompto roula des yeux de manière plus appuyée encore mais Noctis pouvait le voir rougir.

“Sale flatteur.”

Au bout d’une seconde ou deux, pourtant, Prompto récupéra sa caméra, et lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent, il les laissa s’entremêler. 

Noctis pensa à Ravus. Pensa à Cor. Pensa à Ignis. A tout ce qu'ils pourraient penser s'ils le voyaient en ce moment. Il serra la main chaude qui tenait la sienne et déclara :

“J'ai une idée.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouiii je sais, normalement c'est là qu'ils s'embrassent pour la première fois, mais. Faites moi confiance, okay.


	11. Le coffre

“Tu sais crocheter des serrures?”

Prompto haussa les sourcils. Ce n’était certainement pas ce qu’il s’attendait à entendre de la part du prince du Lucis alors qu’il l’emmenait dans sa chambre. Ce n’était sûrement pas ce qu’il s’attendait à regarder en premier en entrant dans la chambre du prince du Lucis non plus. 

“Serrure mécanique classique, ouais,” admit-il néanmoins. “Tout ce qui est plus compliqué, pas vraiment. Enfin, j’ai surtout jamais testé.”

“Et un coffre-fort?”

Prompto éclata de rire. Pour qui est-ce qu’il le prenait, exactement ?

“Y a la milice de Niflheim qui va me tomber dessus si je réponds à cette question?”

Noctis fit la moue.

“Non, c’est juste que j’ai toujours pas réussi à craquer le code de Ravus. Je me demandais juste si, toi, tu pouvais. C’est pas grave. On fera sans.”

“Ravus, le prince de Tenebrae? Essaie la date de naissance de sa soeur ou un truc comme ça.”

“Déjà fait, qu’est-ce que tu crois. La sienne, sa soeur, sa mère, son père, le jour de l’attaque de Tenebrae… j’ai pas le jour où il a été promu mais j’aurais essayé ça aussi sinon.”

“Essaie la date de naissance de sa soeur à l’envers.”

Noctis considéra Prompto un instant.

“Si ça marche, tu peux piquer les bouteilles de champagne dans le mini frigo.”

 

Le cadenas s’ouvrit avec un clic discret.

“J’arrive pas à y croire,” fit Noctis en riant alors que Prompto, hilare, faisait mine d’examiner les bouteilles. “Tout ce temps, cet enfoiré me narguait avec…”

Il se pencha pour observer l’intérieur du coffre et quand il se releva, son regard brillait et il tenait une chaîne dorée au bout de laquelle pendait un anneau noir surmonté d’un diamant.

Prompto referma le frigo, un sentiment diffus d’inquiétude prenant corps dans son estomac.

“C'est... ton alliance ?”

Noctis secoua la tête.

“C'est l'anneau des Lucii. Il est censé me revenir lorsque nous aurons cédé nos terres à l'empire. C'est pour cet objet que mon père a décidé de perdre la guerre.”

Prompto contempla l’objet d’un peu plus près. Il paraissait complètement inerte; en fait, c’était la chaîne sur laquelle il était passé qui brillait très faiblement.

“Il est si important ?”

Noctis se mordit la lèvre.

“Le roi tire sa force vitale du cristal et par extension, des pouvoirs de l'anneau,” expliqua-t-il. "Mon état de santé s'est... détérioré, depuis qu'on l'a perdu... ma jambe, ma fatigue... lorsque je le mettrai, ces problèmes commenceront à s'effacer. Mon père sacrifie tout son royaume pour que je... vive plus longtemps. Voilà.”

Il ne put retenir son propre ricanement. “Dire que je me plains pour un mariage…”

Prompto commençait à voir flou. C’était un peu trop d’informations d’un coup. Il savait pour la jambe de Noctis, bien sûr. Il savait aussi pour l’état de santé général des rois du Lucis qui n’avait cessé de se dégrader depuis qu’ils avaient perdu la bataille de Cavaugh. Mais c’était une information abstraite, qu’on répétait machinalement devant les chantiers de construction de nouveaux hôpitaux. Ce n’était pas Noctis.

“Hum. Tu penses quoi de... de la lumière ?” demanda soudainement celui-ci, visiblement pressé de changer de sujet également.

Prompto cligna des yeux.

“Hein ?”

“La lumière. C'est pas un truc important pour toi, quand tu fais des photos ?”

“Ah, oui…” un sourire joueur apparut sur le visage du blond. “Je sais pas trop... il faut dire que j'ai pas l'habitude de travailler dans des conditions aussi... répugnantes…”

Noctis roula des yeux.

“Non, plus sérieusement,” poursuivit Prompto en riant. “La lumière naturelle est généralement la meilleure mais quand on est en intérieur on peut déplacer les sources de lumière et tricher avec les surfaces réfléchissantes pour obtenir des résultats plus élaborés, alors c'est sympa. Ici ceci dit, c'est très.... tamisé... pourquoi tu demandes ça, en fait ? Tu veux que je prenne l’anneau en photo?”

Noctis remua un peu sur ses pieds.

“Je pensais que tu pouvais... me prendre en photo. Avec l’anneau.”

Prompto hocha la tête immédiatement. Il n’avait absolument aucune raison de refuser une requête pareille, après tout.

“Comme les filles dans ton appareil. Juste… avec l’anneau.”

Il aurait dû refuser immédiatement.

“Si tu veux pas, c’est pas grave,” ajouta Noctis précipitamment. 

Mais il y avait dans son regard quelque-chose qui brillait, pas vraiment de l’espoir, quelque-chose plutôt comme de la gêne ou… une requête, silencieuse, derrière celle qu’il venait de prononcer; une prière. Dieux de la nature, ne me laissez pas m’embarrasser tout seul.

“O… okay,” dit Prompto en déglutissant difficilement.

*

Prompto envoya Noctis se déshabiller dans la salle de bains pendant qu’il préparait la salle. L’air était un peu trop froid pour se promener nu, et Noctis s'enveloppa immédiatement dans une épaisse serviette de bain, refusant de jeter un œil à son corps, sa peau pleine de traces et de cicatrices, ses coudes osseux, son torse glabre et étroit. Ce n’était pas le moment de s’en faire pour ça. Avec une profonde inspiration, il attrapa l’anneau des Lucii qu’il avait posé sur le rebord du lavabo.

Ce n’était pas exactement la manière dont il avait prévu de mettre cet anneau pour la première fois, mais l’absence totale de cérémonie aurait sûrement agacé tout le monde plus encore que l’idée que le prince du Lucis puisse se faire prendre en photo complètement nu. C’était donc parfait. 

Son cœur battait, évidemment, alors qu’il s’attendait à une protection supplémentaire, surtout après avoir découvert que le code du coffre était si facile à découvrir. Il fut donc extrêmement surpris lorsqu’il passa l’anneau à son doigt et rien ne se passa.

Rien du tout, ce qui était, en fait… plutôt étrange. N’était-il pas au moins censé ressentir quelque-chose ? Il n’avait jamais appris à se servir de sa magie. Son père non plus n’avait jamais pu lui apprendre quoi que ce soit au sujet du pouvoir de leur lignée. Il essaya de tendre la main devant lui et faire apparaître quelque-chose, et se sentit immédiatement stupide. 

Derrière la porte, Prompto toqua doucement.

“Noctis ? Quand… tout est prêt de ce côté. On commence quand tu veux.”

Il ne s’attendait sûrement pas à ce que Noctis ouvre la porte si vite et sursauta en le voyant.

“Je suis pas sûre que ce soit pas… un faux.”

Prompto regardait ailleurs, mais il tourna son regard vers la main portant l’anneau, avec la chaîne qui pendait dans les airs, quand Noctis prononça ces mots. Ils observèrent tous les deux l’objet en silence pendant quelques secondes. 

“C’est la chaîne, non ? Elle fait un truc.”

Noctis leva la tête.

“Tu crois ?”

“Elle brille.”

C’était vrai – il se dégageait de la chaîne en argent une légère lueur, comme un rai de lumière sous une porte mais d’une extrême faiblesse, quelque-chose que Noctis n’avait pas vraiment remarqué mais qui n’avait pas échappé au regard perçant de Prompto. Paradoxalement, Noctis connaissait la magie de Tenebrae mieux que celle de son propre père. Il savait qu’elle brillait d’une lumière d’or et qu’elle était liée à la nature des choses, là où celle du Lucis était liée à leurs possibilités. Il n’avais jamais vu ni l’une ni l’autre en action, il ne pouvait qu’imaginer ce que ça voulait dire. De là à considérer que l’une pouvait annuler le pouvoir de l’autre, il n’y avait qu’un pas… 

“Tu… veux le faire quand même ?” demanda Prompto, qui tripotait nerveusement son appareil photo. “Tu devrais juste le mettre autour de ton cou. ”

Noctis observa l’anneau pendant encore quelques secondes, comme s’il allait se mettre à faire quelque-chose d’incroyable d’un seul coup. Mais rien ne se passa, et il finit par accepter la suggestion de Prompto, sortant les bras de la serviette pour la tenir en place pendant qu’il passait la chaîne autour de son cou. 

“A part si tu trouves un truc encore moins princier à faire… on y va.”

Prompto avait déplacé les fauteuils et les coussins dans le salon, arrangé les lampes sur les guéridons et sur des piles de livres pour créer une sorte de boule de lumière tamisée, et il guida Noctis au milieu. Il tenait son appareil photo comme une protection entre le modèle et lui. 

“On va juste faire quelques tests pour commencer, pour voir ce qui rend le mieux… tu peux garder la serviette pour l’instant. Ensuite, on… on verra ce qu’on fait.”

La seule chose à laquelle s’accrochait Noctis, c’était le souvenir du jour où Prompto lui avait montré ses photos, l’absence totale d’hésitation dans ses gestes et son regard. Il avait besoin que l’un d’eux sache ce qu’ils faisaient, et lui n’en avait aucune idée. Prompto était son seul espoir de se détendre. Il acquiesça.

“Okay… okay,” fit Prompto en observant les meubles autour d’eux. “Assieds-toi d’abord ici.”

Il désigna un fauteuil et Noctis s’exécuta immédiatement.

Dans un premier temps, Prompto se contenta de le faire asseoir sans vraiment poser à différents endroits, pendant qu’il faisait le tour, prenait des photos et déplaçait des sources de lumière de quelques centimètres. Rapidement, l’intégralité de ses commentaires se résuma à ses pensées prononcées à voix haute, comment je pourrais avoir un bon reflet par ici ? Est-ce que tu peux pousser ce coussin par là ? Et lève la tête. Encore, encore un peu. Voilà. Sur la gauche. Attends, bouge pas. Il me faut un truc réfléchissant. On va faire avec ce qu’on a. Tu peux tenir ça pour moi ? Il fixait l’écran de son appareil plus qu’il ne regardait Noctis et ce dernier se sentit devenir un simple objet, une marionnette soumise à ses ordres. Un mannequin dépouillé d’identité, de responsabilité.

Il adorait ça. 

Au bout d’un moment, Prompto tira sur la serviette.

“Tu peux la mettre autour de ta taille ? J’ai besoin de voir l’anneau. Et pose les bras sur le dossier. Ouais, comme ça. Oh, j’adore ce regard…”

Noctis ne put s’empêcher de rire un peu. Prompto fronça les sourcils d’abord, apparemment agacé, mais il finit par rire aussi et abaisser son appareil.

“Ca va, pas trop froid ?”

“Nan, c’est bon.”

“Cool. Tu peux redresser un peu ta jambe ? Non, l’autre. Dans l’autre sens.”

“Tes instructions sont super claires.”

“C’est toi qui comprends rien.” Un clic, noyé dans un petit rire. “T’es vraiment super pâle.”

“Tu peux parler, tiens.”

“Moi je suis… ” Prompto referma vivement la bouche avant de finir sa phrase. Il y eut un silence gêné. “T’as raison, je suis super pâle aussi. Balance ce coussin ailleurs, tu veux bien ?”

Il se leva d’un mouvement vif vers un autre fauteuil pour y attraper un autre coussin pendant que Noctis se redressait pour lâcher celui sur lequel il était posé dans un endroit hors de vue derrière la causeuse.

Il entendit l’inspiration très distincte de Prompto et crut qu’il y avait un problème. Mais quand il se tourna, c’était lui que Prompto regardait.

“Non, bouge pas ! Remets-toi comme t’étais. Oh, c’est superbe… pourquoi j’y ai pas pensé…”

En deux grandes enjambées, il était près de Noctis et le positionnait lui-même comme il le voulait, appuyé contre le dossier, la lumière de la fenêtre sur son visage, mais ce fut quand il attrapa la chaîne de l’anneau et la fit glisser entre ses doigts pour faire tomber le petit objet noir entre ses omoplates que Noctis comprit.

C’était son dos. Il prenait son dos en photo.

“Mets tes jambes par là,” demanda ensuite Prompto, et Noctis ne put s’empêcher de frissonner.

Mais Prompto ne le regardait même plus. Ou plutôt, il regardait à travers lui, comme s’il voyait directement ses muscles et ses os sous sa peau, comme s’il voyait toute son histoire déployée sur la cartographie de la cicatrice qui parcourait son dos. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau brûlée alors qu’il invitait Noctis à étendre un bras, replier l’autre, et tirait sans cérémonie la serviette pour la jeter derrière lui sur le sol.

“Là, mon gars,” dit-il d’un ton presque fiévreux, “ça va être la photo la moins princière de toute ton existence… mais si je m’en sors bien, ça sera la plus belle que j’aie jamais faite…”

Il recula un peu.

“Le bras plus haut ? Et tourne la tête un peu plus.”

Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une demi-seconde avant que Prompto ne cadre et prenne le cliché. Ensuite, il tendit un bras en l’air et claqua des doigts plusieurs fois pour attirer l’attention de Noctis dans la direction qu’il voulait, son autre main pressant frénétiquement le déclencheur alors qu’il essayait plusieurs angles. Il ne parlait plus, à ce stade. Il manipula Noctis directement, jusqu’à quasiment s’asseoir sur lui pour prendre la photo du dessus. Puis il vint s’agenouiller au niveau de son visage, pour poser l’appareil au niveau de son épaule, et Noctis cessa de respirer.

Noctis avait l’habitude des regards sur son genou. Des regards pleins de pitié quand il commençait à fatiguer, que ses muscles se raidissaient, qu’il avait besoin d’aide pour marcher ou pour rester debout. Il pensait qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais apprécier d’être regardé. 

Mais le regard concentré de Prompto le transperçait, mettait le feu à ses terminaisons nerveuses. Le blond avait réussi à lui faire oublier qu’il existait, et maintenant il lui faisait ressentir sa propre existence plus fort que jamais. 

Il était le prince du Lucis. Il avait été attaqué alors qu’il était encore un enfant. Il avait perdu sa mère. Il n’avait plus jamais marché correctement depuis ce jour. Il avait perdu la guerre. Son futur beau-frère le détestait, et la moitié de son royaume aussi. Il était un raté, un cadavre en sursis, un gamin déprimé qui avait failli se jeter dans une mer glacée plutôt que d’assumer ses responsabilités. 

Mais il y avait au moins une personne qui aimait tout ça. 

“Prom,” appela-t-il.

Il vit le regard intense du photographe se tourner vers lui, et l’enchantement se briser d’un seul coup. Il vit, comme si son esprit essayait de sauvegarder ce qu’il pouvait avant le black-out, sa pomme d’Adam bouger violemment alors qu’il se redressait juste assez, pour combler la distance entre eux.

Il ferma les yeux et pressa sa bouche contre celle du blond.

C'était chaud. Ses joues, ses lèvres, tout était chaud sous les mains du prince, peut-être avait-il un peu plus froid qu’il ne le laissait croire. Son coeur battait dans sa poitrine sans qu'il puisse dire si c'était la peur ou la joie. Prompto ne l'avait pas repoussé au moins, mais il ne bougeait pas, et le prince pouvait sentir ses lèvres paralysées contre les siennes, comme un lapin pris dans les phares, et il avait sûrement connu plus romantique.

Le premier baiser de Noctis remontait à plusieurs années. Il se souvenait encore de sa saveur si particulière, une saveur qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier, une saveur de crainte et d'appréhension, une hésitation dans le mouvement... il ne pouvait pas, il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait commencé sa vie amoureuse avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'approcher, et rien n'avait changé depuis. Mais s'il avait à plusieurs occasions repoussé les limites de ce qui était acceptable pour lui, avec divers compagnons de jeu à qui Ignis faisait signer des clauses de confidentialité, c'était la première fois depuis ce jour-là, que Noctis embrassait quelqu'un qu'il ne devait pas.

Il aurait sûrement dû demander avant. Il s’était engagé, après tout, à ne pas faire ce qu’il voulait sans demander. Mais les mains de Prompto saisirent sa nuque et il oublia tout ce qu’il était supposé penser.

*

Ignis put le sentir, comme un instinct, au moment où les portes du salon s’ouvrirent sur Loqi Tummelt dans son armure rouge et or. Toutes les directions de pensées qu’il avait soigneusement évité d’emprunter pendant l’après-midi qui s’écoulait, les scénarios terribles, les remous des rapides, Charybde et Scylla ouvrant leurs gueules gigantesques pour tout dévorer… Il s’efforça comme il put de garder une expression neutre alors que le capitaine des magiteks s’avançait vers Ravus et murmurait quelque-chose à son oreille. 

Ravus roula des yeux d’un air profondément ennuyé.

“Mais c’est absurde… nous sommes sur un paquebot, il n’y a pas des millions d’endroits où il peut être. Loqi, trouvez-le.”

Il reporta son attention sur Ignis, qui, en une fraction de seconde, rassembla toute la volonté qu’il pouvait trouver en lui-même pour adresser à Ravus un sourire parfaitement calme, et en même temps, prendre une décision.

Si Ravus ne voulait plus maintenir les apparences, il pouvait lui aussi déplacer ses pions sur l’échiquier.

Avec la discrétion la plus absolue, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et, sous la table, envoya un message à Cor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN rêvez pas après on reprend le rythme habituel


	12. La tempête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé j'ai complètement oublié de poster ça lundi oups

Cor montait l’escalier quatre à quatre.

C'était le calme avant la tempête, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que personne n'ait remarqué le glissement soudain de paradigme au sein de leur petite association. Ignis avait choisi son camp et la situation risquait de leur échapper. Plus aucune chance pour que Ravus ne révèle ses secrets.

Ils touchaient au but, pourtant. Ces derniers temps le commandant de Tenebrae était de plus en plus nerveux et grâce aux observations de Monica, Cor savait que c'était lui qui avait demandé au capitaine d'accélérer l'allure. Il avait quelque chose en tête, l'instinct de soldat de Cor criait quelque chose à l'orée de son subconscient à propos d'un rendez vous à ne surtout pas manquer. Ignis avait tenté de faire remonter l'information à la surface en profitant habilement de la petite crise de Noctis pour pousser Ravus, mais il venait de décider que protéger l'amourette naissante entre le prince et le gamin blond était plus important que les secrets de guerre. 

Le meilleur stratège de la cour… son sentimentalisme finissait aussi par l'aveugler.

Mais Cor était techniquement sous ses ordres pendant cette mission. Et Ignis était toujours habile. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de protéger directement Noctis et Prompto. Son message disait simplement de faire en sorte que Loqi ne trouve pas Noctis et Prompto. 

Il fallait le distraire. Retenir son attention pendant suffisamment longtemps, dans un espace suffisamment limité. Il y avait un endroit très évident où Noctis pouvait se cacher lorsqu’il le voulait. Et parce qu’il était évident, Cor savait pertinemment qu’il n’y serait pas.

Il savait aussi exactement comment retenir l’attention du capitaine Nif, et il se demandait maintenant si Ignis savait cela aussi, s’il l’avait pris en compte, ou s’il avait juste joué un fantastique coup de poker.

*

“Attends,” Prompto souffla contre les lèvres de Noctis, ramenant ce dernier à la réalité. “Je veux pas avoir l'air de casser l'ambiance mais si on a fini, tu devrais te rhabiller d'abord…”

Noctis considéra l'information quelques secondes, puis se rapprocha de nouveau pour embrasser Prompto.

“Ca semble plutôt contre-intuitif…”

Prompto gémit tout en lui rendant son baiser.

“Noct! S'il-te-plait… pas comme ça… pas tout de suite, pas… s'il-te-plait. J'ai déjà du mal à croire qu'on est là depuis une heure et personne n'est encore venu m'arrêter…” 

Il lui fallut batailler encore quelques secondes pour réussir à repousser le prince efficacement. Les yeux de ce dernier brillaient, ses joues avaient pris une splendide teinte rosée. Alors qu’il se rasseyait sur le canapé, il se replia sur lui-même, soudainement gêné de sa propre nudité, et Prompto faillit revenir sur sa propre décision. Mais un bruit à l’extérieur le rappela à son anxiété habituelle et il se redressa pour récupérer la serviette et rapidement couvrir Noctis avec. 

“Comment tu voyais les choses après ça?”

Noctis haussa les épaules, attachant la serviette autour de sa taille. “Je voulais la mettre en fond d’écran sur l’ordinateur de Ravus…”

Prompto ne put s’empêcher de pouffer de rire, même si le ton sérieux de Noctis venait de faire s’envoler son niveau de stress. “Je m’occupe de ça pendant que tu te rhabilles alors. Dépêche-toi avant que quelqu’un débarque.”

De l’extérieur ne parvenaient que de vagues sons et Prompto était à moitié convaincu que c’était son propre cerveau facilement effrayé qui les interprétait comme des voix, mais il préférait prendre moins de risques. La situation était encore irréelle ; il avait bien du mal à croire que Noctis pourrait se contenter de l’ordonner pour que tout le monde les laisse faire ce qu’ils voulaient. Et s’il se passait quoi que ce soit, c’était sa tête qui sauterait, c’était évident à présent. Noctis lui-même s’était chargé de le lui faire comprendre avant son revirement. 

Ravus saurait immédiatement que c’était Prompto qui avait pris la photo. Il ne s’agissait pas d’être un génie pour deviner. Il risquait gros en faisant cela. Mais Noctis… Noctis avait dit qu’il ne le laisserait pas tomber, n’est-ce pas ? Prompto pouvait lui faire confiance… 

Et depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré, Prompto rêvait de faire quelque-chose pour agacer le prince de Tenebrae.

 

Noctis revint de la salle de bains alors qu’il débranchait l’appareil de l’ordinateur. Il avait remis ses vêtements noirs et faisait négligemment tourner l’anneau et sa chaîne autour de son index, et il posa une main sur l’épaule de Prompto comme si de rien n’était, alors qu’il se penchait pour observer l’image sur l’écran.

“J’aurais préféré pouvoir l’éditer un peu,” marmonna Prompto avec une légère grimace, “mais j’ai pas mes logiciels avec moi, donc…”

“Je la trouve très bien,” affirma Noctis. 

Il l’observa en silence quelques secondes, puis, avec un sourire, déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de Prompto. 

“L’éteins pas tout de suite, je veux faire autre chose aussi.”

Prompto repoussa le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et se releva. 

“Vas-y alors, je vais commencer à ranger.”

Il n’alla pas bien loin. Les voix à l’extérieur, celles qu’il s’était convaincu être fausses, retentirent à l’extérieur plus fort que tout à l’heure. Pas assez fort pour qu’il puisse comprendre le moindre mot, mais assez pour qu’il saisisse le ton – clairement énervé – de l’inconnu. Prompto et Noctis échangèrent un regard interrogateur et vaguement inquiet. 

Le bip caractéristique de la serrure magnétique résonna dans la pièce, et Prompto sentit son âme prête à quitter son corps pour anticiper sur sa mort subite à venir. 

Mais personne n’ouvrit la porte. La voix continuait de crier, juste derrière à présent, presque audible, mais elle n’entrait pas.

Ce fut Noctis qui sortit le premier de leur paralysie et il bondit sur Prompto pour l’attraper par le bras et le traîner vers la porte qui menait à la deuxième pièce de la suite. Ils se dissimulèrent à l’abri derrière le mur juste au moment où la porte de la suite s’ouvrait et la voix pénétrait à l’intérieur, furieuse.

“... ne sait jamais quand t’arrêter, hein ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je n’ai pas compris ce q…”

Loqi s’interrompit brusquement, et Prompto retint son souffle contre la paroi. Il avait découvert le salon.

“Qu’est-ce que…” commença-t-il, interrompu par de nouveaux pas qui approchaient.

“Bordel, ” grommela une voix grave que Prompto ne connaissait pas.

Il était temps de s’échapper. Prompto tourna la tête vers Noctis avec une grimace angoissée, et celui-ci répondit en tendant un pouce en direction de l’autre porte de sortie, qui donnait sur le couloir. Ils longèrent le mur à pas de loup alors que Loqi avançait dans leur direction, ouvrirent la porte aussi silencieusement que possible et se glissèrent dehors sans prendre le temps de la refermer. Prompto voulait courir, mais Noctis gardait un rythme tranquille, silencieux sur la moquette beige du couloir, alors il s’efforça de rester à sa hauteur. Le sourire crispé et peu rassurant du prince ne le retint pas de regarder derrière lui, juste au moment où Loqi passait lui-même la tête par la porte ouverte et cherchait le responsable du regard.

“Oh, merde,” souffla Noctis alors que le capitaine tournait la tête vers eux, et il saisit la main de Prompto pour se mettre à courir vers le bout du couloir.

Il riait alors qu’il entraînait le blond, à une vitesse plutôt surprenante de sa part, vers un escalier et puis un autre couloir, dans une course effrénée à travers le navire. Prompto n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où ils allaient, mais Noctis ne le savait sûrement pas non plus. Derrière eux, Loqi courait et criait “Attrapez-les!” dans l’espoir sans doute qu’un garde Magitek les arrête, mais ils se faufilaient entre les voyageurs sans s’arrêter et changeaient de direction au dernier moment. Lorsqu’un couloir se termina en cul de sac, cependant, Noctis cessa de rire. La porte qui leur bloquait la route indiquait “réservé au personnel”, et alors que Noctis faisait demi tour, Loqi apparaissait à l’autre bout du couloir.

Prompto recula jusqu’à la porte, chercha de la main la serrure magnétique.

Elle émit un bip discret lorsqu’il passa dessus.

“Par là!” cria-t-il à Noctis, et il le tira en arrière, les poussa tous les deux vers le passage sombre. 

Il claqua la porte derrière eux, elle se referma à quelques centimètres de Loqi. Un escalier de fer menait dans une clarté toute relative à une échelle de service, et il poussa presque Noctis dans cette direction.

“Tu vas pouvoir descendre avec ton genou?”

Noctis ne pouvait pas regarder Prompto en même temps qu’il descendait l’escalier, mais la ligne de ses épaules exprimait sa surprise.

“Je pense ouais.”

“Vas-y en premier alors.”

Ils n’avaient pas le temps de discuter – la porte s’ouvrait déjà de nouveau, ils avaient à peine rejoint l’étage inférieur. Noctis se cramponna aux barreaux et commença à descendre alors que Prompto restait au pied de l’escalier, prêt à servir de barrière si besoin.

Loqi le fixa depuis le haut de l’escalier, les yeux plissés.

“Toi…” commença-t-il, mais Noctis appelait depuis l’échelle et Prompto n’hésita pas.

Ils descendirent aussi vite que le permettait l’espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient et atterrirent après ce qui semblait une éternité sur un sol stable. Autour d’eux, d’énormes machines ronronnaient tranquillement, juste assez fort pour obliger à hausser la voix. Noctis dévisageait un groupe de femmes en bleus de travail sans savoir quoi faire, et Prompto saisit sa main de nouveau.

“Par là !” décida-t-il au hasard, prenant appui sur un pied et manquant percuter quelqu’un de plein fouet.

“Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici, c’est pas un… Prompto?” fit la voix de Holly, accompagnée du visage de Holly quand Prompto recula et la regarda pour de bon.

“Holly! J’ai pas le temps de t’expliquer mais tu peux retenir le capitaine pour nous? Il faut qu’on y aille il sera bientôt là!”

Holly ne semblait pas décidée à bouger. Mais son regard glissa de Prompto à Noctis, son expression se transforma à sa vue, et elle se décala sur le côté.

Prompto eut juste le temps d’entendre un “Tu me revaudras ça!” alors qu’il se remettait à courir.

*

Ignis priait rarement, les dieux pour lui devenus depuis longtemps un élément de discours abstrait, un outil idéologique de plus dans sa collection d’apprenti diplomate, de jolis noms à invoquer au bon moment pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur ; l’idée de s’en servir pour lui-même semblait de plus en plus embarrassante. Mais il pensa rapidement une prière à Bahamut alors qu’il quittait le salon de thé aussi vite que le permettaient les convenances. Cor avait prévenu qu’il ne pouvait plus retenir Loqi plus longtemps, et Ignis n’avait plus de temps à perdre à préparer le terrain. Il fallait qu’il s’occupe de ça lui-même.

Le chemin jusqu’aux cabines de troisième classe parut moins long que dans son souvenir et il vérifia l’information sur son téléphone avant de frapper au numéro qu’il avait noté. Des voix provenaient de derrière le mur, mais il n’était pas sûr s’il s’agissait de cette cabine ou d’une autre, la résonnance faussait l’information.

La porte s’ouvrit.

“Prom, j’ai croi… oh. Ignis.”

“Gladiolus,” dit Ignis en avalant sa salive.

Gladiolus Amicitia ne portait toujours pas de t-shirt et quand il le reconnut, il s’appuya contre l’encadrement de la porte et le fixa de son regard d’ambre comme s’il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Ignis ne put s’empêcher de rougir. Il n’y avait rien de très glorieux sous son crâne alors que ses yeux suivaient mécaniquement les lignes du tatouage qui s’étalaient sur les épaules et les pectoraux du brun. 

“Le petit prince est venu se plaindre, hein?” marmonna Gladio en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Que ce soit volontaire ou pas, le geste eut le mérite de ramener l’esprit d’Ignis a des considérations beaucoup plus urgentes que l’apparence de son interlocuteur, et il s’éclaircit la gorge.

“Noctis est passé par ici? Saurais-tu, à tout hasard, où il pourrait se trouver maintenant ?”

“Quoi ? Non, pourquoi… attends. Tu sais pas où il est ?”

“Et tu ne sais pas où se trouve Prompto, je présume ?”

La posture de Gladio changea légèrement alors qu’il assemblait les pièces du puzzle. Beau garçon et intelligent. Ignis allait passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

“Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cor/Loqi? Y/N? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> J'espère que ça vous plait!


	13. La voiture

Chaque fois que Gladio rencontrait quelqu'un, il voyait les mêmes regards. Un mélange d'appréciation - il avait de quoi impressionner même les plus sportifs après tout - et de surprise vaguement gênée lorsqu'ils découvraient la cicatrice. Parfois ils posaient la question, parfois ils n'osaient pas. Au fil du temps, Gladio finissait par préférer ceux qui demandaient. Au moins, ils s'intéressaient à lui, pas seulement à ses abdominaux.

Ignis Scientia avait, comme tous les autres, baissé les yeux d'abord. 

Ignis Scientia était déroutant. 

“Cor les a vus sortir de la suite il y a une dizaine de minutes,” expliquait-il alors qu'il entrainait Gladio à pas vifs à travers le pont. “Apparemment, Loqi a perdu leur trace pour l’instant, mais nous, il faut qu’on les retrouve avant lui.”

“Et quoi après ?”

Il entendit Ignis soupirer devant lui.

“On fait en sorte de sauver ce qui peut l’être.”

“C'est à dire ?”

Ignis ralentit un peu. Gladio en profita pour se hisser à sa hauteur. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre toutes les émotions qui se jouaient sur le visage du jeune homme. Il semblait fonctionner sur une fréquence différente du commun des mortels. 

“S'ils sont vraiment partis jouer à… aux petits amoureux quelque part sur ce bateau et que quelqu'un les trouve, Gladio, je ne garantis pas que je pourrai les sauver tous les deux. Et j'ai une mission prioritaire envers le prince du Lucis. J'espère pour toi, et surtout pour ton ami, que tu es aussi doué pour trouver quelqu'un que pour chasser des monstres.”

Gladio déglutit. Mince, ça ne pouvait pas avoir dégénéré à ce point, si ? 

Ignis était déjà reparti. Comment est-ce qu’une seule personne pouvait ressembler à ce point à une tornarde?

“Eh, attends! Comment tu sais, pour les chasseurs..?”

Il entendit un rire devant lui.

“Gladiolus, si tu crois que je n'ai pas vérifié toute la liste des passagers dès que Noctis a commencé à se faire des amis…”

D’accord, il fallait l’admettre. C’était… étrange, de trouver ça séduisant.

*

Prompto poussa la porte métallique et le son de ses pas changea. L’espace dans lequel il venait d’entrer était beaucoup plus large que les petits couloirs qu’ils avaient suivi jusque là.  
Noctis le suivit, et déboucha sur un parking rempli de voitures serrées les unes contre les autres. Il faisait plus froid à cet étage, l’air sentait la poussière au point de donner la nausée. Mais l’espace large et silencieux était rassurant après leur course effrénée à travers les escaliers de service.

“Je crois qu’on les a semés à ce stade, non ?” demanda-t-il, et il saisit la main de Prompto un peu moins fermement qu’il ne l’avait fait plus tôt.

“En tout cas, on pourra facilement se planquer s’ils arrivent. Tout va bien pour toi ?”

Noctis fit un sourire qui cachait une grimace.

“Ma jambe commence à faiblir… tu cours super vite.”

Prompto haussa une épaule avec un sourire.

“J’ai de l’entraînement. Viens, on doit pouvoir trouver un endroit où se poser deux minutes.”

Les mains liées, il déambulèrent entre les voitures comme s’ils étaient en simple promenade et pas en train de fuir les autorités. Rapidement, Prompto se mit à commenter les voitures près desquelles ils passaient, distrayant Noctis avec des histoires. Alors qu’ils progressaient, Noctis commença à avoir une impression de familiarité.

“Viens par là. J’en ai une pour toi.”

Il accéléra juste un peu, de son pas boitillant, jusqu’à voir la carrosserie noire qu’il cherchait s’étaler sous ses yeux. Prompto, suivant son regard, émit un sifflement impressionné et lui donna un coup de coude.

“C’est la tienne, ça, hein ? Dites donc majesté, on se refuse rien...”

“Et regarde ça,” ajouta Noctis avec un sourire, sortant son téléphone de sa poche de pantalon.

Il navigua une seconde sur l’écran et fit un grand sourire à Prompto lorsque la voiture se déverrouilla dans un clic bruyant et un flash de phares blancs. Prompto ouvrit grand la bouche. 

“Je rêve ! Tu fais quoi si jamais tu perds ton téléphone, tu rachètes une voiture aussi ? Putain de riches…”

Noctis éclata de rire. Il avança vers la voiture et ouvrit la porte de la banquette arrière avec un mouvement de bras cérémonieux.

“Monsieur, si vous voulez bien monter…”

Le rire de Prompto fut nerveux en réponse à cela, mais il accepta de s’approcher.

“C’est pas plutôt à moi de te tenir la porte, normalement ?”

“Profite avant que je change d’avis.”

“Ca va, ça va !” En riant, Prompto se glissa sur la banquette arrière. “Oh là là, qu’est-ce que c’est chic même dedans…”

Noctis rampa sur le siège derrière lui, ferma la portière derrière eux. Il se blottit contre Prompto dans l’obscurité de l’habitacle. Son coeur battait dans sa poitrine, dans ses mains, dans sa gorge. Il ne voyait plus vraiment le visage du blond. Mais l’odeur de cuir à l’intérieur, il la connaissait par coeur.

“Les sièges sont carrément plus confortables que dans le vieux taco de Gladio,” déclara Prompto avec un petit rire.

“Les vitres sont fumées,” précisa Noctis. “On peut pas nous voir de l’extérieur.”

Il ne pouvait pas voir Prompto rougir dans l’obscurité, mais il pouvait le sentir changer de position contre lui.

“On va pouvoir rester là un moment alors.”

Un autre mouvement le force à remuer aussi - avant qu’il comprenne ce qu’il se passait, Noctis trouva sa tête appuyée contre l’épaule du blond, et un bras passé autour des siennes. 

Il se rendit compte, avec un soupir tranquille, qu’il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien dans cette voiture.

*

“D'accord, je suis curieux. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur moi ?”

Ignis soupira un peu. Juste un peu. Il ne se tourna même pas assez vers Gladio pour remarquer le haussement de sourcils joueur qu’il lui adressait. 

“Gladiolus Amicitia, vingt trois ans, fils de Clarus Amicitia de la lignée Amicitia et de Grace Tafani de la lignée de marchands Tafani d’Altissia. Né à Insomnia, une petite soeur, parti de la maison familiale à dix-neuf ans pour s’installer à Duscae d’abord, auprès des chasseurs ; licence obtenue à vingt-et-un ans. Un parcours impressionnant mais pas vraiment spécial. Après ça, en voyage à travers le Lucis en compagnie de Prompto Argentum, rencontré lors d’une chasse… je pourrais sortir d’autres informations si je voulais, mais c’était surtout cette connexion qui m’intéressait.”

“Surpris de me voir être ami avec des roturiers ?”

Ignis rit. Mince, c’était vraiment mignon.

“Tu peux être ami avec qui tu veux. C’est juste… surprenant.”

Gladio secoua la tête.

“Non, je ne juge pas,” Ignis réagit avant même que Gladio n’ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. “Je dis juste… c’est étrange, non? Que ce soit toi, précisément, et Prompto, et Noctis…”

Il secoua la tête.

“Oublie ça. On a autre chose à faire pour le moment que de se poser des questions métaphysiques.”

Mais même alors qu’il suivait Ignis à l’étage inférieur, Gladio réfléchissait à ce qu’il venait de dire. Il avait tellement voulu aider Prompto à monter sur ce bateau. Ils étaient amis - plus intimes l’un avec l’autre qu’avec n’importe qui, et ce malgré les nombreuses conquêtes successives de Gladio ou les modèles nus de Prompto. C’était normal qu’il veuille lui offrir un voyage à Altissia, à lui qui en rêvait, pas vrai? 

Mais il y avait des dizaines de bateaux qui allaient vers Altissia tout le temps. Il n’avait pas besoin de lui trouver une place précisément sur celui-là. Simplement, à l’époque, l’Hydréenne était sur toutes les bouches. Son aura avait complètement occulté toutes les options plus simples ou moins onéreuses. Prompto n’avait même pas demandé à monter dessus, pourtant. Gladio avait juste voulu qu’il puisse le voir en vrai.

“Tu crois que c’est quelque-chose comme, le destin ?”

Ignis ne répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement, il dit :

“Comment, exactement, Prompto et toi vous êtes vous rencontrés ?”

Gladio paraissait souvent aux gens comme quelqu’un qui jugeait vite. En vérité, il savait vite comment étaient les gens. Ignis était le genre à ne rien dire s’il n’en était pas absolument sûr. Il retardait la réponse parce qu’il n’en avait pas. Mais il était malin. Il en aurait une, sans doute, si Gladio satisfaisait sa curiosité. 

Et c’était tout ce que c’était. Derrière cette question, il n’y avait pas d’intérêt caché pour Gladio, pas de tentative inavouée de le connaitre. Juste… une idée fixe à suivre.

Et Gladio était encore plus charmé que quand quelqu’un essayait de le séduire.

Il fit rouler ses épaules.

“C’était à Leide. Je venais de quitter la maison. Je cherchais du boulot au QG des chasseurs et quand j’arrive, je trouve ce lutin blond qui supplie presque qu’on l’emmène voir un Béhémoth… les chasseurs voulaient pas prendre le risque. Mais j’étais jeune, j’étais un peu con, et techniquement pas encore un chasseur… et il promettait une belle récompense. Je l’ai emmené jusqu’à Duscae, on en a trouvé un énorme. Jamais vu ça de ma vie. Et là cet idiot se jette presque sous ses crocs, appareil photo en avant… il a eu de la chance que le flash aveugle le monstre, j’ai eu juste le temps de m’interposer avant que le gosse perde la tête. J’en ai eu pour plusieurs semaines d’immobilité.”

Il montra la cicatrice gigantesque qui barrait son torse - une marque énorme, à faire frissonner. Il aurait pu se faire couper en deux. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’il s’en était sorti. Mince. Le destin, hein ? Sûr qu’il avait prié Titan quelques fois après ça.

“Mais le gosse a pris la plus belle photo de sa vie. Et quand je suis revenu à moi, il a essayé de me baratiner à propos de la récompense qu’il avait pas… alors je lui ai dit qu’il pouvait voyager avec moi tant qu’il voulait, du moment qu’il réussissait à vendre au moins une photo par semaine. On vit très mal la plupart du temps, mais on vit.”

Bien sûr qu’après ça, il avait voulu lui offrir des trucs incroyables. Rien de magique là-dedans.

Il mit un moment à réaliser qu’Ignis s’était tourné vers lui, et qu’il lui souriait.

“Tu l’aimes vraiment beaucoup, pas vrai ?”

Gladio haussa les épaules.

“Tu sais… peut-être que tu devrais pas être trop dur avec le prince. C’est impossible de pas aimer Prompto, je crois.” 

Ignis ralentit un moment, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

“Oui… je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire.”

*

Les lèvres de Prompto étaient douces. Tellement, tellement douces. L’odeur de sa peau, tellement envahissante. Elle occupait tout l’espace, toutes les pensées de Noctis.   
Et les mains dans sa nuque avaient fait tomber toutes ses barrières, l’avaient réduit à l’essence même de ce qu’il était. Rien qu’un garçon amoureux.

“Tu peux,” murmura Prompto contre sa bouche. “Là.”

Il guida les mains de Noctis sous son t-shirt. Guida ses lèvres contre les siennes, encore. Poussa un soupir quand Noctis fit glisser ses ongles jusqu’à son estomac, captura ses jambes entre les siennes. Noctis avait déjà oublié à quel moment ils s’étaient allongés sur la banquette, il ne maîtrisait plus rien. 

“Prom,” appela Noctis alors que les doigts qui dessinaient des cercles lents à l’arrière de son crâne lui faisait perdre toute capacité à penser. “Prom, j’ai… je sais pas… j’ai jamais…”

“Je sais,” souffla Prompto en réponse. “Je sais.”

Et ses gestes étaient si doux, lorsqu’il saisit les mains de Noctis pour les guider sur sa peau, que le prince oublia complètement où il était.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B)))))))  
> Je vais essayer d'accélérer la cadence pour avoir fini cette fic avant juin, souhaitez moi bonne chance


	14. La cour

Il manquait une information. Comme avec Ravus, Ignis avait besoin d’un indice en plus, un élément qui permettrait enfin de voir le tableau dans son ensemble. Bon, peut-être qu’il se raccrochait à de faux espoirs. Peut-être qu’il essayait à tout prix de rationaliser le fait que Noctis soit planqué quelque-part, avec la dernière personne au monde avec laquelle il devait être vu, et à l’encontre de toutes les convenances de base. Noctis n’avait jamais montré beaucoup de respect pour l’étiquette, mais on atteignait des sommets à présent et Ignis n’arrivait toujours pas à le trouver, bon sang!

Alors, c’était sûrement ridicule d’imaginer qu’un dieu moqueur voulait que les choses se passent ainsi, mais c’était tout ce qu’il avait trouvé pour ne pas craquer tout de suite. 

Il s’appuya contre le mur, au bout du dernier pont, et poussa un long soupir.

“Je dois admettre que, quand j’ai vu les photos de vous tous les deux, j’ai… été soulagé.”

“Ah oui ?” ricana Gladio. “Tu t’es dit que j’arriverais à faire rentrer Prom dans le rang ?”

“Eh bien, il y a de ça, mais je veux dire... j’ai cru que vous étiez ensemble.”

“Oh.”

Il y avait quelque-chose dans la voix de Gladio qui poussa Ignis à le regarder. Gladiolus Amicitia portait ses émotions en étendard, directement sur son visage ; Ignis avait vite remarqué ça et s’était aussi vite demandé si c’était parce qu’il avait l’habitude que le reste de son corps soit une distraction suffisante. Gladio n’avait pas l’air mal à l’aise, cependant. Il paraissait… troublé.

“Ouais,” finit-il par dire, “on a couché ensemble quelques fois. Je veux dire, on voyageait seuls tous les deux et on faisait des économies sur les chambres d’hôtels, c’était un peu obligé. Ne serait-ce que pour pas s’engueuler à longueur de temps. Mais on n’a pas vraiment de… projet à long terme, alors on préfère rester libres.”

Ignis hocha la tête, ajoutant la pièce à son puzzle mental sans que ça ne l’aide vraiment à y voir plus clair. Il se tourna vers le plan des issues de secours accroché au mur à côté de lui, espérant qu’un éclair de génie lui dirait où aller ensuite.

“Ce n’est pas une question de réputation ?” demanda-t-il sans regarder Gladio.

“Et toi avec le prince ?”

Ignis ricana. “Ne sois pas ridicule. C’est le prince du Lucis.”

“Question réputation, il vaut mieux toi que Prompto.”

“Certainement pas. Tu n’as pas vraiment idée de la façon dont la cour fonctionne, n’est-ce pas?”

Il lui jeta un regard en biais. Gladio haussa les épaules.

“J’y suis jamais allé. Eclaire-moi donc.”

Ignis hésita. Il pouvait sûrement faire confiance à Gladio pour aborder ces informations avec délicatesse, mais dire que le sujet était sensible était un euphémisme.

“Disons que Noctis a toujours manifesté un certain intérêt pour… les personnes les moins recommandables.”

“Tu veux dire qu’il baise des mecs.”

“Il ne…” Ignis prit une profonde inspiration. “Il ne baise personne, pour autant que je sache, et ne fais pas cette tête je sais énormément de choses sur le prince. Mais il a... des relations qui... font poser des questions à certaines personnes. Et crois-moi, dans ce genre de scandale, il vaut mieux que celui qui soit éclaboussé soit un parfait inconnu, un monsieur-tout-le-monde qui ne saura pas comment se défendre. Les gens trop riches ont trop d’argent à dépenser en chargés de communication, en pots-de-vin et en menaces lorsqu’on les prend la main dans le sac, c’est toujours une catastrophe.” 

“C’est pas interdit d’être gay.”

“Bien sûr que non. Mais tu sais très bien à quel point le maintien de la lignée est important chez les nobles. Et pour la famille royale, c’est pire encore… en temps de guerre, surtout, le genre de lubies qui prend Noctis ne peut pas être poursuivie. Et le mariage avec Lunafreya…”

“C’est une arnaque. Tout le monde sait que ce mariage est une arnaque. Personne ne serait choqué d’apprendre qu’ils ont tous les deux des relations avec d’autres personnes.”

Ignis soupira encore. Gladiolus était intelligent, mais il était tellement… différent, de ce qu’Ignis avait l’habitude. Ignis passait sa vie à la cour, avec des gens qui savaient comment fonctionnaient la cour.

“Arnaque ou pas, c’est la promesse d’une paix durable et il est indispensable que tout le monde joue le jeu. Noctis, Prompto… et toi et moi.”

“Et on joue le jeu, là ?”

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui fit se hérisser les poils sur les bras d’Ignis.

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?”

“C’est bon, hein. Je comprends comment c’est, il est le prince, il a des responsabilités, on peut pas le laisser se faire repérer, tout ça… On sait qu’il est en train de foutre sa réputation en l’air en ce moment-même alors tourne pas autour du pot. Tu l’aimes ou pas?”

Ignis le foudroya du regard.

“Pas comme tu l’entends.”

Plus, pensa-t-il, un million de fois plus fort que quiconque dans l’univers, plus fort que tout, plus que ma propre vie, et jamais je ne pourrais risquer de lui causer du tort à cause de ça.

“Ecoute, je ne sais plus où aller. Soit ils se déplacent en même temps que nous, soit ils ont trouvé une excellente cachette.”

Gladio émettait de la chaleur et Ignis le sentit se déplacer dans son dos. Il lui jeta un regard discret alors qu’il examinait la carte à son tour.

“Essayons de descendre jusqu’au parking et aux portes de sortie. On peut encore les trouver.”

*

“Je vais mettre ça sur mon CV,” déclara Prompto en riant. “Dépuceler le prince du Lucis. N’empêche, un truc comme ça, ça doit se vendre super cher aux tabloïds.”

“Ca va,” grogna Noctis, “avec qui tu voulais que je fasse ce genre de trucs ? Pendant toute ma vie j’ai connu que des vieux, à part Ignis.”

Prompto dessinait des cercles du bout des doigts sur son omoplate et à cause de ça Noctis avait bien du mal à prendre un ton aussi grincheux que ce qu’il voulait. Enfin, ça et le fait qu’il ne s’était jamais senti aussi détendu.

“T’as connu Ignis toute ta vie ?” demanda Prompto, comme s’il était surpris.

“Depuis mes quatre ans. Je me rappelle à peine avoir vécu sans lui.”

“Comment ça se fait ? Il vient d’une famille noble ?”

“Je sais pas trop, en fait… c’est son oncle qui l’élève. Ses parents, il en parle jamais. Mon père nous a présentés, a dit qu’il s’occuperait de moi. A quatre ans, tu te demandes pas vraiment pourquoi, et après ça a plus d’importance.”

“C’est presque un frère pour toi du coup.”

Noctis remua un peu. Il y eut un silence un peu gêné. Frère, c’était le mot que tout le monde avait toujours utilisé pour les décrire. Sans que personne ne puisse décider si Ignis était une mauvaise influence sur Noctis, ou si Noctis était une mauvaise influence sur Ignis. La plupart des gens ne comprenaient pas comment ils s’entendaient, et eux-mêmes n’auraient pas pu l’expliquer.

Sûrement pas frères, en tout cas.

“A une époque, je crois… j’ai cru… on était… je sais pas, c’était peut-être juste les hormones. Il s’est rien passé au final. Ensuite, je devais me marier…”

“Et finalement t’as décidé de te taper un roturier,” ricana Prompto.

“Je t’ai pas entendu te plaindre.”

“Oh, sûrement pas ! C’est vrai, quitte à jouer les rebelles, autant y aller à fond.”

Noctis se redressa, les bras croisés sur la poitrine du blond. Les mots hésitèrent à sortir, tout d’abord.

“J’avais vraiment envie hein. J’ai pas fait ça juste pour emmerder le monde. Enfin, les photos oui, mais le reste… c’était juste pour moi. Je suis… je me sens vraiment bien, avec toi.”

Même dans l’obscurité, il pouvait deviner la teinte rouge que prenait Prompto. 

“Moi aussi, Noct.”

Le prince se pencha pour un autre baiser, et un bruit métallique lointain le fit sursauter. Il chercha les yeux de Prompto dans l’obscurité.

“On a de la compagnie, je crois.”

*

“Eh,” fit Gladio avec un geste de la main. “Viens voir par là.”

Ignis, qui était en train d’observer le plafond à la lumière de son téléphone comme s’il allait pouvoir y trouver quoi que ce soit, se rapprocha.

Il avait depuis un moment abandonné l’idée qu’ils allaient réussir à trouver Noctis et Prompto, se contentant de se déplacer d’un point à un autre et ruminer les mêmes pensées, et il n’y avait rien que Gladio puisse faire. S’il suggérait de repartir, il serait sûrement très mal reçu, et s’il suggérait à Ignis d’abandonner, ce serait pire. 

Il aurait dû être excité à l’idée de trouver un indice après aussi longtemps, mais il se contenta d’une grimace crispée alors qu’il se déplaçait sur le côté pour permettre à Ignis de regarder.

Il faisait froid dans le gigantesque parking, mais la seule voiture couverte de buée était la rutilante voiture noire au centre du parking, celle qui appartenait visiblement à la famille royale - crânes dorés gravés sur les côtés et tout le toutim. Sur la vitre de la banquette arrière, la forme d’une main se dessinait parfaitement au milieu de la condensation.

“On dirait qu’on les a manqués de peu,” finit par dire Gladio , mais il regardait Ignis et le visage de celui-ci avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, et il n’y avait aucune chance que cette remarque le réconforte. 

Ignis prit une profonde inspiration.

Puis il cacha son visage dans une main.

“Pardon. Je… je crois que je ne réalisais pas vraiment, jusqu’à maintenant,” admit-il d’un ton étouffé.

Gladio n’osa pas demander de clarifications. Qu’il parle du fait que le prince soit en train de faire sa crise d’adolescence, ou du fait que Prompto et lui étaient sérieusement attachés l’un à l’autre, ou de ce qui était inscrit sur la figure d’Ignis chaque fois qu’il évoquait Noctis, toutes les options semblaient piégées. Il préféra poser une main sur l’épaule d’Ignis, essayer de rendre sa présence réconfortante.

“On se rapproche,” dit-il au bout d’un moment. “Allez, d’ici, ils ont seulement pu remonter…”

“Oui,” murmura Ignis d’un ton absent. “Oui…”

*

Ignis avait daigné se faire traîner par Gladio jusqu’au pont le plus bas et s’apprêtait à lui dire de rentrer chez lui et d’arrêter les frais, quand Loqi Tummelt et quatre gardes impériaux tournèrent dans un couloir et approchèrent en face d’eux.

Gladio eut l’excellent réflexe de les pousser instantanément dans l’encadrement de la porte la plus proche, posant ses mains contre la paroi de chaque côté de la tête d’Ignis pour le dissimuler à la vue des Nifs. La rapidité du mouvement le fit sortir de ses pensées et tout à coup, il fut particulièrement sensible à leur situation.

Gladio était assez large d’épaules pour créer une couverture efficace. Ses biceps étaient larges comme les cuisses d’Ignis et il le dépassait de presque une tête. Néanmoins, ce n’était pas tant sa stature qui offrait une protection idéale. C’était sa manière de tenir Ignis contre le mur, de se pencher vers lui ; il devait y avoir une dizaine de centimètres entre eux, à peine plus. De l’extérieur, l’intimité de leur position ferait détourner le regard à n’importe qui. La chaleur de son corps était presque palpable, même après leur séjour dans le parking glacé. Et Ignis sentait son cœur s’emballer sans qu’il puisse le retenir, parce qu’il pouvait voir d’ici que Gladio taillait sa barbe pour lui donner cet air faussement décontracté, et ses yeux brillaient sous ses arcades très prononcées, et la cicatrice qui barrait son visage renforçait de manière étrangement élégante la forme carrée de sa mâchoire.

Il voulut dire quelque-chose, remercier Gladio, briser l’enchantement, mais sa gorge était sèche et son esprit complètement vide. 

“T’inquiète,” murmura Gladio en se rapprochant un peu plus – pour être sûr qu’Ignis entendait, rien d’autre, rien d’autre n’est-ce pas ? “Au moins on sait qu’ils ne nous ont pas encore dépassés. Ils feront pas attention à nous.”

Et puis, après quelques secondes de silence:

“C’est bon. Tu peux m’embrasser si tu veux.”

Ignis se sentit rougir. Dire qu’il n’était pas en train d’y penser serait mentir. Mais… 

Mais il y avait Noctis, ivre et endormi, marmonnant les mêmes mots au creux de son oreiller. Noctis qui était maintenant quelque-part en cavale avec un autre garçon, alors qu’Ignis était là… bien sûr, il ne s’était jamais rien passé entre Noctis et lui. Il ne pouvait rien se passer. Mais ils avaient passé tout leur temps ensemble, Ignis avait toujours tout su de lui et il pensait que ça durerait toujours, qu’il n’aurait besoin de rien d’autre… il était troublé par les signaux tous azimuts que lui envoyaient son corps et son esprit en compagnie de Gladio. 

“Iggy?” demanda Gladio, l’air préoccupé. “Je disais ça comme ça… si tu veux pas, c’est pas très grave…”

Ignis allait le perdre. L’occasion était en train de filer parce qu’il pensait à tout ce qui lui était interdit. C’était un beau résumé de sa vie amoureuse. 

“Non,” dit-il doucement en posant une main sur le torse de Gladio.

Et il attrapa le col de sa veste pour se hisser à sa hauteur.

Gladiolus était beaucoup plus doux que ce à quoi Ignis s’attendait. Ses lèvres répondaient aux siennes sans forcer, et après plusieurs secondes à prendre la température, Ignis sentit sa langue darder comme pour demander la permission. Ce fut Ignis qui entrouvrit les lèvres pour le laisser approfondir le baiser, et il sentit une main se poser au creux de son dos, sans presser, et jamais il ne s’était senti aussi tranquille. Ses doigts glissèrent dans le cou du brun et dans ses cheveux alors qu’il l’attirait un peu plus dans l’ombre.

Rien ne pouvait tout à fait arrêter son esprit de tourner à plein régime, cependant. Il finit par se détacher de Gladio, leurs souffles plus courts qu’il ne l’aurait cru, et jeta un coup d’oeil par dessus son épaule.

“Je pense qu’ils sont assez loin maintenant.”

A sa grande confusion, Gladio pencha la tête vers son épaule et fit un léger mouvement en avant, secoué de ce qui ressemblait à un rire.

“Ouais, laisse-moi deux minutes…”

Ignis sentit son nez se presser contre son épaule et alors que Gladio prenait de longues inspirations dans sa chemise, il resta immobile à tirer à grande vitesse des conclusions auxquelles il ne voulait pas forcément penser.

“Ce… c’était juste…” commença-t-il avant d’être interrompu par un grognement.

La main dans son dos glissa vers sa hanche.

“Chuchote pas comme ça dans mon oreille, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?”

Oh, fantastique, c’était très gênant.

“Excuse-moi,” marmonna Ignis en détournant la tête, les mains soigneusement serrées contre les poches de son pantalon.

Un soupir finit par lui répondre et Gladio le lâcha, fit un pas en arrière. 

“C’est bon. Allez, allons trouver les deux autres idiots avant qu’ils aient des ennuis.”

Ignis réalisa que, pendant quelques secondes, il avait quand même réussi à oublier ce qu’ils étaient censés faire ici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeyyyyyyyy B) B) B)  
> A dans 10 jours!


	15. L'empire

Ils riaient quand ils ouvrirent la porte qui menait sur le pont. Un bateau restait un bateau, les endroits où se cacher finissaient par être limités ; mais la nuit était noire et glacée à présent, ils avaient échappé aux gardes pendant des heures, et sur le pont, ils pouvaient se confondre avec tous les groupes qui se promenaient dans l’obscurité.

“Prom,” haleta Noctis, un large sourire sur le visage. “Prom… quand on arrivera à Altissia… quand on sera à Altissia, on ira voir Luna. Tous les deux. Elle est… elle est vraiment gentille, Prom. Elle comprendra.”

Prompto, même s’il souriait toujours, secoua doucement la tête. 

“Si, je suis sérieux! On trouvera quelque-chose. Peut-être pas tout de suite, parce que ça va être compliqué avec tout le monde, mais… attends.”

Noctis tint Prompto par la taille, le pressa contre lui. De l’autre main, il attrapa son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et le posa dans la main du blond.

“Garde mon numéro, okay? Une fois qu’on aura débarqué, je t’appellerai. Et dès que la voie sera libre, tu pourras venir. J’arriverai à convaincre Ignis...”

“Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens,” coupa Prompto.

Alors que l’expression de Noctis se crispait doucement, il ajouta:

“Pour lui. Ce que tu ressens pour lui.”

“Prom…”

“Hey.” Il sourit. “C’est cool. Je comprends. Tu sais, ça va juste vous rendre malheureux tous les deux si vous mettez pas les mots dessus. Crois-moi.”

“Prom,” répéta Noctis, les sourcils visiblement froncés à présent. “C’est… c’est avec toi que je veux être.”

Prompto roula des yeux.

“Je sais ça, Noct. Et moi aussi. Mais… tu devrais lui dire quand même.”

Noctis n’eut pas vraiment le temps d’enregistrer ses paroles, encore moins de répondre quoi que ce soit. Prompto se détacha tout à coup de lui et tourna la tête vers quelque-chose derrière lui.

“Qu’est-ce que ça fait là, ça ?” demanda-t-il, le ton soudainement plus méfiant.

Noctis se retourna.

L’énorme navire sombre bouchait complètement la vue, plus noir encore que le ciel, un véritable morceau de métal découpé sur le paysage. Sur son flanc, le dragon rouge de l'empire.

Noctis plissa les lèvres, passant mentalement en revue tout ce qu’il savait au sujet du trajet.

“Ca doit être le bateau de ravitaillement,” dit-il sans réussir à se convaincre lui-même.

Prompto lui jeta un regard confus.

“Un navire de guerre nif ?”

L’engin était très près, presque trop près, il donnait l’impression d’être prêt à enfoncer la coque de l’Hydréenne. Noctis nota les quelques détails qui lui semblaient importants, la structure qu’il arrivait à percevoir dans le noir, les écoutilles armées, la proue en métal aiguisée…

“Faut que j’appelle Ignis,” décida-t-il, mais lorsqu’il ressortit son téléphone de sa poche, la vue des seize appels manqués le fit hésiter.

Et si Ignis était toujours avec Ravus? S’il regardait par-dessus son épaule pendant qu’Ignis décrochait ? S'il écoutait leur conversation ? Ignis n'avait pas tout expliqué à Noctis mais Noctis avait compris que Ravus cachait quelque chose, et s'il découvrait que Noctis et Ignis s'en doutaient… 

Et puis il y avait pire. Et si Ignis était en colère contre lui ?

“Noct ?” appela Prompto. “Qu’est-ce qu'il y a ?”

Avec un soupir, Noctis rangea le téléphone. 

“Viens,” dit-il en saisissant la main de Prompto. “On rentre.”

Prompto ouvrit la bouche pendant une seconde, mais il ne chercha pas à l’arrêter.

*

Ravus avait cessé de crier et s'était résolu à faire les cent pas mais Cor contemplait encore le carnage en serrant les dents. 

Une bande de gamins. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Une brochette d’idiots incapables et qui ne réfléchissaient à rien avant d'agir. Il les aurait bien tous jetés dans l'eau froide. Ignis pour sa faiblesse, Ravus pour son attitude colérique, même Régis pour avoir été aussi souple avec Niflheim alors que si Cor avait été aux commandes, le bateau aurait été rempli de ses hommes, et Noctis aurait filé droit.

Noctis. Bon sang, c'était un bon garçon pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? 

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de Ravus, toujours allumé, la photo de son dos semblait narguer la pièce toute entière. Inutile de demander qui l'avait prise. Prompto avait déballé tous ses antécédents lui-même pendant le dîner. Et si Cor devait être honnête, le gamin était vraiment doué. Quel dommage qu'il doive détruire sa carte mémoire la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Au milieu du bureau traînait un fichier texte intitulé “cher Ravus”, créé dans l'après midi. Il l'avait lu par dessus l'épaule du concerné pendant qu'il faisait mine de fouiller la pièce.

“L'anneau est vraiment beau de près. Je ferai développer la photo à Altissia, comme ça vous pourrez nous enfermer tous les deux dans votre coffre.”

Cor avait ri de la répartie de Régis quand il avait eu l'âge de Noctis, et il avait continué pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé à son service. Régis avait besoin qu'on se moque de lui pour savoir s'il agissait bien. Mais Cor avait toujours soupçonné que, secrètement, s'il avait pu, il aurait juste fait tout ce qu'il voulait et réformé le pays de fond en comble juste pour justifier ses actions. Et visiblement, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le gène ne se révèle chez son fils. Les Six gardent cette putain de famille royale et leur putain d'attitude. 

Il méritait son surnom d’Immortel pour n'avoir pas encore fait de crise cardiaque à leur service.

Des bruits de pas provenant du la porte toujours ouverte le rappelèrent à l’ordre. Plusieurs personnes. Il se raidit.

Loqi Tummelt s'arrêta sur le seuil et commença par jeter à Cor un regard noir, avant de se tourner vers Ravus.

“Ils sont là, monsieur.”

Et derrière lui apparurent les têtes complémentaires de Noctis et Prompto. 

Ravus se tourna vers eux dans un mouvement sec.

“Par tout le panthéon Noctis où est-ce que vous étiez passé !” explosa-t-il immédiatement.

Noctis haussa une épaule. Pendant une demi seconde, Cor baissa les yeux au niveau de la main qui tenait fermement celle de Prompto, et il put sentir la catastrophe arriver.

“Sur le bateau,” grommela le prince. “Où est-ce que tu voulais que je s—”

La main de Ravus claqua sur sa joue avant même que Cor ne l'aie vue partir. Prompto sursauta. Où était passé son appareil photo ? 

La question sortit de son esprit quand Noctis se retourna vers Ravus avec une expression enragée, et lui cracha à la figure.

Son sabre fendit l'air pour les séparer avant qu'ils ne se sautent à la gorge. 

“Ça suffit!” s'écria-t-il sèchement. “Tous les deux, comportez vous en adultes ou je vous sépare.” 

Ils l'ignorèrent complètement pour continuer à se fusiller du regard, mais au moins ils ne semblaient plus enclins à en venir aux mains. En tout cas pas immédiatement. 

Noctis réagit le premier.

“Où est Ignis ?” demanda-t-il en essayant visiblement de paraître plus assuré qu'il ne se sentait.

Cor pinça ses lèvres. Tout le monde devait se douter qu'il était à sa recherche ; leur absence au dîner s'était faite ressentir. Mais l'avouer maintenant…

“Tu n’iras pas te réfugier dans les jupons de ta baby-sitter cette fois,” siffla Ravus, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Noctis.

“Tu peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas, Ravus…”

“Oh si, je peux. Si je dois vous forcer à terminer ce voyage enfermé dans votre chambre, je le ferai. Quant à votre ami, il finira dans la cellule pénitentiaire…”

“Prompto reste avec moi,” coupa Noctis sans hésitation. 

“Prompto,” cracha Ravus, “va être jugé par le tribunal militaire de Niflheim pour désertion, vol à un officier supérieur et trahison envers son pays. Numéro de matricule,” ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le blondinet.

Et alors que Cor assemblait les pièces du puzzle, Prompto se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

“Non,” articula-t-il, les yeux brillants et le visage soudainement rouge.

Ravus saisit son bras d'un geste trop vif pour être arrêté. Personne n’osa bouger alors qu'il tirait sur le gant et le bracelet qui recouvraient le poignet de Prompto, et le tatouage en forme de code barre qui brillait sur sa peau pâle. 

“NH-01987,” lut Ravus en lui tordant le poignet. “Numéro de série 0006-0204.”

“Non!” cria Prompto d'une voix aiguë, plaquant sa main libre contre son oreille tout en secouant frénétiquement la tête. 

“Loqi, il est à vous.”

Ces mots eurent l'effet de lui faire rouvrir les yeux d'un seul coup, et il se débattit quand Loqi tenta de le saisir. Mais son regard était perdu sur le vide, comme celui d'un animal menacé, et il fut rapidement maîtrisé.

“Noctis!” s'écria-t-il. 

Mais Noctis regardait Ravus.

“À quoi tu joues ? Vol à un officier ? On a touché à rien, comment tu vas…”

“Loqi, faites lui les poches.”

Cor resserra sa prise sur le katana et fit un pas en avant, prêt à intervenir si le général faisait le moindre geste étrange. Mais alors que Prompto criait, Loqi se contenta d'attraper la veste du gamin et de glisser la main dans la poche. 

Elle en ressortit avec une chaîne en argent très fine, au bout de laquelle pesait un anneau noir. 

Il faillit baisser sa garde, les yeux rivés sur l'objet minuscule que le capitaine de la garde venait de sortir de la veste du blond. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était trop gros, c'était trop avantageux pour Ravus… 

Prompto ouvrit de grands yeux bleus.

“Noctis j'aurais jamais fait ça,” protesta Prompto alors que Loqi lui passait les menottes avec un sourire satisfait. “Tu le sais bien !”

“Mais Noctis sait à présent que son ami est un menteur…”

“Noct ! Les laisse pas m'emmener !”

“C'est pas possible,” confirma Noctis. “J’étais avec lui tout le temps ! C'est n'importe quoi !” 

Ravus se pencha vers Noctis avec un sourire moqueur. 

“Il a dû le prendre pendant que vous vous rhabilliez,” murmura-t-il près de son visage.

Noctis ne sut quoi répondre à cela, et cette hésitation, la culpabilité dans son regard, permit à Ravus d'avoir le dessus. Prompto se débattait toujours quand Loqi le poussa vers la sortie. Mais Noctis ne fixait plus que Ravus, un ouragan d’émotions sur son visage. 

Dans le silence qui suivit, il fit un pas en avant, poussa la lame que Cor tenait toujours entre eux.

“Pourquoi tu fais ça ?”

Ravus émit un ricanement dédaigneux.

“Vous passez tout l’après-midi à vous comporter comme un sale gamin égoïste et c’est à moi qu’on demande…”

“Mais moi je sais pourquoi tu me détestes. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça à Prompto ? T’y gagnes quoi dans l’affaire, c’est quoi ton putain de plan ? J'en ai marre de devoir tourner autour du pot, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?” Noctis s’approchait de Ravus et Cor se rapprocha aussi, prêt à intervenir dès que ce serait nécessaire. Mais Noctis avait raison, finalement.

Assez joué.

La secousse les prit tous par surprise. 

Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne purent que se maintenir en équilibre tandis que la lumière vacillait légèrement. Un bruit sourd traversa la pièce, et une vibration l’accompagna, qui secoua leurs os et les meubles sur le plancher. Immédiatement, Cor se prépara au combat. Les hypothèses défilèrent dans son esprit, de la plus plausible à la plus ridicule, de la plus inoffensive à la plus dangereuse. 

“Qu’est-ce que…” fit Ravus, méfiant.

Noctis les prit tous par surprise en déclarant simplement :

“Le vaisseau.”

“Quel vaisseau ?” demanda Cor.

“Le navire de guerre Nif qui se trouve dehors.”

“Navire de guerre ?” Bon sang c’était pire que ce qu’il avait pu penser. Mais d’où est-ce que Noctis sortait cette information ?

“Vas-y Ravus, sors nous une histoire de ton chapeau pour ça aussi,” cracha le jeune prince. “Pourquoi notre ravitaillement est tout équipé de canons et de blindages ?”

Mais Ravus se contenta de bafouiller, et lorsqu’il se tourna, Cor fut surpris de découvrir que son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

*

Le sol et les lumières tremblèrent et Ignis chancela un moment contre Gladio, levant les yeux au plafond comme si le système électrique allait lui fournir une réponse.

“Qu’est-ce que c’était ?” demanda-t-il tout haut, comme si Gladio allait savoir.

“Rien de très rassurant,” grogna ce dernier en laissant retomber la main qu’il avait instinctivement posée dans le dos d’Ignis. 

“Bon sang, et on ne sait toujours pas… cache-toi.”

“Quoi ?” eut juste le temps de faire Gladio avant d’être poussé par Ignis, hors de vue du croisement avec l’escalier. Juste à temps pour voir le capitaine Nif dans son armure dorée, descendre quatre à quatre en compagnie d’un magitek et d’une silhouette familière.

“Prompto,” signala-t-il, au cas où il ait pu échapper au regard perçant d’Ignis. 

Puis:

“Où est-ce qu’il l’emmène ?”

“Aucune idée,” chuchota Ignis. “Non, ne bouge pas ! On ne fait rien sans toutes les cartes en main.”

“Mais il est menotté !”

“Et on ne sait pas pourquoi, ni depuis quand. Gladio, il faut encore qu’on trouve Noctis.”

Gladio grinça des dents. Ignis et ses stratégies commençaient à le fatiguer un peu. Est-ce que c’était son professionnalisme à toute épreuve qui parlait, ou est-ce qu’il faisait juste du favoritisme ?

Ignis dut sentir le changement, cependant, parce qu’il se tourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien, une main posée sur le cuir de sa veste.

“Ecoute, je sais ce qu’on va faire.”

*

De toute sa vie, Ravus avait fait en sorte de ne jamais regretter le moindre geste. Ni ce qu'il faisait, ni ce qu'il lui arrivait. La mort de sa mère, la perte de son royaume, il en avait fait un coup du sort, après tout, la guerre n'était jamais belle à voir, qui était-il pour échapper aux malheurs ? Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Il supporta tout comme il supporta les regards quand il demanda une place dans l'armée Nif, comme il supporta les officiers supérieurs qui le poussaient à genoux sur des tapis râpeux. Ça, c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour protéger sa soeur et il le referait cent fois. Et quand Luna se cramponna à lui pour lui demander de lui ramener Noctis, il se promit qu'il ne regretterai pas cela non plus, les doubles et triples et quadruple jeux, il finissait par crier sur tout le monde juste pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, il ne pouvait pas offrir à sa soeur tout ce qu'elle désirait et ensuite se laisser traîner en cœur martiale. 

Mais Noctis, ce sale petit cafard de prince, prononça les mots navire de guerre, et Ravus ne put s'empêcher de contempler toute sa vie en se demandant à quel moment exactement il avait échoué. 

Car il avait échoué à présent, c'était sûr, si le navire était là il n’y avait plus rien à faire, s'il était là, c'était terminé. Son temps se comptait en minutes. En secondes. Et pourquoi avait-il cru que les choses pourraient se passer différemment ?

“Ravus,” grinça Cor, pendant que l'intéressé enregistrait vaguement la présence d'une lame pointée vers sa gorge. “Il va falloir nous dire ce que tu sais.”

Ainsi donc ils avaient cessé de danser autour de lui et venaient le menacer, maintenant. 

Il faillit en rire. Si les fenêtres n'étaient pas blindées il se serait déjà jeté dans le vide et Cor pensait le menacer…

Mais non. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça, laisser Lunafreya toute seule,.faillir à sa mission et ne pas y faire face jusqu'au bout. Il n'était pas comme ça. S'il restait une seule chance de la revoir…

“À quelle distance était-il ?” demanda-t-il sans même regarder Noctis. 

Il fallut un instant au jeune prince pour comprendre.

“Beaucoup trop près,” gronda-t-il, ce qui n’aidait pas beaucoup Ravus.

“Le capitaine est un pion,” admit-il malgré tout. “Je peux encore le convaincre de ne pas leur laisser l'accès si nous faisons rapidement.”

Bien sûr, un abordage suivrait très vite, mais deux minutes à présent, c'était l'éternité pour lui.

“Alors on y va,” grogna Cor, “et tu passes devant.”

 

Tout ceci bien sûr était la faute du jeune espion.

C’était incroyable que personne ne se soit méfié d’un gamin blond, soudainement grand ami du prince ; et cette désinvolture avait mis Ravus sur les nerfs. Il était évident que le gamin n’était pas seulement là pour Noctis ; il était là aussi pour lui, pour le narguer avec ses cheveux blonds et sa peau claire, pour le tenir à l’oeil, et pour lui rappeler que Niflheim ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et que son grade n’était qu’un rôle d’apparat. Ravus ne pouvait pas faire semblant d’ignorer que Prompto était un Nif, même si tout le monde le faisait ; s’il essayait de protéger Noctis de Prompto, il ne pourrait pas feindre l’ignorance pour échapper à la condamnation pour trahison. Ravus avait eu de la chance de découvrir que Loqi n’était pas au courant de cette partie du plan, ainsi il pouvait faire passer Prompto pour un simple déserteur et l’éloigner. Mais c’était trop tard. C’était sûrement Prompto qui avait prévenu l’empire de la tentative de Ravus de modifier leur trajectoire pour échapper à leur navire.

Ravus regrettait de n’avoir rien fait plus tôt à son sujet, trop paralysé par toutes les variables qui risquaient de lui échapper. 

Il regrettait aussi à présent de n’avoir pas insisté pour mettre un homme de confiance derrière la barre, puisque la marionnette à laquelle il parlait à présent ne lui était d’aucune aide. 

“Je vous le redis,” insista le vieil homme d’un air de plus en plus inquiet, “je n’allais pas risquer une incident diplomatique en leur refusant l’entrée ! Je n’ai pas de questions à poser, moi ! C’est le problème de l’empire, s’ils veulent transporter le ravitaillement dans des vaisseaux armés !”

La seule consolation était la manière dont Cor Leonis se pinçait l’arête du nez pour s’empêcher de couper le pauvre homme en rondelles. Ils avaient fini par trouver le capitaine dans les quartiers des officiers, prêt à aller dormir, et il aurait visiblement préféré couper court à la conversation très vite.

Noctis émit un long grognement de frustration.

“Je peux pas croire que personne sur ce bateau n’a la moindre idée de ce qu’il se passe ! Et où est Ignis, bordel ?”

“Personne ne m’a dit que je devais en référer à qui que ce soit !” protesta encore le capitaine. “J’ai toute confiance en notre Grand Commandant…”

Cor Leonis, finalement, reporta son regard et son agressivité sur Ravus.

“Le gosse a raison. Il y a forcément au moins une personne dans cette pièce qui sait ce qui est en train d’arriver. A quel genre d’embrouille est-ce qu’on doit s’attendre, commandant ?”

Ravus n’eut pas le temps de répondre. Même pas le temps de penser. S’il avait voulu mentir, ou dire la vérité, il n’en savait rien lui-même. Il avait à peine commencé à y réfléchir, tout juste lancé la pièce virtuelle dans son esprit, et elle tournoyait toujours dans les airs quand la porte de la cantine des officiers s’ouvrit.

Le lourd bruit des bottes résonna dans la pièce. La silhouette boucha très vite la vue. Long manteau, épais tissus. Ravus retint sa respiration. La taille, les épaules, l’odeur étrange de poussière et de fruits pourris. Il connaissait tout cela trop bien. 

Il sentit son coeur se serrer d’angoisse et fit un pas en arrière.

Maintenant, c’était trop tard.

“Eh bien eh bien, voilà une petite assemblée fort intéressante… le prince Nox Fleuret, et le prince du Lucis avec son garde du corps, tous réunis ici… on m’a pourtant informé plus bas que le prince Noctis était en train de gambader en très mauvaise compagnie...”

“Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?” demanda Cor, déjà placé devant son prince.

Ardyn Izunia l’ignora complètement. Il tourna ses yeux rouges et son sourire mielleux en direction de Ravus, avant d’ajouter : 

“Félicitations par ailleurs, cher Ravus, pour la capture de ce déserteur magitek que nous cherchions avec le ministre depuis si longtemps…”

Du coin de l’oeil, Ravus enregistra vaguement la réaction de Noctis. Il lui fallut cependant un moment de plus pour comprendre qu’il parlait de Prompto, de l’excuse qu’il avait lui-même employée pour s’en débarrasser. La pièce dans son esprit retomba, mais le résultat n’importait plus. 

Ardyn savait donc. Ardyn allait lui faire payer ça.

“Non,” murmura-t-il comme une supplique.

“Vous n’êtes sûrement pas là pour un simple déserteur,” fit remarquer Cor, avec la voix dure de celui qui n’accepterait plus aucun mensonge.

Ardyn, finalement, se retourna vers lui d’un ample mouvement du bassin. Ses mains dansaient presque en l’air. Son sourire ne le quittait pas. 

“En effet !” dit-il, d’un ton presque chaleureux. “La situation n’est pas très claire. Où sont donc mes manières ? Permettez-moi de me présenter dans les règles: Ardyn Izunia, chancelier de Niflheim. Je prends le contrôle de ce bateau.”

Un claquement de doigt, et les soldats Magiteks remplirent la cabine. Bientôt, trop vite, tout le monde se trouva à l’extrémité d’un fusil.

Ravus aurait voulu fermer les yeux et attendre la balle.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Ardyn s’approchait de Noctis. 

“Il sera noté,” déclara-t-il d'une voix cérémonieuse, “que le jeune et rebelle prince du Lucis, et le prince de Tenebrae, ont comploté contre l’empire et contre la paix…”

“Ce n’est pas—!” voulut protester Ravus, entendant son titre ; mais il fut tenu au silence d’un simple geste du doigt.

“Ravus Nox Fleuret,” continua Ardyn d’une voix chantante, “a délibérément tenté de faire obstruction aux intentions de Niflheim concernant le jeune prince du Lucis, en soudoyant le capitaine de l’Hydréenne…” Il se tourna vers ce dernier, dont le visage exprimait la terreur et la confusion la plus totale, “... pour accélérer l’allure du bateau et tenter de manquer notre rendez-vous.”

Son sourire se fit carnassier. Ravus sentit son sang se glacer. Il pouvait deviner la suite. 

“Rappelons, bien sûr, que la mission originelle du Commandant consistait à organiser l’abordage de l’Hydréenne par les troupes Magiteks, en échange de quoi sa soeur serait gardée sauve. Puisque celui-ci a failli à sa tâche, il sera condamné avec sa très chère soeur dès lors que vous aurons posé pied à terre…”

“Non!”

Ravus tomba à genoux, l’étau du désespoir serré sur lui à lui en faire exploser les poumons. Supplier Ardyn ne mènerait à rien, il en était conscient ; mais il ne put s’empêcher d’attraper les pans de son long manteau dans une tentative désespérée d’implorer sa clémence. Celui-ci fit une grimace de dégoût - et le repoussa d’un mouvement du pied.

“Pitoyable… j’aurais pu me montrer indulgent puisque vous avez, après tout, récupéré ce Magitek… mais à vous voir ainsi, Commandant, c’est à se demander ce que l’empereur a pu déceler en vous…”

Ravus était prêt à s'accrocher au mot d’indulgence comme un noyé à sa bouée, mais les remerciements se bloquèrent dans sa gorge alors que son cerveau rempli d’adrénaline enregistrait ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

“Mais… votre espion..?” marmonna-t-il à la place, sa voix tremblante de larmes.

“Espion?” répéta Ardyn, avec une confusion dans la voix qui, venant de lui, ne pouvait être que sincère.

Puis il rit, un son qui fit immédiatement comprendre son erreur à Ravus et lui glaça le coeur.

“Oh, Ravus… c’en est presque attendrissant. Attachez-le, je vous prie.”

Le visage de Luna dansait devant ses yeux et il ne chercha pas à résister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour cette fic je crois mais je voulais pas le couper donc hey :D


	16. L'anneau

Le chancelier de Niflheim se tourna vers Noctis et celui-ci ne chercha même pas à comprendre ; il se déplaça derrière Cor, qui venait de dégainer son katana. Ravus fut traîné dehors par les Magiteks et Ardyn Izunia ne bougeait pas.

Il ne ressemblait pas du tout aux Nifs que Noctis avait pu croiser avant. Il n’avait pas non plus l’air de venir du Lucis, ni d’aucun endroit précis. Il avait l’air étrange et il avait l’air terrifiant. C’était tout.

Et d’après lui, Ravus était de leur côté tout ce temps ?

“Vous feriez mieux de vous écarter un peu de votre cher monarque,” dit Ardyn Izunia en observant la lame de Cor. “Vous ne voudriez pas qu’il soit blessé par accident.”

“Il n’arrivera rien au prince tant que je suis là,” gronda Cor, modifiant sa posture pour se maintenir entre Noctis et l’étrange personnage. 

“Bien sûr, bien sûr,” soupira le chancelier. Ses mains ne cessaient de s’agiter dans les airs, comme s’il dansait. “Je vais faire ce que je peux.”

Et puis soudainement, ces mains s’enveloppèrent de fumée noire.

En un instant, Cor se jetait sur lui. L’instant suivant, une déflagration violette traversait la pièce, et Noctis fut projeté en arrière contre le mur le plus proche. Le temps qu’il rouvre les yeux et sente la douleur refluer, il pouvait entendre un fracas assourdissant de métal et d'eau. 

Ardyn rit, quelque part dans la pièce.

“Ce n’est pas passé loin, n’est-ce pas votre Altesse ?”

Le mur à droite de Noctis n’était plus qu’un trou béant aux arêtes pointues et ni Cor ni le capitaine n’étaient visibles. Pris de vertige, Noctis poussa sur ses mains et ses pieds pour se mettre à l’abri d’une chute. La nuit froide prenait rapidement possession de la cabine.

“Cor ?” appela-t-il, doutant cependant que sa voix tremblante ne porte jusqu’à l’eau. 

Et s’il s’était heurté la tête au métal ? S’il était inconscient, entraîné dans les profondeurs ? Merde, s’il était mort ? 

Comment est-ce que la situation avait pu dégénérer si vite à partir du moment où cet homme était entré dans la pièce ?

Et qu’est-ce que c’était que cette étrange magie dont il venait de se servir ?

Alors que le chancelier le dominait de toute sa hauteur, Noctis se recroquevilla dans le coin qu’il avait rejoint. Son coeur battait si fort qu’il semblait prêt à s’échapper de sa gorge. “Cor ?” appela-t-il encore et il pouvait jurer que le chancelier s’amusait de la détresse dans sa voix.

“Allons, allons,” chantonna-t-il en se penchant vers Noctis. “A ce stade, vous avez sûrement compris que cela ne sert à rien d’appeler à l’aide ? Hm ?”

“V… vous êtes pas le chancelier,” marmonna Noctis tandis que son cerveau essayait de remettre de l’ordre dans les derniers événements. Il fallait que cet homme soit autre chose, un escroc, un imposteur. Le masque allait tomber et la situation se clarifier…

Ardyn Izunia fit une grimace déçue. “Vous me vexez, mon prince. N’est-ce donc pas une absolue nécessité pour le Lucis de connaître le détail du gouvernement qui l’a vaincu ?”

Ignis avait bien essayé de lui faire retenir quelques noms, mais Noctis avait été de trop mauvaise volonté ces derniers mois pour les avoir mémorisés. Il devait reconnaître, cependant, que le visage qui l’observait avec ces yeux d’ambre si intenses avait quelque-chose de vaguement familier. 

“Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait à Cor ?” demanda-t-il ensuite, parce que c’était plus simple de s’accrocher à des choses comme ça.

“Oh, ça…” fit Ardyn, levant une main qui de nouveau se recouvra de brume noire. “Inutile de vous en soucier pour l’instant. Ce qui nous intéresse, après tout, c’est votre magie. N’est-ce pas ?”

Il agita les doigts, et un éclat brillant attira l’oeil de Noctis. Il crut halluciner quand un anneau noir se matérialisa entre le pouce et l’index du chancelier et glissa le long d’une fine chaîne d’argent.

Cette fois-ci, la vue de l’anneau poussa Noctis en avant sans réfléchir, mais sa main se referma uniquement sur le vide alors que le chancelier le maintenait hors de portée. 

“Vraiment,” soupira-t-il, “croyez-vous que Niflheim allait se débarrasser d’un objet si précieux par simple bonne volonté ? Cette proposition de mariage ne vous a sûrement pas parue tout à fait sincère, si? Alors que vous étiez à genoux, il aurait suffi d’un seul coup bien porté sur votre charmante capitale pour vous faire tomber… et à la place, nous aurions décidé d’être généreux ?”

Noctis déglutit. Il savait déjà tout cela, mais l’entendre donnait à la situation une réalité beaucoup trop palpable à son goût, et la conséquence lui apparaissait trop clairement.

“Non,” fit Ardyn avec un mouvement amusé de la tête, “voici ce qu’il va se passer. Voyez-vous, en ce moment même les troupes de l’empire suivent l’ordre que je leur ai donné, de percer la coque en différents points. L’hydréenne va finir au fond de l’océan, et le prince… oh, un tragique accident, cette mauvaise jambe l’aura retardé… personne n’a pu lui venir en aide assez vite…”

Noctis sentit sa gorge se serrer. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Ce type allait le jeter par-dessus bord ; il pouvait tout à coup se souvenir avec une parfaite clarté de ce que lui avait dit Prompto pour le dissuader, quelques jours plus tôt. _Il fait très froid. C’est vraiment pas agréable, de se noyer…_

Prompto devait passer un sale quart d’heure, lui aussi. Cor lui dirait sûrement que c’était ce qu’ils méritaient, à se comporter comme deux idiots. Mais la punition était excessive comparée au crime.

“Cependant,” poursuivit Ardyn, qui se délectait visiblement de leur position. “Je crois que l’empereur fait une erreur en se contentant de vous envoyer par le fond. Après tout, cet anneau… depuis que nous l’avons en notre possession, tous les tests que nous avons fait dessus ont été surprenants.”

Il se baissa, jusqu’à pouvoir appuyer ses coudes sur ses cuisses, juste devant Noctis, l’anneau enfermé dans son poing.

“L’empire tire sa fierté de l’idée qu’il n’est rien en ce monde que nous ne puissions reproduire. Et ce que nous ne pouvons reproduire, nous l’annihilons. Nous sommes prêts à tout pour émanciper les hommes de la magie du cristal… mais cet anneau… ce qu’il y a dans cet anneau, ça dépasse l’entendement.”

A mesure qu’il parlait, son sourire mielleux se tordait en un rictus sinistre. Il semblait que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus sombres, les ombres de ses joues se creusaient. 

“Ce qu’il fait à ceux qu’il ne juge pas dignes…” sa voix aussi avait changé. “Comment sait-il quoi que ce soit du véritable pouvoir, hein, prince Noctis ?”

Il postillonna quelque-chose de noir sur le t-shirt de Noctis alors qu’il l’acculait dans le coin de la pièce. Noctis ferma les yeux, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, mais une main large et forte le saisit par le menton.

“Regarde ! Malgré tout ce que Niflheim a fait pour me soigner, je continue à brûler ! La magie qu'il m'a accordée - elle me consume !”

Sous le regard ébahi de Noctis, le visage d’Ardyn continuait à changer. La peau mate tournait au gris, se plissait et déformait ; les sourcils tombaient et les orbites se creusaient, les yeux noirs se mettaient à fumer… ce n'était pas du feu, c'était autre chose, une corruption qui le dévorait de l’intérieur. De ses lèvres tombaient pourtant des cendres. Il semblait se décomposer et l'estomac de Noctis se retourna alors qu'il essayait d'échapper aux doigts osseux qui le tenaient.

“Mais toi, toi, regarde-toi…” son ton doucereux donnait à Noctis envie de vomir. "C'est l'inverse qui se produit pour toi… sans lui tu meurs, avec lui tu vis… qu'est-ce qui te vaut ce traitement de faveur? Dis moi, qu'est-ce que ta lignée a de si spécial?” 

Noctis essaya de tourner la tête, mais Ardyn serrait sa mâchoire si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Ce type ne pouvais pas être le chancelier; ce qu'il racontait était complètement fou, et il ne pouvait pas jeter Noctis à la mer!

“Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez… j’ai jamais vu cet anneau avant! Lâchez-moi!” 

“Allons, fais un petit effort…”

“Laissez-moi tranquille! Cor! Iggy?”

“Oh, Noctis… je peux t'appeler Noctis, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est plus la peine d'appeler à l'aide… tu ne comprends donc pas? Tu es fichu de toute façon. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me dises comment libérer le pouvoir de l'anneau, et peut-être que je ferai un effort pour ne pas te tuer tout de suite… je sais bien que te jeter à la mer ne te fais pas peur, en tout cas c'est ce que les officiers m'ont raconté; mais tu n'irais pas décevoir ton pauvre père en baissant les bras si vite?”

Noctis sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il avait sûrement dit cela précisément pour le perturber, lui rappeler qu’il avait été surveillé tout le temps. Mais plus que cela, c’était l'idée que cet homme puisse entrer en contact avec son père, de quelque manière que ce soit, qui donnait à Noctis envie de vomir.

“Vous pouvez pas me tuer de toute façon,” grinça-t-il dans une tentative désespérée de gagner du temps. “La malédiction du boulier dit que le roi ne peut pas être tué tant que son bouclier est en vie… et le bouclier ne peut pas mourir sauf si c’est pour protéger le roi…”

“Mais tu n’es pas le roi,” répondit Ardyn alors que sa main glissait de la mâchoire au cou de Noctis.

“Avant de partir, mon père m’a lié par serment… en secret… pour me protéger…”

Il déglutit difficilement entre les doigts du chancelier. Il suffisait à Ardyn de serrer, ou de sortir une arme de sa manche et il découvrirait bien vite que Noctis bluffait. Mais s’il le croyait, ou s’il essayait de le jeter à l’eau pour vérifier l’hypothèse, Noctis avait une chance de s’en sortir et c’était suffisant…

“Et à qui est-ce que ton père aurait bien pu vendre ton âme, pauvre enfant ? Tu oublies que Ravus était là précisément pour surveiller que tout se déroule selon les plans de l’empire.”

“Et vous lui faites confiance pour ça ?”

La remarque sembla faire mouche. Mais le visage d’Ardyn s’assombrit, sa main serra le cou de Noctis plus fort, et un filet d’encre s’échappa de sa bouche déformée en grimace dégoûtée.

“Tu me mens… qui aurait pu…”

“Ignis,” parvint à mentir Noctis. “Ignis Scientia… tant qu’il n’est pas là, vous ne pourrez rien faire…”

“Tu mens!”

Ardyn planta ses ongles dans la peau tendre du cou de Noctis.

La porte de la cabine vola en éclats.

Avant qu’il n’ait pu distinguer la silhouette qui se tenait sur le seuil, celle-ci chargea vers Ardyn et, d’un mouvement d’épaule, le déséquilibra suffisamment pour qu’il lâche Noctis. Puis, Gladio le saisit par le manteau et l’envoya dans le vide qu’il avait lui-même ouvert un peu plus tôt. 

Il se tourna vers Noctis après avoir entendu le corps heurter l’eau.

“Ça va ? C’était qui ce type ?”

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?” répondit Noctis, incapable de réagir à ce qu’il venait de se passer. Sa gorge le piquait là où Ardyn avait serré.

Gladio roula des yeux.

“Je te sauve la peau, sale ingrat. Viens avec moi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn s'appelle "personnage fonction" dans cette fic.  
> On approche de la fin!!!!!!!


	17. La cuve

Gladio poussa Noctis à l’intérieur de la chambre et verrouilla la porte derrière eux, puis vérifia toutes les pièces pendant que le prince s’affalait sur le canapé et reprenait son souffle. Il avait passé plus de temps à courir en une journée que dans toute sa vie et son genou le lançait sérieusement à présent. Pendant que Gladio poussait un fauteuil devant la porte pour la barricader, Noctis se traîna jusqu’à la chambre et récupéra son attelle, qu’ils fixa autour de son genou pour l’empêcher de se déboîter. Il revint en béquilles jusqu’au salon, où Gladio pianotait sur son téléphone et le pressait contre son oreille. 

“Iggy?.. Ouais, c’est bon. Tout verrouillé comme t’as dit. On bouge pas… ouais, t’inquiète.”

Il sourit et Noctis sentit son coeur faire un bond. Il avait peu de souvenirs de leur soirée ensemble, et c’était comme la première fois qu’il voyait Gladio sourire. C’était un peu bizarre de le voir sourire à quelque-chose qu’Ignis lui avait dit. Quand est-ce que ces deux là avaient commencé à se parler, d’ailleurs ?

“Non, je l’ai pas vu. Je sais pas... Et de ton côté ? Comment ça se présente ? Tu veux que je vienne filer un coup de main ?” Gladio fit une grimace. “Okay… ici ?.. comme tu veux. Ouais. Ouais bien sûr. C’est bon, dépêche-toi.”

Il poussa un soupir avant de marmonner un “à tout à l’heure” et de raccrocher. Son expression était préoccupée.

“C'était Ignis ?” demanda Noctis dès qu’il tourna la tête vers lui. “Il est où ?”

“Il arrive,” répondit Gladio. “Un truc à récupérer ici apparemment, des… dagues ?”

Noctis haussa un sourcil.

“Ouais elles doivent être dans ses affaires,” dit-il en montrant du bout de sa béquille la porte opposée à sa chambre. “Pour quoi faire ?”

Gladio haussa les épaules. “Je sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé Prompto mais qu'il avait besoin de ça pour… j'en sais rien. Eh, pourquoi Prompto s'est fait emmener par la garde ?”

Noctis grimaça. 

“Tu l’as vu ?”

“Ouais, quand on approchait. Ignis a suivi le convoi. Faut croire qu’il est bien gardé. Alors ?”

“Tu… tu savais, toi, qu’il venait de Niflheim ?”

Gladio et Noctis se regardèrent un moment, puis Gladio secoua la tête. 

“Nan. Je le connais depuis des années, il avait, quoi, quinze ans quand je l’ai rencontré ?”

“Mais il a un tatouage. Sur le poignet, un genre de code-barre.”

“Sur le poignet ?” Gladio fronça les sourcils. “Mais non, j’ai jamais vu…”

Il s’interrompit, son expression s’assombrit doucement. “Il garde toujours cet espèce de bracelet en cuir…”

“Ouais, et il m’a raconté qu’il vivait tout seul, alors qui pourrait confirmer…?”

“Arrête, je suis allé chez lui. J’ai vu sa chambre, y avait des consoles de jeu et des chaussettes par terre comme chez tout le monde. Qu’est-ce que tu nous fais, là ?”

“C’est ce que Ravus a dit pour l’arrêter. Il a dit que c’était un déserteur de Niflheim, et aussi qu’il avait volé...”

Noctis s’interrompit, sentit son visage perdre des couleurs. Il se força à réfléchir calmement, mais…

“Volé quoi ?” insista Gladio. “De quoi tu parles ?”

“Putain, l’anneau…”

“Quel rapport avec Prompto ?”

“Laisse tomber Prompto deux minutes. Le chancelier… il avait l’anneau.”

“Pardon ? Quel chancelier ?”

“Le type que t’as balancé par le trou ! C’était Ardyn Izunia. Le chancelier de Niflheim.”

“Qui te menaçait ?”

“Il avait… je sais pas trop, j’ai pas tout compris, mais il avait l’anneau avec lui quand il est tombé.”

Devant le visage circonspect de Gladio, Noctis ajouta:

“L’anneau des Lucii. Celui qu’on devait récupérer à Altissia.”

“Il l’avait sur lui ?”

“Ouais.”

“C’est sûr ?”

“Certain. Je l’ai vu de près.”

“Merde.”

“Loqi l’avait avant lui. Il a fait semblant que Prompto l’avait volé, mais c’était lui qui l’avait. Il a dû le donner à Ardyn… et maintenant il est… merde !”

Noctis se laissa tomber au fond du canapé. 

“Putain, j’aurais dû l’empêcher de… rah, c’est tellement n’importe quoi cette soirée…”

“Pourquoi tu l’as pas fait ?”

“Quoi ?”

Gladio le regardait d’un air dur. 

“Si tu pouvais empêcher Prompto d’être menotté, pourquoi tu l’as pas fait ?”

Noctis se sentit rougir. 

“Je… Ravus a… j’ai cru…”

Il fut rapidement sauvé par les coups secs frappés à la porte. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser qu’ils obéissaient à un rythme, comme un code.

Un code qui lui était familier.

“C’est Ignis!” s’écria-t-il en se jetant vers la porte.

Au moment de l’ouvrir, il se souvint des appels manqués dans son téléphone et de la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient parlés, et il sentit son enthousiasme s’essoufler très rapidement. 

“Je… je pensais pas que tu te souvenais de ce code,” admit-il pour ne pas parler d’autre chose.

“J’espérais que tu t’en souviendrais aussi,” répondit Ignis avec douceur. Puis il tourna la tête. “Gladio ?”

“Alors, comment ça se présente ?” demanda ce dernier.

“Prompto a été placé dans une cellule, mais il y a des Magiteks de partout. Beaucoup plus que je ne prévoyais… on s’est fait aborder, je pense.”

“C’est sûr,” confirma Noctis. “On a vu le navire, Prompto a… tout de suite vu qu’il était armé."

Bon sang, il détestait que tous les éléments concordent.

Ignis secoua la tête. 

“Tellement grossier… j’arrive pas à croire que Ravus… est-ce qu’on sait où est Ravus, d’ailleurs ?”

Ignis ne regardait pas exactement Noctis mais Gladio ne pouvait pas savoir, alors il se permit de répondre.

“Il s’est fait emmener par les gardes. Je crois pas qu’il était… contre nous, en fait.”

Ignis tourna les yeux vers lui pendant une demi-seconde. Ce fut plus douloureux encore que lorsqu’il l’ignorait complètement.

“Emmener où ?”

“Je sais pas, sur leur bateau j’imagine. Le chancelier a dit…”

“Le chancelier est ici ?”

“Euh…” Noctis osa un regard vers Gladio, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment sur le point de l’aider.

“Est-ce qu’on pourrait pas voir ça plus tard ?” demanda-t-il quand même. “On peut commencer par récupérer Prompto et s’occuper du reste ensuite ?”

Ignis hocha la tête. “Oui. Mes dagues d’abord.”

Il fila dans sa chambre pendant que Gladio et Noctis se regardaient encore, incertains de l’attitude à adopter. Ils n’eurent pas le temps de communiquer qu’Ignis revenait déjà, deux dagues argentées accrochées à la ceinture.

“Je vais chercher Prompto,” déclara-t-il. “Vous restez ici et ne laissez entrer personne. Il faudrait aussi appeler Cor…”

La remarque fit frissonner Noctis. Depuis qu’il avait quitté la cabine du capitaine avec Gladio, il n’avait fait que courir sur ses talons et n’avait pas du tout pensé à Cor. Il avait pu survivre à la chute ; après tout, la malédiction le protégeait aussi, mais quant à remonter sur le bateau, et rejoindre Noctis… ça tenait du miracle. 

“Hum, Cor est… plus sur le bateau,” intervint-il.

Ignis s’immobilisa.

“Pardon ?” Il ne se tourna pas complètement vers lui et Noctis sentit son estomac se retourner.

“Ardyn… Ardyn l’a envoyé par-dessus bord. Avec le capitaine.”

“Le bouclier du roi est à l’eau ?”

“J’ai rien pu faire Ignis, il a cet espèce de…”

“Rien pu faire ?” répéta Ignis et Noctis jugea préférable de fermer la bouche. “J’ai passé toute la soirée à te chercher, à te laisser des messages, j’ai envoyé Cor m’assurer que la garde n’attrapait ni toi ni Prompto, et tu me dis que tu ne pouvais rien faire ? Tu pouvais répondre à ton téléphone trois heures plus tôt et me laisser tout arranger, Noct ! Comment je suis censé remonter Cor Leonis sur un paquebot envahi par l’ennemi, maintenant ?”

“Eh, comment j’étais censé savoir que ça allait tourner comme ça ?”

“Parce que depuis le début du voyage je te dis que Ravus a un plan…”

“Tu m’as rien dit du tout ! Tu passes ton temps à faire des trucs dans ton coin et au final Ravus était même pas responsable, il a essayé de nous aider, alors tu peux pas prétendre savoir ce qu’il se passe mieux que moi ! Ardyn fait de la magie comme j’en ai jamais vu, tu pouvais deviner ça avec tes super pouvoirs de stratège ? Il a fait péter le mur, et si Gladio était pas arrivé, il me tuait aussi ! J’ai pas...”

“Hey, hey !” coupa Gladio en posant ses mains sur leurs épaules. “Dites, vous laverez votre linge sale après ! Une chose à la fois et un truc productif, s’il-vous-plaît ! Rien à foutre de comment on en est arrivés là ! Prompto est toujours en cellule !”

Noctis n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un ordonner à Ignis comment penser et s’en tirer indemne. Mais à sa grande surprise, Ignis se contenta d’un regard noir et d’un long soupir.

“Je vais chercher Prompto. Si vous pouvez… essayez de rejoindre le pont, et faites descendre un canot de sauvetage pour Cor. Pas la peine de tenter le diable, s’il y a trop de gardes, contentez vous de vous barricader ici jusqu’à mon… notre retour. Je vous appellerai dès que Prompto et moi seront en sécurité.” 

“T’inquiète pas pour nous,” répondit Gladio.

Ignis se tourna vers lui, et pendant un instant, Noctis le vit esquisser un geste dans sa direction, qu’il avorta bien avant que son sens put être mis au clair. Un goût amer lui resta quand même dans la bouche. Ces deux-là s’entendaient bizarrement bien.

Et merde.

Prompto avait peut-être raison.

Ignis ressortit sans rien ajouter.

*

Quelque-part dans un recoin discret, Ignis s’arrêta pour mordre le dos de sa main jusqu’à ce que la douleur n’envahisse son esprit.

Il détestait se disputer avec qui que ce fut, mais c’était toujours mille fois pire quand c’était avec Noctis. Mais il n’avait vraiment pas le temps de ruminer ses pensées, pas quand il devait surveiller chaque recoin pour éviter de croiser un garde magitek, pas quand il devait retrouver Prompto.

Il avait suivi le convoi jusqu’à un couloir tout au fond du navire, presque dans les cales, mais il n’avait pas pu approcher - deux gardes s’étaient postés devant, pendant que le troisième avait poussé Prompto par une porte au fond, puis il était reparti. 

Ignis, à son tour, était remonté chercher ses dagues. Elles brillaient à sa ceinture, et il faisait attention à ne pas être repéré avant d’avoir atteint son but, mais la conversation - la dispute - qu’il avait eu avec Noctis ne cessait de le harceler, et il devait se forcer à rester concentré pour ne pas faire d’erreurs. 

Lorsqu’il atteignit le fond de cale, il se retrouva les pieds dans l’eau.

Elle n’avait rien à faire là, ce qui était déjà alarmant. Mais surtout, elle montait. Trop vite à son goût, quoiqu’il eût préféré ne pas en voir du tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’agir d’une canalisation, d’un évier, d’une baignoire oubliée… 

Niflheim jouait ses cartes pendant qu’il secourait un… un sale gosse. 

Il regretta cette pensée, mais elle faisait du bien sur le moment.

Les Magiteks étaient toujours en poste, comme si de rien n’était, les bottes dans l’eau. Des bruits sourds provenaient du fond du couloir. 

L’ordre de priorité restait le même. Récupérer Prompto, rejoindre Gladio et Noctis, s’occuper de tout le reste en dernier. Ignis saisit ses dagues, et s’avança en vue des deux gardes. L’un d’eux se tourna vers lui, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Il remarqua les armes trop tard, et le second ne réagit que lorsqu’Ignis eût assommé le premier. Leurs corps s’écroulèrent sur le sol mouillé et Ignis s’enfonça dans le couloir.

D’ici, les sons ressemblait plus à des voix.

La porte qu’il avait repérée plus tôt était fermée et le mécanisme électronique était une production de l’empire. Il n’avait pas le temps de trouver comment il fonctionnait ; il recula contre le mur d’en face, lança la dague sur le boîtier avec toute la force qu’il pouvait y mettre, et pria pour que ce soit suffisant.

L’arme se planta dans le métal et dans le mur, une gerbe d’étincelles faillit toucher Ignis. Il poussa la porte, mais quelque-chose bloquait encore. Il poussa plus fort. 

A l’intérieur, la voix s’était changée en gémissement, ou en sanglots. Difficile à dire d’ici. 

“Prompto ?” tenta-t-il d’appeler, sans remarquer quoi que ce soit dans les inflexions de voix qui puisse lui confirmer que le jeune homme ait entendu.

Il tenta de pousser une nouvelle fois. 

Cette fois-ci, la porte s’entrouvrit. 

A la surprise d’Ignis, de l’eau s’échappa aussitôt de l’ouverture ainsi créée, et il poussa encore, forçant contre la pression qui s’atténuait petit à petit.

A l’intérieur, il trouva Prompto accroupi sur une chaise, les mains liées à un tuyau qui descendait dans le coin de la minuscule cellule. Ceux qui couraient au plafond avaient été percés, et continuaient à déverser l’eau du circuit de refroidissement dans la pièce.

Les intentions de Niflheim devenaient claires.

Prompto avait le pantalon mouillé jusqu’aux genoux, et cria lorsqu’Ignis entra dans la pièce.

“Ignis!”

Sur son visage se dessinèrent rapidement soulagement intense et panique absolue.

“Prompto est-ce que tu vas bien?” Ignis dut lutter contre l'eau qui s’écoulait en sens inverse pendant qu'il avançait. 

“Ignis c'était pas moi je le jure, j'ai rien pris du tout, s'il te plaît les laisse pas me remettre dans la cuve!”

Ignis surpris par le geste violent que fit Prompto pour essayer de s'arracher au mur et s'accrocher à lui.

“Calme toi!” s'écria-t-il, paniqué. “Tu vas te faire mal! Je sais bien que tu n’as rien pris, je viens te sortir de là.” 

“Le capitaine de la garde,” insista Prompto, “c’est lui qui a les clés… il va me remettre dans la cuve…”

“Mais quelle cuve ?”

Prompto ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués.

“J’ai rien fait,” dit-il faiblement, à peine audible à cause de l’eau qui continuait à couler du plafond. Ses yeux peinaient à focaliser sur Ignis et persistaient à regarder par-dessus son épaule, vers la cascade improvisée. “Je t’assure, il faut que tu dises à Noct que c’était pas moi…”

Il était terrifié et Ignis doutait que ce soit seulement des Nifs.

“Je sais ça,” dit-il aussi calmement qu’il le pouvait. “Tu lui diras toi-même. Mais il faut que tu restes tranquille pendant que je te détache.”

Les yeux bleus de Prompto se posèrent sur lui pendant un moment, brillants de larmes et d’espoir, avant de glisser de nouveau.

“C’est vrai ?”

Prompto émit un sanglot si pitoyable qu’Ignis eut presque envie de pleurer lui-même.

“Je savais que t’étais pas comme le capitaine…”

“J’espère bien que non,” rétorqua Ignis. “Allons, tiens-toi tranquille. Ne bouge surtout pas.”

Pas le temps, après tout, d’aller chercher les clés. Il allait falloir emprunter des méthodes plus radicales.

Ignis leva sa dague, et visa les menottes. Prompto s’immobilisa, la crainte du danger immédiat visiblement plus forte que celle de la situation générale.

La chaîne entre les bracelets cassa après trois coups bien placés. Ignis ne pouvait rien faire pour les bracelets, mais au moins, Prompto était libre de ses mouvements.

“Oh là là, j’ai cru que j’allais mourir ici !” s’écria-t-il, les couleurs lui revenant doucement au visage. “Ignis, faut qu’on sorte de là, je les ai entendus parler, ils veulent faire couler le bateau !”

Ignis haussa un sourcil.

“Oui, ça, c’était plutôt évident au vu de la situation.”

Prompto baissa les yeux vers l’eau qui leur arrivait presque aux genoux. Il releva vite la tête. Ignis pinça les lèvres.

“Tu sais nager, n’est-ce pas ?”

Prompto ne répondit pas.

“Eh bien, espérons qu’on puisse remonter vite…”

*

Les béquilles de Noctis cliquetaient alors qu’il essayait de tenir le rythme imposé par Gladio, et il était surpris que personne ne les ait encore remarqués. Il devait faire nuit noire à présent mais ils ne cessaient de croiser des gardes, et même des gens, parfois visiblement dérangés dans leur sommeil, des hommes et des femmes que Noctis avait croisés lors des dîners ou sur le pont.

Les Nifs étaient en train d’évacuer.

Combien de ces gens savait ce qu’il se passait ici ?

“Bordel, y a des types qui patrouillent aussi de ce côté…” grogna Gladio, refermant la porte qu’il venait d’entrouvrir. Il considéra noctis un moment. “On pourra pas passer sans un plan.”

“On peut pas laisser Cor dans l’eau,” répondit immédiatement Noctis.

Peu lui importait les conseils d’Ignis et sa demande de ne pas faire de folies. Pour ce qu’il avait pu voir de Gladio jusque là, il semblait dans le même état d’esprit. Il avait examiné le plan d’évacuation d’urgence pour déterminer où se trouvait la pièce où il avait trouvé Noctis, et quel canot de sauvetage serait le plus proche. Se trouver si près du but l’agaçait aussi clairement.

“Alors j’y vais en premier, et je reviens te chercher si la voie est libre. Mais si t’entends quoi que ce soit de bizarre, tu te planques, vu ?”

“J’ai fait ça toute la soirée, je devrais pas avoir trop de mal.”

Il vit une vague lueur briller dans les yeux de Gladio, mais il ne pouvait pas déterminer si c’était un rire étouffé ou un moment d’énervement.

“Ouais, j’étais avec Ignis… bah de l’extérieur ce bateau avait l’air plus petit.”

Il entrouvrit de nouveau la porte.

“Allez, je te préviens quand c’est bon.”

Il disparut à l’extérieur. Noctis attendit, profitant de la tranquillité soudaine pour reprendre son souffle et s’appuyer contre le mur plutôt que sur ses béquilles. En vérité, c’était étrange que tout soit aussi silencieux. Après des jours passés en mer, il ne s’était pas rendu compte que les moteurs émettaient malgré tout un son très bas, un bourdonnement tranquille qui, maintenant que le bateau était à l’arrêt, semblait manquer. Noctis avait l’impression que tout le monde pouvait l’entendre respirer.

Gladio reparut plus vite qu’il ne s’y était attendu.

“Allez, faut faire vite avant qu’ils reviennent.”

A sa plus grande surprise, Gladio attrapa les béquilles et, avant qu’il ait pu réagir, le souleva du sol pour le porter au pas de course. Noctis se retint de protester, conscient qu’ils devaient rester discrets. Alors qu’il se laissait porter, il aperçut un groupe de gardes rassemblés devant une porte, d’où provenaient… des aboiements ? Noctis eut tout juste le temps de réaliser qu’il s’agissait de la porte du chenil quand un énorme chien poussa les soldats et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée à la leur.

“Putain c’est pas passé loin”, soupira Gladio en reposant Noctis une fois qu’ils furent en sécurité.

“J’espère quand même qu’ils vont réussir à les récupérer avant que l’un d’eux se jette dans l’eau.”

“Eh, ça va, un chien c’est pas débile.”

Noctis haussa les épaules. Qu'on ne lui demande pas ensuite d'expliquer à des passagers affolés qu'il fallait récupérer leur animal de compagnie dans l'eau glacée de la cygillienne, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. 

Il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce où Gladio l'avait déposé. La nuit, le centre de commandement fonctionnait en petit comité, voilà une chose qu'il avait retenue de sa balade avec le capitaine, mais le silence actuel paraissait ridicule, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Personne, à l'exception de…

“C'est toi qui a assommé ce gars ?” 

Gladio était occupé à barricader la porte et arriva une second plus tard.

“Je suis pas entré tout à l'heure j'ai juste débarrassé le chemin…”

Ils observèrent en silence le marin appuyé contre le mur, sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire.

“T'as qu'à essayer de le réveiller,” suggéra Gladio. “On pourra lui demander comment faire fonctionner tous ces trucs.”

*

L’eau montait plus vite qu’eux, et ralentissait leur allure. Prompto tremblait de froid au moins autant que de peur. Ignis faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer et continuer à lui parler, mais il ne pourrait pas éternellement répéter qu'ils y étaient presque, juste un dernier petit effort… Prompto n’y croyait pas, de toute façon ?

“Tu le sais, hein?”

Il finit par parler, dans un croassement résigné, les mots sortant lentement de sa bouche comme s’ils gelaient eux aussi. Ignis ne le voyait pas, il ouvrait la marche, et il avait besoin de regarder devant eux pour éviter les obstacles maintenant qu’ils nageaient si près du plafond. En temps normal, il aurait vérifié qu'ils parlaient bien de la même chose. Par principe, il ne se laissait pas prendre au dépourvu. Mais dans la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, les jeux auxquels il s'adonnait d'habitude semblaient ridicules.

“Oui. Ça a demandé un peu de temps mais j'ai fini par trouver.”

Disons plutôt que Monica avait su faire fonctionner son réseau efficacement, même au milieu de l’océan. Mais Prompto n'avait pas besoin de tous les détails. 

“J'ai aucun souvenir… avant d'arriver au Lucis. J’ai connu que ça.”

Ignis n'était pas certain qu'il s’agisse d'une tentative de se dédouaner ou d'une simple constatation. Il ralentit un peu, pour être sûr d’être à portée de voix du blond.

“Tu étais un bébé. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu t'en souviennes.”

“Je m'en souviens pas, sauf pour un truc.”

Sa voix tremblait, à cause du froid sans doute. 

“C'est la cuve… je me souviens être plongé dans ce liquide et… je peux pas respirer… y avait cette voix qui nous donnait des ordres, et… des fois j’en rêve encore, c’est… c’est horrible de se noyer, je veux pas...” 

“Prompto,” appela Ignis, s’arrêtant dans l’eau pour se retourner.

Prompto laissa échapper un sanglot. 

“Prompto, regarde-moi.” Il obéit, mais ses lèvres bleues et ses yeux brillants n’avaient rien de rassurant. “Je t’assure que je vais te sortir de ce bateau et tu ne finiras pas au fond de l’océan. Si tu veux t’accrocher à moi, libre à toi, mais on va remonter et se mettre à l’abri, je n’ai aucun doute là-dessus.”

“Pourquoi ?” marmonna Prompto, ses épaules s’enfonçant un peu plus dans l’eau. “Je suis personne d’important… j’ai mis Noctis dans la merde… et maintenant tu sais d’où je viens…”

“Qui se soucie que tu sois sorti d’un territoire ennemi alors que tu étais à peine né ? Tu es… Noctis se met dans la merde tout seul, pour reprendre ton expression. Personne ne l’obligeait à être un emmerdeur pourri gâté et foutre en l’air tout ce que je…”

Respire, Ignis.

“Peu importe. Je vais te sortir de là et peu importe que tu penses le mériter ou pas. Personne sur ce putain de bateau ne finira noyé.”

Il vit Prompto hausser les sourcils juste avant de se tourner de nouveau et continuer son avancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On aura fini dans le mois parce que je suis la meilleure *finger guns*


	18. Les portes

Enfin, l’escalier monta vers le pont résidentiel le plus bas et Ignis et Prompto laissèrent l’humidité derrière eux, courant pour se réchauffer un peu. Avisant une porte entrouverte, Ignis les poussa à l’intérieur d’une cabine, et fit asseoir Prompto sur l’un des lits. Dans la minuscule salle de bains attenante, il trouva des serviettes sèches brodées de l'emblème d'Insomnia et s’enroula dans la première avant de jeter l’autre sur les épaules du blond. 

Prompto poussa un long soupir.

“Ça va finir par arriver ici aussi,” dit-il.

“On sera remontés avant,” assura Ignis. Puis, s’agenouillant devant le blond: “tu as été parfait. Très courageux.”

Prompto fit la grimace.

“Pas la peine de me parler comme si j'avais cinq ans… j'allais pas rester en bas de toute façon.”

“Non, bien sûr,” se rattrapa Ignis, “mais je… je sais ce que c'est de continuer à avancer quand on a juste envie de se rouler en boule quelque-part, et parfois, même si c'est le choix rationnel… ce n'est pas le plus évident…” 

Prompto se frotta les cheveux avec la serviette, ce qu’Ignis soupçonnait d'être une façon de clore la conversation. Mais il se remit à parler quand Ignis se redressa.

“On en est là parce que j'ai cru que Noctis allait se noyer et que je l'ai retenu… j'aurais l'air de quoi si je faisais pas pareil pour moi? J'ai des principes.”

Il y avait une accusation cachée quelque part dans cette phrase, mais Ignis ne pouvait pas déterminer qui exactement était visé et il se contenta de sourire. 

“C'est une bonne manière de voir les choses.”

*

Prompto finit par prendre une douche brûlante dans la salle de bains de ces inconnus, le rideau en caoutchouc ne cessait de se coller à ses jambes et lui faire reprendre conscience de son propre corps, dans un environnement familier. Enfin son coeur et son esprit se calmaient. Il n'avait pas fini noyé. Il était sorti de l'eau avant qu'elle ne lui rentre dans la bouche et les narines, avant qu'elle n’envahisse son système. Il était sauf.

Bon, il avait tout balancé à Ignis. Ce qui était probablement une terrible erreur tactique - ou ça l'aurait été s'il était un véritable magitek. L'indulgence qu'il avait reçue en retour n'était certainement due qu'au fait qu’Ignis avait des ennemis plus urgents pour l'instant. 

Il s'en contenterait. 

Quand il revint dans la chambre (bon sang, remettre ses vêtements mouillés et glacés sur son corps réchauffé était horrible), il trouva Ignis debout en plein milieu, toujours dans sa serviette, en train de frotter le coin sur l'écran de son téléphone portable. Il leva vers Prompto une expression exaspérée.

“J'aurais dû y penser,” soupira-t-il en jetant le téléphone sur le lit. “Je suppose que le tien est dans le même état?”

Prompto ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'il s'efforçait de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait de son propre téléphone.

“Le capitaine me l'a pris,” réalisa-t-il.

Ignis soupira de nouveau.

“Fantastique. J'avais dit à Gladio que je l'appellerais dès que possible… je suppose qu'il va falloir monter et espérer qu'ils soient toujours là où je les ai laissés.”

“Tu veux prendre une douche aussi d'abord?”

“C'est certainement préférable… mais n'hésite pas à me sortir de là si tu entends quelqu'un arriver ou si… si l'eau monte.”

Heureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se produisirent car Prompto aurait été bien trop intimidé pour tirer le rideau de douche et forcer un Ignis nu comme un ver à faire quoi que ce soit.

*

Les gardes avaient visiblement déserté les étages inférieurs. Leur progression à partir de ce point fut beaucoup plus rapide et Ignis commençait à se dire qu'ils allaient peut-être pouvoir atteindre la suite royale sans encombres, quand la rumeur commença à se faire entendre un peu plus loin.

Et elle monta vite quand ils avancèrent.

Bientôt, l’attroupement leur bloqua le passage. Mais il n'était pas fait de soldats, et il ne regardait pas dans leur direction. C'était un groupement de passagers en colère.

“Qu'est-ce que…” commença Ignis, et au milieu de sa phrase il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. “Hey!”

Il vérifia à peine que Prompto le suivait pendant qu'il se faufilait dans la foule.

Il se cramponna à la grille fermée au milieu du couloir et un garde magitek donna un coup sur ses doigts avec la crosse de son fusil pour le faire lâcher. Ignis se retint d’attaquer en retour. Trop de monde, trop risqué de sortir une dague ici, et puis, à quoi cela les avancerait-il ? La clé était clairement du côté des soldats.

“Qu’est-ce qu’ils se passe ?” demanda Prompt lorsqu’Ignis se retourna vers lui.

“Ils nous ont enfermés…” il saisit le bras de Prompto et le força à s’éloigner un peu de la grille. Les autres autour d’eux avaient dû comprendre aussi ce qu’il se passait, mais il préférait ne pas dire ça à voix haute. “Ils ont enfermé toute la troisième classe.”

Prompto ouvrit des yeux ronds.

“Quoi ?” fit-il, bien plus fort qu’Ignis. “Mais c’est…”

“Je sais,” grinça Ignis en espérant que cela suffirait à le faire baisser d’un ton. “Et il faut qu'on passe. Il faut qu’on… je ne sais pas si tous ces gens sont au courant de ce qu’il se passe… en bas.”

Prompto fronça les sourcils. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui. 

“Ca voudrait dire que les mécanos…” Il se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et regarda autour de lui. Puis il se mit à crier. “Holly! Holly!”

Ignis fut forcé de le suivre alors qu'il se rapprochait de la foule. Il doutait que ses cris s’entendent à travers les protestations et les insultes, mais tout à coup, une femme vêtue d'une lourde combinaison surgit devant eux en criant:

“Prompto! Est-ce que ça va? Où est ton ami? Et…” elle se tourna vers Ignis en fronçant les sourcils. “Vous êtes qui, vous?”

L'heure n'était pas vraiment aux présentations en règle et Ignis entama un vague geste de la main pour éluder la question, mais Prompto fut plus rapide.

“Il est avec moi. De quoi ça a l'air en bas?”

Holly secoua la tête.

“Une catastrophe. Les soldats sont arrivés et ont tiré dans les machines et les parois… on a juste eu le temps d'enclencher les portes de confinement mais les gars en bas ont pas tous été assez rapides… on a donné l'alerte dans les étages avec ceux qui restaient mais on s'est retrouvés coincés ici! Personne comprend ce qu’il se passe.”

“Y a que ça de passagers?” 

“Nan, on a essayé à toutes les portes. Des gars ont voulu passer en force aussi un peu plus loin mais les gardes ont tiré sur la foule.”

Elle fronça les sourcils et leva un doigt pendant quelques secondes, puis se précipité pour sortir de sa poche un téléphone portable qui sonnait.

“Attendez les gars, faut que je décroche.”

Prompto semblait parti pour la suivre un peu à l’écart de la foule, mais Ignis le retint. Il commençait à entrevoir une stratégie, mais il allait avoir besoin de pas mal de ressources.

“Tu connais du monde ici ?” demanda-t-il. “Ou seulement des techniciens?”

Prompto haussa les épaules. “J’ai pas passé mon temps à attendre qu’un prince vienne me parler, hein.”

Ignis fronça les sourcils.

“Non, je sais bien. J'aurais besoin de ton réseau de relations, mais tout dépend de la palette de compétences que nous avons à disposition.”

Holly revenait vers eux.

“C'est bouché de partout,” déclara-t-elle. “Si ça reste comme ça les gens vont devenir fous, ça va être un carnage.”

“On pourrait s'en servir,” dit Ignis. “Pas pour une attaque frontale bien sûr, mais pour créer une diversion d'un côté. Prompto et moi… on peut passer par les couloirs de maintenance.”

“Et déboucher de l'autre côté,” compléta Prompto en touchant machinalement son poignet. “Et ouvrir la porte ici pendant que les gardes sont concentrés ailleurs? Mais il faudrait une sentinelle qui vérifie qu'on arrive et qui peut ramener les gens…” 

“Visiblement mademoiselle est déjà en train de coordonner les efforts, je me trompe?”

Holly sembla un peu perturbée par ce garçon en chemise qui lui donnait du mademoiselle, mais elle hocha la tête. 

“Les chasseurs aux autres portes pourront gérer la foule. Allez y, je m'occupe de tout ici!”

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que Prompto et Ignis détalaient dans la direction inverse, guidés par la mémoire infaillible d’Ignis. 

Trouver les chasseurs ne fut pas difficile, surtout après que Prompto se soit une nouvelle fois mis à crier, “Dave! Dave!” cette fois, jusqu’à ce qu'un homme aux bras tatoués ne fende la foule à leur rencontre. Dave Auburnbrie puisque c'était apparemment lui - Prompto avait décidément des amis très intéressants - ne posa pas de questions superflues. Il allait se mettre aussitôt au travail quand Prompto le retint par le bras.

“Attends! Une dernière chose. T'as pas le numéro de Gladio?”

*

Lorsque le téléphone vibra dans sa poche et que Gladio vit s’inscrire « Dave » sur l’écran, il hésita. Ce n’était pas exactement le meilleur moment pour prendre un appel qui ne soit pas absolument urgent, mais en même temps, tout le monde devait avoir entendu les explosions et se demander ce qu’il se passait, non ?

Et puis Noctis n’avait pas exactement besoin de lui pour l’instant ; il s’en sortait très bien avec l’officier toujours ligoté.

“Dave ?” appela-t-il dans le combiné.

C’est un cri de joie étrangement familier qui lui répondit.

“Gladio !” s’écria la voix de Prompto à l’autre bout du fil. Je suis tellement content de t’entendre.

“Prom !” cria Gladio à son tour une fois la surprise passée. “Tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu m’appelles depuis le téléphone de Dave ? Et c’est quoi ces gens qui crient autour de toi?”

“Le téléphone d’Ignis a pris l’eau, on…”

“Ignis est avec toi ?”

“Oui, oui, on va bien. On va vous rejoindre mais d’abord on a un truc très important à faire. Tu, euh… attends, Ignis me parle.”

Derrière Prompto, plusieurs personnes parlaient, mais Gladio ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu’elles disaient. Pendant qu’il patientait, il trouva Noctis tourné vers lui, le regard curieux, ainsi que son nouvel ami en uniforme qui tentait toujours de détacher ses liens.

Ils avaient jugé préférable de ne pas lui laisser trop de marge de manoeuvre malgré sa bonne volonté.

“Ignis demande si vous avez récupéré Cor,” déclara Prompto dans le combiné.

“Oh… c’est en cours. On a réussi à descendre un canot de sauvetage, mais on a aucun moyen de savoir s’il est dessus ou pas… il va falloir qu’on sorte sur le pont et qu’on essaie de le guider, mais y a des gardes partout.”

“Okay.” Gladio entendit Prompto transmettre les informations, probablement à Ignis. Puis, il dit: “Bon, c’est la merde en bas. L’empire va faire couler le bateau avec les gens dedans.”

“Quoi ?”

“Ils ont fermé les grilles et parqué la troisième classe dans la cale.”

“Sérieux ?”

“On va essayer de les sortir de là. On peut s’occuper des gardes ici, mais ensuite, ça risque de devenir assez vite le bordel. On devra peut-être rester pour s’assurer que personne n’est blessé.”

“Okay, alors c’est nous qui vous rejoindrons,” décida Gladio. “Dès qu’on est sûrs que Cor est au sec…”

“Ce sera peut-être trop long. En fait, dans l’idéal, faudrait une diversion quelque-part à vos étages. Ignis dit… attends… Ignis demande si vous pouvez appeler Monica.”

Gladio fit la grimace.

“Probablement ? Je suppose que Noctis la connait ?”

“Qui ?” demanda Noctis depuis le tableau de bord.

“Monica.”

Noctis se redressa.

“J’aurais dû penser à aller la chercher tout de suite,” réalisa-t-il.

“Eh ben t’auras l’occasion de te rattraper. Bon, on fait ça. Et ensuite ?”

“Vous restez là où vous êtes. On met tout le monde dans les canots et on balance une fusée de détresse. Ignis et moi, on vous rejoint et on embarque en dernier.”

Ca semblait risqué. 

Tout avait intérêt à fonctionner sans accroc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il reste 3 chapitres après celui-là, soyez prêts.


	19. Le capitaine

Les Nifs évacuaient les Nifs.

En tout cas, ils devaient en être à peu près à ce stade, si Ravus pouvait se fier à sa perception du temps et de l’extérieur. Assis dans la cabine obscure où on l’avait enfermé, il trouvait difficile de se fier à quoi que ce soit.

L’empire n’essayait visiblement même pas de maquiller cet abordage en véritable naufrage. S’il lui était resté assez de fierté, il aurait pu se dire que, malgré tout, ses efforts les avaient au moins forcés à changer leur trajectoire au dernier moment, et à se contenter désormais d’un travail mal fait. Mais c'était une piètre consolation. Il allait être abandonné sur ce bateau et Luna serait aux mains de l'empire. Peu importaient les considérations esthétiques.  
Il avait échoué. Sa paranoïa l'avait poussé à se méfier de la mauvaise personne et son mépris l'avait fait sous estimer Loqi, et celui-ci avait dû se ruer sur le chancellier dès son arrivée pour lui parler de Prompto et de l'obsession de Ravus à son sujet.

Ravus n'avait jamais été un très bon agent double. L’empire se méfiait déjà de lui avant la proposition de mariage, ses promotions successives l’avaient enfermé dans une situation où ses supérieurs hiérarchiques pouvait le surveiller, tandis que ses subordonnés se méfiaient de sa carrière fulgurante. La mission de surveillance du prince lui avait été confiée comme on confie un test à un élément douteux. Espérer le réussir tout en sabotant volontairement le résultat qu’il devait obtenir était une idée ridicule. 

A l’extérieur, le bruit augmentait. 

Et puis soudainement, la porte de sa cellule s’ouvrit.

Il dut se couvrir les yeux pour éviter d’être ébloui et pendant un instant, tout ce qu’il perçut fut la clameur qui venait de l’extérieur, le claquement métallique des soldats qui couraient; puis il leva la tête et découvrit que la lumière était moins forte qu'il ne le pensait. Deux silhouettes projetaient leur ombre sur lui. 

“Ravus Nox Fleuret?” appela celle de gauche. Elle avait les cheveux courts et des vêtements près du corps, un timbre calme mais une posture assurée.

Celle d'à côté était la silhouette plus pulpeuse et nettement plus familière d’Aranea Highwind.

“On te sort de là,” déclara-t-elle sans fioritures.

Puis, Monica Elshett lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

*

Prompto passa son poignet contre la serrure magnétique et la porte se déverrouilla avec un bip joyeux. Ignis la poussa de toutes ses forces. De l’autre côté, un soldat magitek émit un grognement de douleur et tomba au sol. 

Ignis termina de l'assommer avec le manche de sa dague pendant que Prompto refermait le couloir de maintenance derrière eux.

“Aucun autre ?” demanda-t-il en même temps qu’il regardait autour de lui pour vérifier. 

Ignis était déjà occupé à forcer la porte à s’ouvrir. 

“Assure toi qu'il n'en arrive pas!” cria-t-il à Prompto tout en libérant la foule en colère. “Par ici, tout le monde! Restez derrière Prompto si vous ne voulez pas prendre de risques. Quelqu'un a vu Dave?”

Dave était déjà au téléphone avec Holly. Le reste de la troisième classe allait arriver sous peu.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d’Ignis et Prompto apparut dans son champ de vision.

“Je commence à les mener vers le pont, tu t'occuperas du reste? Vaut mieux qu'on accumule pas les gens dans le couloir.”

“Oui, bonne initiative. Mais on se retrouve là haut, sans faute. J'ai… j'ai une mission prioritaire à ton égard.”

Prompto sourit un peu. Il avait l'air toujours un peu secoué, mais Ignis devait reconnaître qu'il était impressionné par son efficacité dans de telles circonstances.

“T'arrêtes pas de me sauver la peau depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. T’as le droit de souffler, tu sais.”

Il avait détalé avant qu’Ignis puisse répondre.

*

Pendant que Monica s'occupait d'attirer tous les regards dans sa direction, Gladio et Noctis se faufilèrent de nouveau sur le pont. Les chiens libérés plus tôt s'y trouvaient encore pour la plupart, explorant joyeusement les lieux, indifférents à la présence ou à l'absence de soldats. C'était quand même une bonne nouvelle: si quelqu'un approchait, les animaux alerteraient sûrement.

La nuit était noire et l'eau disparaissait presque complètement à présent que le bateau était à l'arrêt. L'écume autour de la coque était réduite à un minuscule filet d'argent délimitant les contours du métal. Ils ne voyaient même pas le canot de sauvetage qu’ils avaient descendu.

“Ca sert à rien,” gémit Noctis. “On y arrivera pas mieux d’ici. Il faudrait plus de lumière, ou alors...” il soupira. “On pourrait essayer depuis la promenade du pont d’en-dessous. Avec des lampes de poche…”

Mais rien que l’idée lui serrait la gorge. Même avec les béquilles, marcher lui faisait un mal de chien, bientôt rester debout serait aussi insupportable, et prendre l’escalier ressemblait à une tâche insurmontable dans son esprit. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Même s’ils arrivaient à retrouver Cor et évacuer tout le monde, Niflheim était juste là, avec son navire de guerre. 

Gladio, évidemment, ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille.

“Alors on y va,” dit-il. “Autant en profiter tant qu’on peut se déplacer sans risques.”

“Ouais,” grommela Noctis.

Pas question d’avoir l’air faible maintenant, mais il laissa quand même passer Gladio devant pour qu’il ne voie pas ses grimaces de douleur.

*

Noctis tomba juste avant d’atteindre les escaliers et Gladio, parti sur sa lancée, ne réalisa ce que signifiait le son derrière lui que quelques pas plus tard, quand il réalisa que le cliquetis des béquilles ne le suivait plus. 

Noctis était assis par terre dans une position qui n’avait rien de naturel.

“Ca va?” s’alarma Gladio en venant s’agenouiller près de lui. “Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?”

Noctis mit un moment à répondre.

“Rien… j'ai mal, je suis fatigué, j'en ai marre.” Il fit un geste vers ses jambes. “Je peux plus marcher.”

Gladio fronça les sourcils et sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, celle qu'il disait à Prompto quand celui-ci commençait à se plaindre.

“Tu peux plus ou tu veux plus marcher?”

Noctis lui jeta un regard noir.

“Je peux plus, connard. Ça fait des heures qu'on court partout, il est minuit passée, j'ai déjà couru partout avec Prompto; j'ai mal, on est pas tous des bodybuilders de deux mètres au cas où t'aies pas remarqué.”

Bon d’accord, la situation n’était peut-être pas comparable à Prompto. 

“Ça va, j'ai compris.”

Gladio fit un geste pour remettre les jambes de Noctis dans une position plus naturelle mais s’interrompit devant le manque de coopération du prince. 

“Hey, tu peux pas juste rester là à attendre que ça se passe. Laisse-moi au moins te relever, sois pas idiot.”

“Je vais me relever, mais laisse-moi deux minutes…”

Evidemment, d’autres pas se firent entendre à ce moment-là, dont l’écho approchait dans leur direction.

“Je crois qu’on a pas deux minutes…” grommela Gladio, juste avant de réaliser que les autres suivaient justement leurs voix. “Merde.” Dans l'escalier qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre remontait à présent un jeune homme dans une armure de l'empire.

Il voulut soulever Noctis et reculer avec lui; mais le claquement sec d'un pistolet chargé le fit s'interrompre. Il fit de son mieux pour se placer entre le prince et la bouche noire de l'engin pointé sur eux.

“Décidément,” commença le Nif, “voilà encore le prince en compagnie d'un voyou, ça devient une habitude…”

“Qui tu traites de voyou,” commença Gladio, avant d'être interrompu par Noctis.

“Va te faire, Loqi.”

Ils furent deux à paraître surpris. Apparemment, Noctis n’avait plus l'énergie de se montrer poli.

Le jeune soldat nif mit une seconde à se remettre de l'injure.

“Vous ne devriez pas être là,” dit-il d’une voix qui n'était pas tout à fait convaincue. “Le chancelier a dit que…”

“Il est hors service, ton chancelier,” coupa Noctis.

Ce n'était pas la tactique que Gladio aurait choisie. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il pouvait proposer de mieux, ceci dit. Il n'avait pas d'armes, pas de protection, si l'autre tirait il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Dans l'idée, il lui semblait plus cohérent de faire profil bas, mais si ce n'était pas suffisant, que resterait-il à tenter?

“De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?”

Oh, génial, ils allaient mourir de toute façon.

“Si vous avez fait quoi que ce soit au chancelier, vous allez payer…”

Il avança vers eux, et Gladio se tourna furtivement pour s’assurer qu’il se tenait bien entre Noctis et leur agresseur; juste une demi-seconde, au terme de laquelle Loqi s’arrêta. Et puis, Gladio remarqua l’ombre derrière lui et surtout, l’éclat argenté de la lame posée sur son cou.

“Pose cette arme, Loqi, tu sais que j’ai vraiment pas envie de faire ça.”

Gladio eut le temps de se demander s’il s’était placé devant Noctis par un respect instinctif, ou parce qu’il avait promis à Ignis; pendant ce temps, le capitaine Nif prit une décision. La mauvaise: il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu’il était désarmé, le katana pointé sur sa gorge. 

A l’autre bout se tenait le bouclier du roi, beaucoup plus grand que Gladio en avait toujours eu l’impression - et complètement trempé.

“Cor!” s’écria Noctis et Gladio le sentit s’accrocher à lui pour se redresser un peu.

“Je vais te laisser un peu d’avance,” déclara tranquillement Cor sans se soucier d’eux, “pour que tu ailles prévenir l’empire que le chancelier se trouve au fond de l’océan, et que toute votre opération est annulée.” 

Gladio vit la bouche du capitaine nif s’ouvrir et se fermer, se tordre en une grimace furieuse puis choquée. 

“Dire que j’ai cru…” commença-t-il, avant de finalement lever les mains en signe de capitulation. 

“Tu as toujours été un petit peu trop obstiné pour ton propre bien,” commenta Cor d’un air vaguement énigmatique, et ce fut apparemment la goutte d’eau pour le blondinet, qui fit un pas en arrière, puis un second, puis s’enfuit.

Alors, Cor se tourna vers eux.

“Rien de cassé ?”

Plus précisément, réalisa Gladio, il se tourna vers Noctis, et s’agenouilla auprès de lui en ignorant Gladio.

Noctis avait l’air de se sentir soudainement beaucoup mieux, même s’il était toujours assis par terre.

“Toi, ça va ?” demanda-t-il. “Je suis tellement content de te voir! Comment t’as réussi à remonter ?”

“Remonter ?” Cor secoua la tête. “La coque est complètement percée. J’ai nagé.”

Il donnait l’impression que tout avait été si facile que Gladio se sentit instantanément stupide; mais à bien y regarder, sa veste était déchirée en plusieurs endroits et son visage couvert de contusions. Ses lèvres étaient violettes; il était trempé et l’eau était glacée. 

“On a envoyé un canot de sauvetage pour toi,” expliqua Noctis, “mais on arrivait pas à te voir…”

A la mention du “on”, Cor sembla remarquer la présence d’une autre personne et jeta un regard à Gladio.

“Et vous êtes ?”

Gladio sentit son estomac se nouer alors qu’il réalisait soudainement qu’il allait devoir se présenter devant le bouclier du roi.

Il se repositionna sur ses talons et tendit une main.

“Gladiolus Amicitia,” parvint-il à articuler presque sans trembler.

Cor fronça les sourcils et l’étudia longuement, comme s’il n’était pas convaincu, comme si Gladio pouvait mentir. Puis il serra sa main dans la sienne - elle était glacée.

“C’est vrai que tu ressembles un peu à ton père.”

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Noctis.

“Tu peux marcher ? Il faut qu’on reste en mouvement.”

Noctis hocha la tête, clairement revigoré par la présence de Cor, mais Gladio trouva quand même l’expression crispée.

“Il en peut plus,” intervint-il. “Ecoutez, si… vous permettez que je… on avait ce plan avec Ignis…”

Cor fronça de nouveau les sourcils en le regardant, puis il regarda autour d’eux. 

“Où est l’autre gamin ?” demanda-t-il. “Vous l’avez retrouvé ?”

“Quel autre…”

“Le petit blond.”

“Prompto ? Il est… avec Ignis. Si tout se passe bien de leur côté. Ecoutez, nous, on essayait juste de vous remonter, alors puisque vous êtes là, il faut encore qu’on remonte aider les passagers…”

“D’accord,” coupa Cor. “Tu me briefes, et on décide d’un plan.”

Gladio n’avait vraiment pas prévu de devenir un chef de guerre aussi rapidement.

*

Prompto était aux prises avec un soldat particulièrement hargneux quand Ignis le retrouva.

Ces types lui avaient toujours fichu la frousse, leurs visages pâles et leurs cheveux blonds et leurs esprits tenus en laisse; ils obéissaient aux ordres et manquaient tellement de capacité d’initiative que parler avec l’un d’eux devenait vite embarrassant, mais surtout, il avait l’impression qu’ils savaient. Comme s’il y avait quelque-chose de particulier chez eux, qu’ils étaient capables d’identifier, et qu’ils retrouvaient sur lui. C’était peut-être juste de la paranoïa, mais quand même, il préférait ne pas se faire remarquer.

Et voilà qu’il était en train d’essayer d’en frapper un au visage pendant que le groupe qu’il escortait envahissait le pont. Il était en train de perdre son avantage quand Ignis surgit de nulle part et cogna le soldat avec la garde de sa dague. Prompto le vit s’écrouler d’un seul coup et se remit à respirer.

“Tout va bien?” demanda Ignis.

“Ouais… merci pour ça. On a tout le monde ?”

“Je crois bien. Il n’y a plus qu’à retrouver Noctis et Gladio, et espérer qu’ils ont pu aider Cor… et Monica… et… bon, en fait, on n'a pas tout le monde. Il me faut un téléphone…”

“Eh, relax. Tu t’en sors bien.”

Ignis lui sourit. 

“Toi aussi. Mais on n’est pas encore sortis de ce bateau, alors au travail.”

“Par quoi on commence, chef ?”

Ignis hésita une seconde avant de poser une main solennelle sur l'épaule de Prompto.

“Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je vais m'habituer. Il faut qu'on vérifie que ton amie mécanicienne ferme bien la marche; viens.”

“Et les gens qui sont ici ?”

“Les chasseurs devraient savoir les gérer. S'ils peuvent les faire monter sans les canots, on pourra aussi rejoindre directement les commandes et les faire descendre, et normalement, c'est aussi là que devraient se trouver…”

“Noctis!”

“Avec Cor, si tout s'est…”

“Prompto!”

Ignis s'arrêta et réalisa soudainement que Prompto ne le suivait plus du tout.

Noctis courait à leur rencontre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai fini d'écrire les derniers chapitres alors ça va arriver très bientôt. Bisous <3


	20. Le baiser

“Noctis !” cria une voix, et le prince se tourna dans sa direction avant même d'avoir complètement compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le ton était profondément ancré dans son esprit, élément devenu familier sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte; la voix de Prompto. Et il courait vers eux.

“Prompto!” cria-t-il par réflexe.

Noctis lâcha Gladio, repoussa les mains qui l'aidaient à marcher, et boîta jusqu’au blond aussi vite qu'il put. Prompto se jeta dans ses bras et c'était un miracle qu'il conserve son équilibre.

Il trouva ses lèvres et y pressa les siennes, et ça valait bien d'avoir souffert comme ça. 

“Je suis désolé d'avoir rien dit,” lâcha-t-il quand il eut repris son souffle, “j'aurais dû les empêcher…” 

“C'est bon,” souffla Prompto en retour, et il l'embrassa encore. “Enfin, je t'en veux un peu parce que c'était pas marrant en bas, mais peu importe…”

Leur baiser suivant fut interrompu par un toussotement discret. Ignis les avait rejoints et Noctis pouvait deviner la présence de Gladio derrière lui. 

Noctis détestait se disputer avec Ignis. Même quand c'était justifié, même quand Ignis se comportait comme un sale con froid et insensible, il détestait l'état dans lequel ça le mettait. Il connaissait Ignis par coeur et pourtant ses reproches sonnaient à chaque fois comme une trahison. Et ensuite, quand la colère retombait, il se détestait de réagir aussi violemment. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi; jusqu'à présent.

Dans son esprit les excuses se passaient bien, mais dans la réalité il se sentait stupide quand il se tourna vers son conseiller. Ignis était trempé, visiblement épuisé, apparemment c’était une constante chez tous ceux qui essayaient de l’aider, et tout à coup ses mots paraissaient bien peu à offrir. Il articula néanmoins :

“Merci de l'avoir ramené.”

Mais sa voix hésitante sembla tellement ridicule qu’il eut envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Il fallait autre chose, il fallait marquer le coup.

Il croisa le regard de Prompto sans le vouloir.

“C’est normal,” répondit Ignis d’une voix beaucoup plus hésitante que d’habitude. “Je n’allais pas le laisser…”

Il n’avait pas encore fini sa phrase quand Noctis s’approcha pour l’embrasser à son tour.

Ce fut bref, ou peut-être trop long, difficile à dire - la peur lui noua les entrailles, Ignis ne bougeait pas, son esprit prit le relais, pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Lorsqu’il le relâcha, Ignis avait toujours l’air parfaitement calme.

Noctis s’éclaircit la gorge.

“Bon, il faut encore qu’on, hum… on ferait mieux d’y aller…”

Peut-être que s’il faisait comme si de rien n’était, personne n’oserait rien dire. Manque de chance, Gladio se mit à rire.

“Et moi, j’ai droit à rien ? Je t’ai porté jusqu’ici quand même…”

Noctis pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer.

“Ta gueule.”

Ce fut au tour de Prompto de rire alors que Noctis tournait les talons et partait en boitant.

*

Les passagers évacuaient. Dave et les chasseurs assuraient leur protection. Quelque part au milieu du merdier, Cor avait dû retrouver Monica, qui avait dû retrouver Ravus. Elle avait causé un sacré bazar au niveau du pont qui reliait les deux bateaux, permettant à tout le monde de se déplacer à peu près librement sur l’hydréenne. Les soldats magitek avaient fini par réagir à l'agitation, mais trop tard: ils n'étaient plus en position de retenir les fuyards. Leur capitaine avait de toute façon décampé. 

Il n'y avait plus qu'à retourner au centre de commandement de l'autre côté du pont pour déclencher la descente des canots de sauvetage au fur et à mesure qu'ils se remplissaient. C'était là qu'ils se dirigeaient à présent, Prompto soutenant Noctis, Gladio ouvrant la marche. L'éclairage grésillait, difficile de dire combien de temps il allait tenir, et puis ensuite, il y aurait le poids de l'eau à l'intérieur et la pression exercée sur les matériaux; Ignis savait que lorsque l'inclinaison commencerait, il ne leur resterait plus de temps. 

Au final, ils avaient eu de la chance d'avoir Prompto et sa méfiance naturelle envers tout ce qui avait trait à l'empire. Ils auraient pu réagir trop tard et condamner tous ces gens.

“C'est là,” annonça Noctis. “Il suffit juste de…” 

Ignis n'était pas encore entré; encore en train de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis - qui aurait vérifié qu'ils ne soient pas précédés ? Il se tourna vers Noctis pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, que la douleur ne lui avait pas coupé le souffle; et le vit simplement retenir Gladio.

“Non ! Personne ne bouge.”

Dans la partie de la pièce qu’Ignis ne pouvait pas voir depuis sa position, un rire s’éleva.

“Bien, bien… apparemment le prince a retenu au moins une chose de ses précédentes erreurs… content de me revoir, je présume ?”

Ce n'était pas une voix qu’Ignis connaissait, mais la familiarité avec laquelle il s'adressait à Noctis ne menait qu'à une conclusion. Il poussa Prompto pour se tenir à côté du prince. 

Ardyn Izunia posa immédiatement ses yeux sur lui.

“Ah… voilà donc notre fine équipe au complet… quelle belle image…”

Il ne ressemblait que de loin au chancelier qu’Ignis connaissait. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, son allure générale avait pris un sacré coup. S’il n’y avait eu que cela, cependant, Ignis n’aurait pas été frappé d’effroi. Mais certains détails ne collaient pas, les yeux pour commencer, qui brillaient jaune sous les mèches de cheveux collées à son front… 

Bon dieux, qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? C’était dégoûtant...

“Faites attention,” prévint Noctis. “Si vous voyez ses mains faire des trucs, partez vite.”

“Oh, je suis un peu déçu que ce soit la seule chose que tu aies retenue,” déclara Ardyn d’un ton faussement affecté. “Je pensais que tu te préoccuperais un peu plus de…”

La bouche d’Ignis s’ouvrit toute seule lorsque le chancelier sortit de sa manche ce qui semblait être un bout de ficelle ou de chaîne au bout de laquelle se balançait un anneau noir.

Son regard jaune cerné de noir brilla d’autant plus fort.

“Oui… je me disais bien.”

“Noctis,” commença Ignis à voix basse, pas certain cependant de ce qu’il comptait dire ensuite. Est-ce qu’il savait ?

“Attends,” grinça Noctis. “Je réfléchis…”

Ardyn se délectait de leur confusion.

“Honnêtement, après ce que vous avez fait… je n’ai pas vraiment envie de vous donner de seconde chance. Je vous laisse pendant, quoi ? juste une petite heure, deux peut-être, et voilà que vous jouez les sauveurs… comprenez-moi, je me fiche bien de ce qu’il adviendra de tout ce beau monde, mais vous… vous allez devoir finir au fond de l’océan.”

De ses mains s’échappa une sorte de fumée sombre, et avant qu’Ignis n’ait pu l’identifier, il sentit Noctis paniquer et s’accrocher à lui.

“Partez ! Vite !”

Mais Gladio, à ce moment-là, se précipita en avant.

“Non !” s’écria Ignis, bien trop tard. Ardyn tendit sa main libre vers Gladio ; Gladio projeta tout son poids sur lui. Il y eut un éclair de lumière violette.

Sans réfléchir, Ignis lança une de ses dagues en direction de sa tête.

Il y eut un cri de douleur, et une explosion. Mais l’étrange magie du chancelier n’avait touché que le plafond, et ils eurent simplement à se mettre à l’abri, Ignis entrainant Noctis contre le mur pendant que Prompto se faufilait plus loin. 

Il entendit Gladio émettre un gémissement inquiétant ; puis il y eut une quinte de toux grasse et malade, quelque-chose qui lui fit se hérisser les poils des bras.

Le chancelier chassa la fumée autour de lui. La dague d’Ignis était plantée sous son oeil droit, et une matière noire en coulait, mais il ne semblait pas affecté outre mesure.

“Mais qu’est-ce qu’il…”

“C’est la magie de l’anneau,” murmura Noctis. “Ou quelque-chose de… de corrompu…”

“Il faut qu’on le récupère.”

“Je sais.”

Gladio le tenait encore, mais plus pour longtemps, et de nouveau les mains du chancelier se mettaient à fumer.

Et puis, il y eut une voix - un cri.

“Ignis!” 

C'était Prompto armé du pistolet de détresse.

Ignis saisit sa deuxième dague.

La fusée partit, non pas en direction de la tête du chancelier, mais vers sa main. Et Ignis comprit.

Il visa à son tour la chaîne qui retenait l'anneau au chancelier.

Gladio fut projeté vers le mur, mais la force de l'énergie noire paraissait moindre, ou peut-être atténuée, depuis le point de vue d’Ignis, par la lumière rouge de la fusée de détresse. Difficile de dire s'ils avaient réussi; Prompto n’attendit pas pour traverser la pièce et aller aider son ami. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Ignis décida de se jeter en avant.

Ardyn vit ce qu'il faisait. Il bougea au même moment, sa main encore valide cherchant au sol ce qu'il avait donc perdu. Ce geste réflexe remplit Ignis d'espoir, juste assez pour glisser sur le plancher vernis et le prendre de vitesse.

D'un mouvement vif, il fit passer l'anneau d'une main à l'autre pour le tenir à distance du chancelier. Ce dernier fit une grimace monstrueuse, qui accentua son expression terrifiante. 

Puis une main se referma sur celle qu’Ignis tendait derrière lui.

Noctis saisit l'anneau.

*

Il passa l'anneau à son doigt et cette fois, ce fut comme s'il respirait après une longue, très longue période d’apnée.

C'était comme quelque chose qui le remplissait, qui le réchauffait. Quelque-chose d’immense, intense. Ce n'était pas juste un objet perdu qui retrouvait sa place, c'était comme s'il avait été lui même perdu, et qu'il rentrait enfin chez lui. 

Il se redressa. La douleur dans ses muscles refluait à toute vitesse. Il avait chaud, tellement qu'il aurait pu sentir l'air s'embraser autour de lui sans en être surpris. 

Ce fut exactement ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

Et toute cette énergie qui vibrait autour de lui, il la projeta d'un geste en direction du chancelier.

*

“Sortez d’ici,” déclara Noctis. Ses yeux brillaient d’un éclat violet.

Le corps d’Ardyn Izunia était recroquevillé sur lui-même contre le mur. Gladio se redressa de l’endroit où il s’était instinctivement jeté pour éviter la décharge d’énergie et rejoignit Prompto immédiatement pour le conduire vers l’extérieur. Mais Ignis, lui, hésita.

“Noctis, il faut qu’on évacue les passagers. Et il reste le navire Nif…”

“T’en fais pas, Ignis. Je m’en occupe. Je m’occupe de tout ici. A commencer par le chancellier.”

Noctis semblait… légèrement décollé du sol, comme s’il flottait sur la pointe des pieds. L’air autour de lui était bleu. Voyant qu’Ignis ne bougeait toujours pas, il tourna la tête et lui offrit un sourire tellement joyeux qu’Ignis se sentit rougir.

“Fais moi confiance. Je suis le prince, pas vrai ?”

A ce moment là, la lumière vacilla.

Le bateau allait couler.

“Dépêche-toi !” cria Noctis. “Grimpez tous dans un canot !”

Ignis n’avait plus le choix. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

*

Noctis n’était pas certain de la façon dont ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient. Mais il sentait l’électricité grésiller dans ses membres, et il était sûrement capable d’en contrôler le flux.

Le chancellier de Niflheim se redressait. L’impact avait brûlé une partie de son visage et de ses vêtement, lui faisant cracher plus encore de boue noire sur son menton. Il semblait furieux, mais Noctis l’était encore plus.

“Tu n’as pas le droit…” siffla-t-il. “Tout ce que j’ai fait pour récupérer cet anneau…”

“Il n’est pas à l’empire,” répondit Noctis. “Cet anneau est à moi…”

“Mais qu’est-ce que tu as de si spécial?” cracha Ardyn, les yeux brillants de jalousie.

Rien, voulut répondre Noctis. Sans lui, je meurs. L’empire a forcé mon père à souffrir toute sa vie et maintenant, c’est terminé.

Mais il n’avait pas à se justifier à la créature qui se traînait devant lui. L’électricité courait le long de ses bras. L’eau avait commencé à envahir le sol de la pièce. Entièrement rempli, l’Hydréenne coulait à toute vitesse. 

Noctis avança, plaqua Ardyn contre le tableau de commandes du navire. L’électricité passa à travers lui.

De l’autre main, il sauvait les passagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre lundi!


	21. L'arrivée

La panique régnait à bord des canots de sauvetage, toujours accrochés à la carcasse de l’Hydréenne. Prompto, Gladio et les chasseurs avaient fait de leur mieux pour garder tout le monde sous contrôle, mais il fallait admettre que les éclairs de lumière provenant de l’intérieur avaient de quoi effrayer. Mais rapidement, l’électricité s’était remise en marche, les treuils avaient commencé à faire descendre les barques, de travers certes, mais à une vitesse raisonnable. 

Et puis ensuite, Noctis était apparu. Flottant dans un halo de lumière bleue, il s’était assuré qu’aucun accident ne survienne pendant la descente, et sa présence, sûrement plus que son apparence, avait calmé les esprits. 

Il avait encore fallu attendre cependant, et, frissonnant dans la nuit noire, ils avaient ensuite entendu, plus qu’ils n’avaient vu, la bataille qui faisait encore rage du côté du navire Nif. L’hydréenne disparut sous la surface, ne laissant que les projecteurs blancs et froids du navire de l’empire éclairer un peu la nuit.

Puis, une corne de brume avait retenti. Le navire avait commencé à bouger. Et à la proue, appuyés à la rambarde, Prompto avait alors reconnu Ravus, Aranea, et la femme que Noctis lui avait montré lors du dîner et qu’il avait appelée Monica. Il vit Cor et Noctis, qui avait cessé de briller, et puis Loqi, menotté et tenu entre eux. 

Et pendant le reste de la nuit, ils firent remonter tout le monde sur le navire désormais sous contrôle du Lucis. 

Prompto sourit à Loqi alors que Noctis l’aidait à monter. Loqi ne sourit pas.

 

Ils partirent à l’aube, et commencèrent à voir la forme montagneuse d’Altissia sur l’horizon au milieu de l’après-midi. Ils étaient épuisés, affamés - Cor et Monica avaient fait le tour des passagers pour les recenser, puis ils avaient fait le tour une nouvelle fois en proposant des sandwichs et des bouteilles d’eau récupérées dans les cuisines, mais apparemment, les Magiteks ne mangeaient rien qui ait un véritable goût ou même un quelconque apport nutritionnel. Le navire était grand, mais il n’était pas fait pour accueillir autant de passagers pour un voyage de plaisance, il n’y avait pas de sièges ni de cabines pour se reposer, seulement des dortoirs impersonnels aux couchettes étroites. Ignis, cependant, fut de bien meilleure humeur après avoir déniché un stock de canettes de café froid.

Prompto l’avait vu en avaler six. 

Berk.

Le soleil se couchait à présent et peignait le ciel et la mer de jaunes et d’oranges étincelants. Lorsqu’Altissia avait commencé à apparaître, Noctis et Ignis avaient commencé à se lancer dans de grandes discussions politiques sur la manière dont ils devaient présenter les événements, et Gladio avait joint la discussion rapidement. Prompto n’avait rien de particulier à dire sur la politique. Il s’était isolé à la proue du bateau, accroché à la rambarde et au noeud de la corde, les yeux rivés sur l’île qui approchait, tout doucement.

Il ne remarqua Noctis que lorsque celui-ci fut juste à côté de lui.

“Eh, salut,” dit-il avec un petit rire. “Comment tu te sens ?”

Il allait descendre sur le pont mais Noctis leva une main.

“Bouge pas, je te rejoins.”

Surpris, Prompto le vit poser ses chaussures, toujours ces mêmes chaussures vernies avec leur semelle plate et lisse, pas étonnant qu’il soit tombé la première fois, et puis Noctis était là, juste contre lui, accroché à la rambarde.

Prompto passa une main autour de sa taille.

“Content de revoir dame Lunafreya, après tout ça ? Ce sera toujours la paix, entre vous, pas vrai ?”

“J’espère que ça va bien se passer. Je suis… terrifié,” admit Noctis avec un sourire nerveux. “C’est difficile de dire si le mariage aura toujours lieu ou pas, ou comment Niflheim va réagir… on a préféré ne contacter personne par radio avant d’arriver dans les eaux d’Altissia, donc… on sait pas comment ça va se passer.”

Il s’éclaircit la gorge. 

“Je pourrai sûrement… demander que Gladio et toi soyez hébergés avec nous, dans la résidence ministérielle, en… compensation, mais… d’abord il faut que je parle avec la Gouverneur d’Accordo, et avec Luna… et peut-être qu’il y aura des règles de sécurité à cause du fait que c’était, techniquement, un acte de guerre… donc je sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre. Je suis désolé, j’aimerais que ça soit rapide, mais…”

“Gladio et moi, on a l’habitude de se débrouiller. T’en fais pas. On avait des plans avant de te rencontrer.”

“Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour… pour vous deux. Promis.”

“Je sais, Noct. Te fais pas de bile pour nous.”

Prompto posa la tête sur l’épaule du prince. Le tissu de son costume était doux sous son menton. 

“Y a un truc que je regrette,” admit-il alors que ses mains trouvaient celles du prince et entrelaçaient leurs doigts.

Noctis se tendit.

“Quoi donc ?”

“Quand on a… quand on était dans ta voiture… j’ai… j’ai laissé mon appareil photo sous le siège.”

“Oh,” fit Noctis.

Il ne dit rien d’autre pendant une longue minute, mais son corps commença à être secoué de soubresauts. Prompto les prit d’abord pour des frissons, avant de penser à des pleurs, et puis, Noctis éclata de rire.

“Je t’en rachèterai un. On en prendra d’autres. On en prendra plein. Idiot. Tu m’as fait peur.”

“Eh, c’est important pour moi! J’ai gagné ma vie avec ces photos… bon okay je gagnais rien du tout, mais…”

“T’auras plus à t’inquiéter de ça,” déclara Noctis. “Tu pourras prendre toutes les photos que tu veux sans te soucier de l’argent. C’est promis.”

Prompto sentit ses lèvres contre sa joue. Alors que Noctis insistait, il sentit un sourire s’étaler sur son visage. Il se tourna pour l’embrasser. 

C’était le meilleur voyage de sa vie.

*

Une délégation les attendait au port. Pas de soldats, juste des personnes en uniformes qui attendaient sur le quai. Et puis, une femme au port altier et à côté d’elle…

“Luna !” s’écria Noctis, et il partit devant pour la rejoindre.

Le balancement du bateau les avait tous rendus un peu instables, et Prompto vit dame Lunafreya, princesse de Tenebrae, rire quand Noctis tangua sur ses jambes et se rattrapa de justesse. Elle avait le sourire le plus brillant que Prompto ait jamais vu, et quand Noctis se jeta dans ses bras, il sentit un léger pincement au coeur.

Il comprenait un peu pourquoi tout le monde était tellement excité par la perspective de ce mariage.

Ensuite, il arriva devant elle, avec Cor, Ignis et Gladio, et Noctis recula pour se tenir juste à côté de lui.

Cor s’inclina, alors Prompto fit de même. 

“Alors, lequel est Ignis ?” demanda Lunafreya avec la voix la plus douce de l’univers. 

Ignis s’avança d’un pas, l’air étrangement ému. 

“Un honneur de vous rencontrer, princesse.”

Lunafreya le prit dans ses bras lui aussi. Prompto le vit sursauter avant de se relaxer. Il sourit. C’était mignon.

“Et les deux autres ?” Lunafreya se tourna vers Gladio et lui.

Prompto allait se tourner vers Gladio pour décider de la conduite à adopter - la dernière fois qu’il avait rencontré un prince, les choses ne s’étaient pas exactement déroulées selon le protocole. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu tourner complètement la tête, il se passa quelque-chose d’autre, qu’il n’avait pas prévu.

Noctis saisit sa main.

“On les a rencontrés sur le bateau,” dit-il. “Ils… Ils nous ont aidés à sortir les passagers…”

Il n’y avait aucun moyen que Lunafreya n’ait pas vu le geste de Noctis, ni même tout le reste du public à vrai dire. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque, elle regarda Prompto droit dans les yeux et lui sourit à lui aussi.

“Les amis de Noctis sont mes amis. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. J’espère que votre séjour à Altissia se passera bien.”

Prompto se rendit compte qu’il avait oublié de respirer, et exhala un long souffle d’air. Alors qu’il le faisait, il sentit sa poitrine s’alléger.

Ouais. Tout allait bien se passer.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeet voilà!! J'espère que le voyage vous a plus, c'était super fun de bosser sur ça  
> Cette histoire va me manquer et j'ai encore tout plein de backstory non utilisée alors je sais pas, peut-être que j'en écrirai un peu plus quand je me sentirai nostalgique... en attendant j'ai aussi douze mille autre projets donc y aura de l'activité par ici
> 
> Vous pouvez venir me crier dessus à propos de vos ships préférés sur tumblr en attendant -> [@domesticfluffsimulator](https://domesticfluffsimulator.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Et plein de bisous sur vous!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Le portrait du roi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377161) by [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)




End file.
